Lily Potter, née Evans
by likyboy's
Summary: C'était une chose que de sortir avec Lily. Une autre que d'arriver à ne pas rompre avec elle durant tout ce temps. Mais James savait maintenant que le plus dur n'était pas encore vraiment passé ... Ah, le mariage !
1. Jamais ta femme ne laisse douter

Et oui, sans rêver, encore un nouveau projet... Mais bon, il est sympa, sans prétention et c'était marrant à écrire. il s'agit d'une dizaine de petits chapitres (Réellement petits compte tenu de la taille habituelle de ce que j'écris) sur le couple Potter (L/J) … pas tout à fait comme d'habitude. Dans la mesure du possible (c'est à dire sauf quand je pars en vacances) ily aura une maj toutes les semaine.

_Parce que tout le monde croit que le plus dur, c'est de la faire succomber._  
_Parce que tout le monde pense que l'amour se suffit à lui-même._  
_Parce que l'hystérie, les petits défauts, les cachotteries, les scènes de ménages et les réconciliations, c'est marrant quand James en parle._  
_Parce que entre la fin (Et ils moururent et leurs âmes furent liées pour l'éternité) et le début (Je te déteste parce que je t'aime), je vous jure qu'il y a eu un milieu (Mon amour, cesse d'être de faire l'idiot !)_

Bonne lecture

* * *

**Lily Potter, née Evans**

Loi 1

Jamais ta femme ne laisse douter

Certains jours, en vous réveillant le matin, vous avez l'impression que quelque chose ne va pas. Qu'il manque un élément ou bien qu'une chose est de trop. Vous prévoyez de poser, bien correctement, votre pied _droit _sur le sol et c'est gauche qui arrive en premier. Vous priez Merlin que la journée se passe bien et les malheurs se succèdent.

James Potter venait d'ouvrir les yeux et, déjà, sa journée était ruinée. Cela ne tenait qu'à un fil, comme d'habitude. Mais quand Lily avait quitté le lit conjugal avant lui, ça n'apportait que du mauvais.

Soit il était en retard – parce que Lily avait toujours le temps de se lever après lui, soit ils s'étaient disputés (encore) la veille et elle avait fini sa nuit dans le canapé. Ou bien il avait ronflé trop fort et elle avait fini sa nuit dans le canapé. Ou bien ses orteils étaient trop froids et elle avait fini sa nuit dans le canapé.

Et il était capable de tenir une heure entière comme ça.

« James, tu es réveillé mon coeur ? »

Le « coeur » fronça les sourcils en entendant la douceur dans sa voix. Il réfléchit à toute allure ... Il n'avait pas oublié un anniversaire n'est-ce pas ? Il était doué aussi pour oublier les dates – mais non, leur premier anniversaire de mariage serait dans cinq mois et l'anniversaire de leur « trois ans ensemble » était le mois passé. Quant à l'anniversaire de Lily, il était dans trois mois.

Il se releva dans le lit, appuyant son dos contre la tête de celui-ci et lui sourit- d'ailleurs son sourire s'agrandit en apercevant le plateau déjeuner-au-lit qu'elle tenait dans ses mains. Il avait une femme parfaite- du moins, la meilleure femme qu'il avait jamais rêvé d'avoir.

« Tu es géniale » La complimenta-t-il en se poussant. Elle déposa le plateau sur ses genoux puis se glissa sous les couvertures à ses côtés, collant leurs pieds pour se réchauffer – James évita qu'elle voit sa grimace pour ne pas se prendre une remarque.

« La femme parfaite » Ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire canaille en déposant un bisou à la commissure de ses lèvres « Bien dormi ? »

Yep, il commençait à comprendre. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

Lily agrandit les yeux – feignant d'être choquée – mais elle n'avait pas l'expérience d'un maraudeur quand il s'agissait de se faire passer pour innocente « Ta femme ne peut-elle pas t'apporter le petit déjeuner au lit sans que tu la soupçonnes immédiatement de vouloir quelque chose ? »

James bailla et passa son bras derrière ses épaules en l'attirant contre lui. « Lily ... Aurais-tu oublié à qui tu parles ? » La sermonna-t-il gentiment en mordant dans un croissant – encore chaud ! « C'est pas à un elfe qu'on apprend à se blesser (1) »

« Et bien, mon mari petit elfe » Sourit-elle en se laissant couler dans son étreinte – encore plus étrange qu'elle soit si conciliante. Lily n'était pas du matin et James se faisait souvent vertement reprendre quand il était trop câlin. « Il y a des jours où même moi j'ai envie de passer un peu de temps seule avec toi »

Il y avait définitivement quelque chose de louche. Il se tourna vers elle. « T'as pas cours ? »

« On est samedi » Lui rappela-t-elle. James soupira de soulagement. Il ne devait pas aller au ministère avant 17 h (Le mauvais côté était qu'il ne pourrait quitter qu'à une heure du matin et que Lily n'était pas encore au courant) « J'adore le week-end »

« Et ma petite médicomage préférée n'a pas besoin de réviser ses cours ? » James se gratta la nuque, soudain mal à l'aise. Ils allaient (encore) se disputer à cause de ses horaires. Vivement la fin de l'année, l'obtention définitive de son diplôme et les horaires de fonctionnaire ! Ce qui plaisait surtout à James dans l'idée de devenir Auror pour du bon et ne plus être simplement assistant, c'est qu'il n'aurait plus à jouer au larbin comme ça...

« Je le ferai plus tard » Répondit Lily avec désinvolture. Une alarme s'enclencha dans le cerveau de James. Depuis quand Lily parlait-elle de ses études avec désinvolture ??

« Ah »

« Quoi, Ah? » Et voilà le chapitre agressivité mais sans hausser le ton qui revenait « Tu penses que je suis incapable d'arrêter d'étudier deux minutes pour être avec toi ? »

« Bien sûr que non, Lil, laisse moi t'ex- »

« Avoue, je parie que tu me considères encore comme un rat de bibliothèque qui ne vit que pour et par ses cours ! »

« Bien sûr que non » Soupira James. Revoilà la vraie Lily. « Ce que je disais c'était juste que- »

« Je n'ai pas le droit de faire une pause ? » Questionna-t-elle – c'était rhétorique, évidemment et même du haut de sa non-subtilité James le reconnut « Tu crois que sous prétexte que je m'appelle Lily Evans, je n'en ai pas marre d'étudier ! Tu crois que ça me plait de devoir m'enfermer des journées entières dans le bureau et ... »

« Bien sûr que non » James l'embrassa doucement sur la bouche puis lui mit un croissant dans la main (mange et tais-toi, femme) « Enfin, j'ai peut-être pensé ça » Avoua-t-il (Lily adorait quand il était honnête, parfois il en rajoutait un peu de ce côté là) « Mais c'était il y a longtemps. Et puis, maintenant, tu t'appelles Lily Potter, non ? Et aucun Potter ne se comporte de la sorte ! »

« Bien sûr » Ironisa-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel « Quelle joie d'être rentrée dans la famille alors. Quel soulagement ! »

« Je t'en prie Lil » James la ramena contre lui et lui embrassa le sommet du crâne. « Si tu me disais ce qui se passe vraiment ? »

James prit une gorgée de café. Il n'aurait pas dû. Parce que quand Lily lui dit que « Je crois que j'en ai marre d'étudier, j'aimerais tout arrêter » Il recracha tout sur les draps blanc et bleu clair et eut droit à une nouvelle scène de ménage.

Carnet de James Potter :

_Bilan de la matinée : _

_Deux disputes. _

_Ai hérité de la corvée nettoyage du linge parce que j'ai fait une minuscule tâche sur les draps (elle prétend qu'on ne pouvait plus dormir dedans à cause de ça et que je ne respecte pas son travaille de 'ménagère'... Pff, je sais ce que c'est de laver une housse de couette ! ... Je viens de le faire)_

_Ai passé une heure à la rassurer et à lui jurer qu'elle était capable de réussir, que c'était juste un petit coup de fatigue, que ses études allaient recommencer à lui plaire comme au début et que la fin de l'année était dans quatre mois. Courage, je sens que je vais encore en entendre parler. _

_Ai été engueulé (pas beaucoup) parce qu'elle a été malade. Elle prétend que c'est de ma faute – Non, mais, les femmes ..._

_Oh, et bien sûr : Ai été engueulé (encore) parce que mon boulot d'apprenti me prend tout mon temps et mes week-end et qu'on ne peut plus passer une minute ensemble. _

_Ai répliqué qu'on devrait en profiter plus alors, plutôt que crier (comme d'habitude). _

_Résultat : Avons passé un agréable moment cochon sous la couette. _

(1) C'est pas à un elfe qu'on apprend à se blesser- C'est pas un singe qu'on apprend à faire des grimaces.

* * *

On se retrouve la semaine prochaine pour la suite ! Et n'oubliezpas, une petite review ça fait toujours plaisir !

Likyboy's


	2. D'engagements vous ne parlerez

Coucou à tous !

Alors, avant toute chose, merci à : Chocolatine, iemanjinha, lauralavoiepelletier, Lissoue, love-lily-jolie, Nolyssa, Puky, tchingtchong, Violine, Bec-de-Lily, Catherine Broke pour leurs reviews

J'ai juste une remarque :on ne s'est pas super bien compris à mon avis... Même si Lily et James se disputent ou que James n'en donne pas l'air dans sa manière de le raconter, ils s'aiment énormément et plus que ça. Il faut pas hésiter à voir un peu d'ironie dans ce qu'il raconte...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Lily Potter, Née Evans**

Loi 2

D'engagements vous ne parlerez

_Encore une autre merveilleuse journée qui s'annonce. Compatriotes, levez les yeux! Le soleil brille, les oiseaux chantent. La neige a bel et bien fini par disparaître. _

_Bilan des accidents de circulation : Suite à la fonte brutale de la neige résiduelle et des averses de giboulées observées à travers le pays, nous déplorons déjà deux morts en ce début de matinée. Les cadavres des voitures obstruent la rue principale de Crenwick centre. _

_3 kilomètre de file en direction de la capitale, toute direction. Sur la nationale 9, les bouchons s'étendent jusque Callum. Si vous cherchez à rejoindre Londres par les voies rapides alternatives, prenez votre mal en patiente. _

_Cette nuit un pont s'est-_

« Connerie d'invention moldue ! »

James sortit la tête de sous les couvertures où il s'était réfugié pour échapper au bruit du radioréveil. Bien qu'il sache maintenant que cela ne servait à rien. (Super cadeau d'anniversaire, Merci Lil !) Il renfonça sa tête dans l'oreiller moelleux. Trop tôt pour se lever !

« Lève-toi » Lily l'assomma du plat de la main, lui tourna le dos et gémit- signe qu'elle allait elle aussi retomber dans les bras de morphée. James resta apathique à regarder le plafond – ou plutôt à avoir la tête dirigée vers le plafond et les yeux fixant ses paupières closes.

Il savait que tôt ou tard il serait bien obligé de sortir du lit, d'affronter le froid mordant du couloir et d'aller s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Et quand il serait prêt, la fatigue dissipée par une bonne douche brûlante, il devrait venir chercher sa cape dans la chambre conjugale et maudire Lily d'encore avoir le droit de dormir plus que lui.

Quelque chose de mouillé sur sa tête.

James fronça les sourcils, battit de la main droite dans l'air pour savoir ce qui se passait (Ouvrir les yeux, c'était voir le soleil, c'était s'inquiéter de l'heure, ce qui finissait par : ennuis) Sa main entra en contact avec une masse compacte.

Des cheveux. Les cheveux de Lily. Lily qui lui embrassait le front pour l'encourager à se lever.

_Alerte ! Alerte ! La fin du monde est proche !_

« Je suis tombé dans la troisième dimension ? » Questionna très habilement James. C'était le genre de remarque perfide (signifiant clairement « depuis quand tu m'embrasses le front ? ») qui avait tendance à énerver sa furie rousse.

_Temps avant l'explosion … 4… 3… 2… 1… … ? … ?? … Rien. _James ouvrit prudemment les yeux. Lily souriait. Le matin. Cherchez l'erreur.

Pire : Lily se leva avant lui, ne prit pas le temps d'enfiler son peignoir pour traverser le couloir, se précipita dans la salle de bain et ne ferma pas la porte derrière elle.

_Rewind. Play._ Et ne ferma pas la porte derrière elle.

James, appuyé sur un coude mais toujours dans son lit, regarda cette porte ouverte qu'il voyait d'où il était avec perplexité. Ils s'étaient disputés pendant 45 minutes à ce sujet (5 minutes/Jour pendant neuf jours). Parce que James n'avait pas l'habitude de fermer les portes derrière lui et que « La chaleur part », que « L'énergie, il n'y a pas besoin de la gaspiller à ce point », que « Après c'était elle qui devait se laver dans le froid » et bla. Bla. Bla.

Rassemblant son courage (il lui restait au moins ça de Poudlard), James sortit du lit, traversa le couloir réfrigérant, s'appuya sur le chambranle de la salle de bain et croisa les bras.

« Encore ? » _Bravo Potter, _se félicita-t-il mentalement_, ta femme est malade et tout ce que tu trouves à dire c'est 'encore ?'. _James oublia son dégoût (c'était pour Lily quand même) et repensa à ce que sa mère faisait quand il était enfant. Il passa derrière une Lily toujours penchée sur la cuvette et dégagea ses cheveux de son visage.

Soit Lily n'avait pas eu une enfance très tendre (James en doutait vu la belle-mère qu'il se tapait) soit elle ne s'attendait pas à son geste car elle eut un vif mouvement de recul.

Elle se releva, alla fermer la porte (Me semblait bien, pensa James. Une porte ouverte à Godric Hollows frôlait l'indécence. Un jour que James avait voulu montrer à Lily qu'il était vraiment fâché contre elle, il avait ouvert toutes les portes. Et elle les avait toutes refermées sans magie, une à une. Drôle de manie) puis elle se débarbouilla le visage à l'évier, laissa tomber une loquette de dentifrice dans sa bouche et recracha.

« C'est la quatrième fois que t'es malade depuis samedi » Remarqua James – Et après, qu'on l'accuse de ne pas prêter attention à sa chère et tendre ! « Tu couves quelque chose ? »

« Je vais chez le médecin cette après-midi » Déclara Lily en se remettant la tête sous l'eau – elle semblait avoir difficile à reprendre pied.

« Et tes cours ? » S'enquit James – il n'y pouvait rien, cela l'inquiétait de la voir si désinvolte, elle si sérieuse avec les études d'habitude.

« T'es ma mère ? » l'agressa-t-elle. Il secoua la tête d'un air défaitiste – ça, c'était sa Lily du matin – et tira la chasse. « Ce n'est pas très important cette aprem', de toute façon »

« Lily… »

« Ne recommence pas avec ta morale à deux sous, okay ? » Lily souffla et s'appuya contre le lavabo en grimaçant. « Je gère ma vie comme je l'entends. Je vais voir le médecin un point c'est tout »

Elle se massa les tempes. Elle avait donc mal à la tête. James sourit bêtement en songeant (va savoir pourquoi il songeait à ça maintenant) que Lily ne lui avait jamais fait le coup du 'j'ai mal à la tête' pour éviter les câlins du soir. Tiens, en parlant ça …

« T'es pas enceinte au moins ? » Il espérait juste que sa voix n'était pas trop inquiète.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel. « Manquerait plus que ça » Grommela-t-elle comme si c'était un de ses pires cauchemars – et James fut blessé dans son ego que ça lui semble si impossible de porter son enfant.

« Et c'est sensé vouloir dire quoi ? » Grogna-t-il en la fixant à travers le miroir.

« Oh, je t'en prie » Elle secoua la main – ce qui en langage Lily signifiait la non- importance de la chose.

« En plus » Souligna James en avançant d'un pas dans son dos « Ca fait longtemps qu'il n'y a pas eu de 'pause forcée du câlin sous couette' »

Elle allait se fâcher, c'était forcé. Mais à nouveau, elle leva les yeux au ciel. « Si tu es incapable de le nommer, tu ne devrais pas le faire »

James sourit et encercla la taille menue de sa femme (Il adorait ce mot). Il déposa un baiser dans son cou. « Sexe. Faire l'amour. Coucher. Baiser. S'aimer. Maintenant que la partie vocabulaire est passée, démonstration » Et il déposa un autre bisou dans son cou. Lily se laissa aller contre lui.

« Tu dois aller bosser »

« Ils attendront » Se borna James en laissant parcourir ses mains le long de son corps

« Tu vas être en retard » Le prévint-elle.

La raison principale de leurs disputes ? Un, Lily était susceptible. Deux, James allait toujours trop loin. Trois, c'était leur mode de communication privilégié.

« Si tu es sûre que ce n'est pas toi qui a du retard » Il n'y pouvait rien, c'était juste qu'il adorait en ajouter une couche pour voir jusqu'où il pouvait aller. Et c'était toujours trop loin.

Elle se détacha de lui, le repoussa en arrière et se retourna pour lui faire face. Elle était en colère cette fois. « Tu prétends mieux connaître mon cycle menstruel que moi ? »

« Non » Se justifia James « C'est juste que d'habitude, ça me semble plus rapide à venir … »

« Peut-être que tu en as marre de moi ? » Proposa Lily en le poussant vers la porte « Peut-être que tu te lasses ? Que la routine t'ennuie déjà et que coucher avec moi devient tellement régulier que ça ne passe pas et que tu rêves de cette semaine de trêve dans nos activités nocturnes ? »

« Ne sois pas ridicule voyons »

« Ridicule ? C'est moi qui suis ridicule maintenant ? » Lily secoua la tête et tenta de rire de sa bêtise. « C'est toi ! On dirait que tu as envie d'avoir un enfant ! »

« Bien sûr que j'ai envie ! » Répliqua James, piqué au vif. La porte s'ouvrit derrière lui. « Je n'ai pas dit que _maintenant_ était le meilleur moment mais- »

« Tu ne prends jamais rien sérieusement » Et la porte se ferma devant son nez.

Carnet de James :

_Bilan de la matinée_

_Une dispute. On s'améliore. _

_Première discussion à propos des enfants – Lily n'a pas l'air très chaude, je dois la convaincre un peu. (Je veux mes prongsie Juniors moi !)_

_Elle a ressorti la vieille excuse du 'Tu n'es pas sérieux'. Heureusement qu'elle a fermé la porte ou je la lui aurais faite bouffer, sa réplique ! _

_Je suis arrivé en retard (Obligé) me suit fait engueuler et confié une tâche papier et café…_

_Arght ! j'ai déjà dit que je détestais être assistant ?_


	3. Aux amis ne te confie point

Coucou à Tous !

Me voilà revenue de vacances avec pour vous un chapitre tout frais, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Je devrais faire l'update de rasp hollow (et peut-être finir It's gonna be love) demain si ça en intéresse certains

Merci à atchoum16 Aulandra17 Catherine Broke ceriz' Chocolatine diabz georgette2006 iemanjinha Lissoue love-lily-jolie malilite Naelith et tchingtchong pour vos reviews, ça m'a fait très plaisir !

Alors : un bébé, pas de bébé ? Les paris sont lancés !

Bonne lecture

* * *

**Lily Potter, née Evans**

Loi 3

Aux amis ne te confie point

« Debout ! »

« Que j'aime le tendre son de ta voix au réveil » James se retourna dans le _canapé_ et ignora cette mégère qui tentait de l'empêcher de récupérer son sommeil en retard.

« Potter » Elle ne l'appelait ainsi que quand elle était de mauvaise humeur. C'est-à-dire la plupart du temps. Sans mauvaise foi masculine. « Il est huit heures. Tu es en retard »

« J'ai relax ». N'était-ce pas une conversation étonnement calme (mais froide) pour le matin d'une nuit à chambres séparées (fréquence : quatre à cinq fois par mois, chacun son tour dans le salon) « Alors laisse-moi dormir »

Pas de réponse. James- qui bien sûr s'était réveillé à six heures trente parce qu'il y était habitué et s'était recouché quand il l'avait entendue descendre les escaliers (lui, casse-pieds ? Jamais !) – fronça les sourcils. Pas de réponse verte ? Pas de critique ? Pas de culte à sa soi-disant fainéantise ? Pas une liste des choses à faire puisqu'il avait congé ?

Graves problèmes à l'horizon. Quelque chose de froid sur sa tête. De froid et d'humide. De très froid, très humide et très mouillant. « ARGHT ! » James sauta hors du canapé et la regarda comme si elle était folle (Elle était folle) « Mais ça va pas, non ? »

Grimace pas du tout désolée… La conversation de la veille semblait encore très chaude pour elle. Pour lui aussi d'ailleurs. Il la dépassa sans lui accorder un regard, bouscula malencontreusement le verre d'eau qu'elle tenait en main qui termina de se vider sur ses chaussures neuves et se rendit dans la cuisine.

Elle avait déjà déjeuné. Et avait tout rangé alors qu'elle savait parfaitement qu'il allait venir juste après. Il pesta. La porte claqua. Elle était partie, sans un bonjour ni un au revoir. Et une heure en avance pour ses cours …

Extrait du carnet de James Potter :

_Bilan de la soirée : _

_Ai fait un lapsus – demander à Lily comment allait le bébé plutôt que ce qu'avait dit le médecin. Elle l'a mal pris, et la conversation a donné à peu près ça : _

_Lily : Ca t'amuse ?_

_Moi : Pas fait exprès_

_Elle : Je parie que tu ne te rends même pas compte de ce que ça implique, un enfant ! _

_Moi : Quel idiot je fais alors !_

_Elle : Tu ne prends donc jamais rien au- _

_Moi : au sérieux ? _

_Elle : Exactement ! On dirait que ça t'amuse d'imaginer un truc pareil ! _

_Moi : Tu avais juré de ne plus jamais me sortir cette excuse bidon ! _

_Elle : Je n'y peux rien si c'est la vérité ! _

_Moi (criant) : Mais qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour te prouver le contraire bon sang ? _

_Elle (Les yeux furibonds) : Grandi ! Tu es sensé être adulte ! _

_Moi (hurlant) : Je t'ai fait une déclaration, Je t'ai supporté pendant trois ans, J'ai emménagé avec toi, Je t'ai demandé en mariage et J'ai même accepté ce cérémonial ridicule dans cette église moldue pour te prouver que j'étais devenu sérieux !_

_Elle (les larmes au bord des yeux) : Le dîner est dans le four. _

_Moi (la voix pleine de reproches) : Relis tes vœux (C'est mis, texto dedans, qu'elle ne pouvait plus m'accuser de ne plus être sérieux maintenant)_

_Elle : Passe une bonne nuit dans le canapé – Porte fermée sur mon nez. _

_Résultat : Je vais avoir mal au dos demain matin. _

« Patmol est sorti » James regarda Remus d'un air désespéré. « Ou bien il n'est pas encore rentré, je ne suis pas très sûr »

« On s'est disputé » Dit James en franchissant le seuil de l'appartement de ses amis.

« Encore ? » Il n'y a pas mieux qu'un ami pour vous faire vous sentir mieux – _J'adore le reproche dans ta voix, Rem !_ « Vous faites autre chose parfois ? »

« Tu n'as pas vraiment envie de savoir » Tenta de plaisanter James – pitoyablement. « Elle a recommencé »

Remus soupira. Il prit une tasse de thé fumant, s'installa dans le canapé et fit signe à James de le rejoindre. Ça allait être une longue matinée … « Qu'est-ce que t'a fait ? »

« Et la présomption d'innocence ? » Se plaint l'homme marié. Lunard leva les yeux au ciel. « Je préfère quand c'est Sirius. Il me croit quand je lui dit que c'est tout de la faute de Lily »

« On ne peut pas dire que ça t'ait beaucoup aidé … » Remarqua Remus. « Si elle a dit que tu n'étais pas sérieux, c'est que tu avais dit ou fait quelque chose avant qui ne l'a vraiment pas amusée »

« C'est juste que c'est une chienne mal bais- »

« James ! » James Potter souffla et se massa légèrement le dos en grommelant la fin de l'insulte entre ses dents. « Je te signale que si Lily est vraiment Heu… _ça_, c'est un peu de ta faute »

« Je suis un excellent amant ! » Se récria-t-il – Remus souriait de cette façon atroce qui vous donne l'impression d'être stupide. « C'est juste que … »

« Vos relations se sont dégradées à ce point-là ? » Demanda-t-il.

James le regarda – hagard, sans comprendre sa question – jusqu'au moment où il comprit l'allusion. Sexe. Avec Lily. (_Je suis AMOUREUX de ma femme, mec !_) « Non ! » Virulente réponse. Sourire amusé. « T'es chiant » Se plaignit James. Il voulait Sirius… Au moins, il avait l'impression de contrôler la discussion avec Patmol (même si souvent, ce n'était qu'une impression)

« Explique moi ce qu'il s'est passé alors ? »

James leva les yeux au ciel. Il s'y était attendu. De toute façon, il avait l'intention de tout raconté à Sirius qui raconterait tout à Remus. Puis Remus donnerait ses conseils à Sirius qui les dirait à James. Autant faire court et sauter l'intermédiaire… Bizarre quand même que Remus soit à l'appart' aujourd'hui …

Il sortit donc de la poche de sa veste son carnet (plus viril que « journal intime » et essentiel pour vivre avec Lily Evans sans devenir maboule), chercha la page de la veille au soir et le tendit au loup-garou.

« Et si elle est vraiment enceinte ? » Questionna Remus – il était un peu blanc- Bordel, James avec un gosse ? « Tu te rends compte que tu lui as retiré toute possibilité de te l'avouer ? »

« Ridicule » S'entêta le maraudeur. « Ca ne peut pas arriver »

« Ca arrivera sûrement un jour comme à tous les couples » Philosopha Remus (Patmol sautait ce genre de passages dans son compte rendu) « Imagine qu'elle le soit vraiment Cornedrue. Tu t'es moqué de la situation. C'est normal qu'elle t'accuse de ne rien prendre au sérieux »

« Toute façon, tu la défends toujours » Bouda James.

« Ou peut-être » Tenta Remus (pour la 19586425e fois) « Que le problème n'est pas tant cette dispute-ci que le fait que vous passez votre temps à vous crier dessus »

James plissa les yeux. Ah, les amis ! Confiez-vous à eux … « Ca veut dire quoi, ça ? »

« Qu'à force de vous engueuler, vous êtes constamment sur les nerfs, que cette situation n'est pas saine du tout, que ça va mal finir et que vous en souffrirez tous les deux »

James leva les yeux au ciel. Ri-di-cu-le. « C'est comme ça qu'on communique. Depuis qu'on se connaît »

« C'était moins fort à Poudlard et avant le mariage »

« On vivait pas constamment l'un sur l'autre »

Remus soupira. « Tu es censé prendre du plaisir à vivre avec elle. Sinon, ça sert à rien »

« Mais on s'engueule tout le temps ! » _Crap_. Remus eut un regard victorieux.

Carnet de James Potter :

_Bilan de la matinée_

_Pas de dispute. Mauvais signe. _

_Remus m'a eu. Peut-être que c'est (un peu) soûlant (à peine) de se disputer tout le temps. Il veut qu'on fasse une trêve (Sans blague ?)_

_Je veux Sirius …_

_Résultat : Suis paumé dans un magasin moldu … Mais elles sont où, les chandelles ? _


	4. Des efforts tu feras

_Coucou à tous !_

_J'espère que vous allez bien durant ces merveilleuses vacances ... Merci à **Malilite, Tchingtchong, Naelith, Noriane, Sunshiine, Lissoue, Atchoum16, Catherine Broke, Mnesyah **pour vos reviews. _

_Je suppose que certains vont commencer à se demander où on va, s'il y a une trame ou si c'est plutôt une sorte de série de 'moments de vie' mais oui, il y a un scénario même si ça n'en a pas encore l'air ... Et ce sera marrant de voir qui se souvient de ce que contienne les premiers chapitres quand on en aura besoin à la fin, non? _

_D'accord, ça ne fait rire que moi mais bon, sachez juste qu'il y a une raison à toute chose quand même quoi _

_Bonne Lecture_

* * *

_Petite note culturelle : Vocabulaire anglais (Vu que je me fais taper sur les doigts parfois par ceux qui ne comprennent pas, comme ça, c'est fait ...)_

Je ne t'aime plus

Quand elle court au loin

Si Bonnne ...

Les garçons ne pleurent pas (Original : The cure)

Cassé(e)/détruit(e)

Quand je te trompe, c'est … chaud

Je perds mon temps avec toi

Mieux sans toi

Tu me manques

Embrasse-moi (Original : Sixpence none the richer)

'T'aime plus chaque jour

Ici avec moi (Original : Dido)

Être aimé par toi, le paradis

- Plus loin dans le chap (le refrain) _Parce que j'ai besoin de toi bébé, plus que tout, c'est toi avant de respirer, c'est toi avant de manger, c'est toi avant de jouer … __Juste toi et seulement toi_

**

* * *

**

Lily Potter, née Evans

Loi 4 

Des efforts tu feras

I don't love you anymore – peût-être pas non.

When she runs away – Plutôt près qu'away, s'il vous plait

So Goood ... – Hum (joues rouges) elle risque de se vexer.

Boys don't cry- Manquerait plus que ça ! Vous m'avez bien regardé oui ??

Broken – Pas trop pour le moment, merci quand même

When I'm cheating on you, it's … hot – Hey ! C'est d'une réconciliation qu'on parle !

I'm wasting my time with you – Il y a un autre magasin de disques dans le coin ?

Better without you – Ouais et moi aussi tiens !

I miss you – Aaah on s'approche !

Kiss me – Je prends !

Love you more everyday – Génial ! On va y arriver !

Here with me – Et un de plus … Vous voyez, quand vous voulez !

Be loved by you, Just Heaven – J'achète et Bon vent

James sortit de la boutique de 'disques' moldus, quatre nouveaux titres sous le bras. Il soupira et essaya de ne pas casser les pochettes en les serrant trop fort. Il y en a certains, ils feraient mieux de changer de métier franchement !

Il avait mis une demi-heure, une stupide demi-heure de perdue pour la musique ! Maudite Lily et son goût pour les « trente trois ». Quelle drôle d'invention tout de même ! Il se serait franchement bien passé de ce détour.

Ah là là … Qu'est-ce qu'il serait pas prêt à faire pour sa chérie quand même ! Maintenant, il ne restait plus qu'à tout mettre en place. C'était ce soir ou jamais.

Je vous jure, l'amour vous fait faire de ces choses …

Le bruit de la porte d'entrée. James sauta sur ses pieds, lança un sortilège à la sono, attrapa le verre sur le buffet et entra dans le couloir en veillant à fermer la porte derrière lui. Lily retirait son manteau.

« Bonsoir toi » Lui susurra-t-il dans l'oreille en s'approchant d'elle. Elle sursauta et se retourna vers lui, le fixant avec un de ces regards je-sais-que-tu-me-caches-quelque-chose-de-suspect-Potter. « Tu as passé une bonne journée ? »

« Oui » Répondit-elle doucement en se demandant ce qui se passait. Il était beaucoup trop gentil et prévenant- surtout pour quelqu'un qui avait passé la nuit sur le canapé. « Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? » Mais bon, elle pouvait être collaborante. Elle s'était peut-être emportée un peu vite la veille …

« Rien d'intéressant » James posa un baiser- si léger qu'elle crût l'avoir rêvé – sur ses lèvres. Elle sourit, amusée. Il devait avoir fait une _énorme_ bêtise. Il avait repris ses vieilles habitudes de séduction à la Potter. « C'est pour toi » Il lui tendait un verre rempli d'un liquide transparent. « Bois »

« Tu veux me droguer ? » Il secoua la tête « Me soûler pour abuser de moi ? » Il secoua la tête, visiblement très amusé et se colla.

Lily sentait son souffle sur sa bouche, et son corps pressé contre le sien, et leurs yeux plongés l'un dans l'autre, et ses jambes flageoler. Merlin, ça faisait des mois qu'elle ne s'était pas sentie ainsi possédée dans ses bras … « Je n'ai pas besoin de ça pour faire de toi ce que je veux » Chuchota-t-il sur ses lèvres.

La salive de Lily avait quitté sa bouche et elle dut se rattraper à ses épaules pour rester debout … Mais depuis quand avait-il tant d'effet sur elle ? Il promena son nez sur sa joue, dans son cou, puis à nouveau lui refit le coup du baiser-bulle – celui qu'il savait parfaitement la faire fondre. Il lui tendit le verre à nouveau. « Bois »

Et Lily but. Elle était envoûtée par ses yeux noisette et l'aura qui se dégageait de lui n'allait pas sans lui rappeler ces adorables moments de séduction qui les avaient amenés à se marier …

Elle but, grimaça, se détacha de ses bras et toussa. « Du _martini_ ? »

James haussa les épaules, en retrouvant sa mimique comique de jeune ado prépubère « Le barman m'a dit que c'était l'apéro préféré des moldues… » Lily hésitait entre l'engueuler (Pourquoi la faire boire dès son retour ? Il pensait avoir plus de contrôle sur elle ou quoi ?) et rire (Il avait été dans un bar moldu et acheté ça pour elle ?) « Tu es bien détendue ? » Questionna-t-il « Je voulais que tu sois parfaitement détendue pour ce soir »

« Je suis bien » Affirma Lily bien que dans sa tête une alarme venait de se déclencher (Merde, aujourd'hui était un jour spécial ?) Il ouvrit la porte du salon/salle à manger « je te suis »

Il la laissa passer devant lui en gentleman qu'il était. Mais il n'eut même pas l'occasion de voir son visage s'éclairer quand elle découvrit la pièce, ni même ses yeux briller en entendant la chanson démarrer son refrain (_Cause I need you baby, more than everything, it's you before breathing, before eating, before playing… Just and only you_), tout ce qu'il sut c'est qu'elle s'était retournée, lui avait sauté dans les bras en hurlant « C'est magnifique mon amour ! » Et l'avait embrassé.

''_Un moment plus tard''_

« Si madame veut bien prendre place » Lily lui envoya un sourire étincellent et obéit sagement (ça doit être une première qu'elle obéit, remarqua James). Malgré lui et sa promesse de tenir bon et de finir cette conversation qui était l'origine de cette soirée, malgré lui et ses acquis machos qui se révoltaient, il chancelait sous le bonheur qu'elle transpirait en ce moment.

« Tu es magnifique » Murmura-t-il presque religieusement. Ce n'était pas vraiment un compliment, plutôt un constat amoureux.

« Idiot » Rit-elle « Je rentre du bou- des cours ! Il pleut dehors, il y a un vent monstre et je ne parle même pas de comment je ressemble à un sac de pommes de terre dans cette blouse ! »

« Je ne dis que ce que je vois » Philosopha James (une fois, il remercierait le ciel de lui avoir donné Remus comme ami et Sirius comme bonne étoile) avant d'ajouter, charmeur, « Et si tu te trouves horrible aujourd'hui, ça ne veut qu'une chose : Tu es superbement resplendissante de beauté à tout autre moment ! »

Lily resta muette à le fixer avec des yeux de merlan fris pendant plusieurs minutes. « Tu as une aventure avec la voisine et tu as dévoré toute sa bibliothèque rose pendant qu'elle se préparait » déclara la jeune femme avec une lueur de malice dans le regard « C'est la seule explication. Ca explique tout. Que tu sois au courant de « la soirée romantique parfaite » et ce besoin de me faire une belle surprise par culpabilité »

James rit et lui envoya une miche de pain sur le visage. « Mangeons. Après nous parlerons. Tu as raison, j'ai préparé cette soirée dans le but d'avoir une conversation importante avec toi- mais sans l'aide de la voisine »

« Tu commences à m'effrayer » Lily eut un sourire crispé. « Il s'est passé quelque chose de grave ? »

« Je t'aime » Murmura James « Et je t'interdis formellement de ne pas profiter à fond de ce dîner … Tu sais le temps que j'ai mis à cuisiner tous ces trucs ? » Ajouta-t-il d'une voix faussement sévère.

« James… » Lily soupira, mélancolique, et jeta à nouveau un regard émerveillé autour d'elle. Ce n'était pas tant les chandelles, l'ambiance tamisée, la musique, les petits plats, le vin, les fleurs, … qui la touchaient mais le fait que James Potter – son mari- ait pris du temps pour lui préparer tout ça. Il avait rarement prêté autant d'attention à sa personne. « Dis-moi juste que tu n'as rien d'honteux ou pitoyable à m'avouer »

« Promis » Le jeune homme pencha la tête sur le côté et prit sa main à travers la table. « Je veux juste qu'on s'entende mieux » Lily sourit et se mordit légèrement les lèvres… Bon sang, il faisait de véritables efforts avec ça !

« Je t'aime aussi » Répondit-elle avec retard en embrassant le creux de sa paume. Elle mangea une bouchée de viande et … pas de doute, James avait réellement cuisiné et ne s'était pas contenté de commander et de cacher les boîtes vides. Comme toujours, on sentait bien le goût du poivre … « Dis-moi depuis quand tu sais ce qu'est une soirée moldue romantique dans les règles de l'art ? »

Il s'empourpra. « Remus m'a un peu aidé » Avoua-t-il, elle se retint de rire. Ça expliquait certaines choses… « Et je suis tombé sur un vendeur super gentil à la grande surface, je lui expliqué ma situation et il m'a indiqué tout ce que je devais acheté… »

Lily plissa les yeux. « Quelque chose me dit que tu ne me dis pas tout »

James haussa les épaules et mangea – il essayait visiblement de gagner du temps. « A vrai dire, il m'a refourgué un truc et j'ai pas trop compris l'utilité … Mais il semblait dire que c'était nécessaire à l'apothéose de la soirée – alors tu vois » Petit rire nerveux « Bah, c'est pas grand-chose »

« Et ça s'appelle comment ? » Lily s'amusait follement. Il n'y avait rien de plus drôle que James lâcher dans un magasin moldu.

« Desper , non, des préseperatifs… c'est pas ça, des perpera, non, … des présapétifs ! »

Lily se mordit (à nouveau) les lèvres. Très fort. « Oh et … » Elle lui lança un regard malicieux qui fit rougir James jusqu'à la racine des cheveux « Tu as lu la notice explicative »

« Euh.. ben.. heu… c'est-à-dire que … tu vois… comme qui dirait … heu .. Tu vas trouver ça drôle mais … » Bafouilla-t-il. Il respira un bon coup. Lily se lécha les lèvres d'une manière suggestive « Hé ! » Se récria-t-il en l'observant « Tu sais parfaitement à quoi servent ces machins ! »

Lily acquiesça. Elle se leva. James déglutit (il y avait encore quelques mots dans sa tête comme enfiler sans déchirer, sexe, pénétration … Cet enfoiré de vendeur lui avait refilé un sextoy !) « Tu sais mon cœur » Murmura Lily, d'humeur féline « Parfois, c'est la pratique qui parle le mieux »

Carnet de James Potter.

_Bilan de la soirée : _

_Conversation reportée à ultérieurement. _


	5. Des frayeurs tu t'éviteras

_Coucou à tous !_

Désolé de ne pas avoir posté la semaine passé, j'ai eu un empêchement d'accès au net.

Merci à tous pour vos reviews et sans plus attendre je vous laisse profiter des derniers moments de plénitude du couple Potter ... A la semaine prochaine !

* * *

**Lily Potter, née Evans**

Loi 5

Des frayeurs tu t'éviteras

Lily ouvrit les yeux, la tête appuyée dans le creux de l'épaule de James. Cette façon dont elle se sentait, apaisée et protégée entre ses bras, l'avait toujours fascinée. Entre ses bras. Le seul endroit au monde où elle oubliait tout le reste. Cela avait toujours été comme ça- et cela l'avait beaucoup inquiétée au départ.

Elle le regarda. Il ne dormait pas plus qu'elle- il n'avait jamais été du genre à tomber mort après l'amour – mais ses paupières étaient fermées. Il savourait la plénitude, bien sûr.

Merlin !, songea-t-elle en sentant son cœur se gonfler d'amour à sa vue, dire qu'elle n'avait accepté de sortir avec lui pour – et uniquement pour- lui prouver qu'eux deux, ensemble, ça ne pouvait pas marcher. C'était contre les lois de l'univers. Et les voilà, heureux et mariés.

Elle, Lily Evans. Mariée à James Potter. Certains jours, elle avait du mal à s'en rendre compte. Elle se regardait dans le miroir, murmurait « madame Lily Potter » du bout es lèvres et souriait. C'était son petit rituel matinal pour se mettre de bonne humeur…

Il y avait aussi, bien sûr, les jours inévitables où elle se demandait comment elle avait pu commettre cette bêtise atroce de devenir la femme de monsieur l'enquiquineur Potter. C'était leurs principales nuits canapé. Tiens, en parlant de canapé…

« Que s'est-il passé ? »

James sourit, goguenard, et attira Lily encore plus près de lui. Bon sang, il ne se lasserait jamais de la sentir collée à lui. « Tu as besoin d'un dessin ? » Se moqua-t-il gentiment. N'importe qui, en entrant dans cette chambre, aurait deviné ce qui s'était passé… « Je crois qu'on appelle ça les devoirs conjugaux »

« Idiot » Elle le tapa sur le torse « Je te parle de cette journée- je ne t'ai jamais vu ainsi avant »

James avait, forcément, compris de quoi elle parlait. Ils se disputaient hier, ne se parlaient pas ce matin et il lui faisait un dîner aux chandelles ce soir. (Juste avant qu'il ne se fasse traîner de force dans le lit, et force de constater que le vendeur avait bien fait de lui conseiller les trésertatifs aux fruits)

Mais embêter Lily était tellement marrant…

« Je sais, je sais » Se congratula-t-il lui-même avant de se retourner et de coincer Lily sous son corps. « J'ai été formidable » Elle était tellement adorable avec ce petit air choqué ! « Et tu sais quoi » Murmura-t-il contre son oreille « Il y a encore de la réserve »

Elle était capable de développer une force hors du commun également quand il s'agissait de se dégager de sa poigne. C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva propulsé à sa place initiale en un instant.

« James Potter » Le prévint-elle d'une voix grinçante « Tu sais parfaitement de quoi je parle, ne m'oblige pas à réaborder le sujet de cette fâcheuse dispute, vu ? »

James grimaça. Trois heures. C'est le temps qu'avait tenu sa résolution de ne plus se disputer avec sa belle rousse. Il était aussi doué en relations humaines qu'un manchot en cuisine.

« J'ai discuté avec Remus »

« Tu radotes » Coupa-t-elle. Il fallait s'y attendre. James adorait tourner autour du pot et esquiver autant que possible ; Lily quant à elle n'était pas particulièrement patiente.

« Et je suis arrivé à la conclusion que » James sentit une petite boule d'angoisse lui enserrer la gorge. Il ignora la quantité phénoménale de _et si_ qui lui vinrent en tête et se lança. « que nous n'étions pas heureux »

Lily se redressa dans le lit, emportant le drap avec elle pour couvrir sa poitrine et lui envoya un regard qui n'était ni furieux, ni interrogatif, mais peureux. Transpirant littéralement de peur.

Il se rendit compte, mais un peu tard, qu'il aurait dû y mettre plus de formes. « Enfin, je veux dire » Il soupira, se passa une main dans les cheveux et se redressa sur un coude « Je… Je pense que nous devrions arrêter »

Évidemment, comme toujours dans ces cas-là, Lily s'était levée et était sortie de la chambre avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de mettre son idée au clair. C'en devenait désespérant. Devait-elle fuir ainsi chaque fois qu'il était sérieux ?

Il la retrouva à la salle de bain, le visage mouillé. Lily disait toujours que s'asperger le visage d'eau froide l'aidait à réfléchir quand elle était confuse. Ses mains étaient appuyées de part et d'autre de l'évier blanc, les jointures blanches tant elle serrait l'émail.

Elle était penchée en avant comme si elle allait être malade, et il l'entendit murmurer « Pas ça, non, je vous en prie, seigneur, pas ça- pas maintenant »

Il fronça les sourcils, perdu. Pas quoi ? Jamais il ne l'avait entendu utiliser une voix si suppliante, si apeurée. « Lily »

« Non » Elle se redressa fièrement et le foudroya du regard, avec une telle force qu'il oublia tout ce qu'il voulait dire. Le désespoir avait abandonné la jeune femme. « Tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça ! Tu n'as pas le droit de me faire une merveilleuse surprise comme ce soir pour m'annoncer que tu veux te séparer de moi ! »

Il n'eut aucune réaction, tant les mots le frappèrent. La quitter ?

Il ignora combien de temps ils restèrent ainsi à se fixer en chien de faïence, nus, dans leur salle de bain. Lily finit par détourner le regard et voulut partir, mais (heureusement) il eut le réflexe de lui attraper le bras et de l'empêcher d'avancer.

« Je n'ai jamais- » Commença-t-il. Elle leva vers lui un regard tellement désespéré qu'elle en soit venue à une mauvaise conclusion qu'il en eut le souffle coupé « Oh Lily- Je t'aime ! »

Quel duo de choc ils faisaient, l'une au bord des larmes et l'autre trop sonné pour réfléchir. Les larmes finirent par couler, alors qu'elle restait là, figée devant lui, ne faisant plus un mouvement, attendant la suite de la sentence.

« Je t'aime » répéta James en l'attirant contre lui « Je t'aime tellement » Il embrassa son cou et son épaule, et tout ce qu'il trouva à portée de lèvres sans desserrer son étreinte « Jamais je ne te quitterai voyons… »

« Ah non ? » Elle essuya ses joues, se sentant idiote d'avoir réagi si extrêmement. Elle le regarda « Mais alors, qu'est-ce que … ? »

« Je voulais que cette situation s'arrête – les colères, les disputes, la susceptibilité… » James sourit et l'embrassa furtivement sur les lèvres « Le canapé … »

Carnet de James Potter

_Bilan de la soirée/nuit :_

_Je déteste les quiproquos_

_Il y a certains moments je ne voudrais jamais- jamais- sortir du lit. Surtout si Lily y est aussi. _

_Ma femme est la plus belle-euh, ma femme est la plus belle-euh, ma femme est la plus belle-euh, ma femme- okay, nous avons fini par l'avoir notre conversation. Lily pensait comme quoi que nous ne pouvions continuer sur ce rythme encore longtemps…_

_Elle avait, semble-t-il, remarqué que cela nous minait tous les deux de se disputer tout le temps et que c'est d'ailleurs à cause de ça qu'elle craignait que je ne la plaque le jour où j'en aurais marre. _

_Ouais. Moi, la quitter, elle. Parce que, à elle, ça lui a traversé la tête- et plusieurs fois- de ne pas revenir à la maison- la garce ! Et tout ça, pour se tirer avec un bel apollon espagnol facile à vivre qui lui ferait l'amour certes moins bien que moi mais qui ne gueulerait pas à côté… _

_D'accord, elle a dit que, à certains moments, à bout, l'idée de partir lui avait traversé l'esprit mais que le mariage l'avait gardée- et je n'ai pas sauté sur les conclusions, elle aurait fini par penser à l'option de l'espagnol un jour où l'autre …En plus, je fait de reéls efforts- j'ai gardé ma remarque perfide sur l'amant pour moi !_

_Non, ce qui m'inquiète, c'est la conclusion que nous avons tirée de la discussion à cœur ouvert genre très guimauve comme je l'avais planifiée – je crois que ça ressemble à une sorte de pari sur notre futur … celui de ne pas se disputer pendant toute une semaine. _

_Et si on n'y arrive pas, on réfléchira sérieusement quel avenir on peut promettre à notre couple- voire pas d'avenir du tout … Et, je dois l'avouer, j'ai un peu peur … _

_Non mais franchement, Lily, moi, pas de disputes, vous y croyez ?_


	6. Tes soupçons tu tairas

Coucou à tous, un grand merci pour vos reviews, elles me font super plaisir.

L'intrigue se met enfin en place, 3 ... 2...1 ... parti, les paris sont lancés, j'attends vos hypothèses !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Lily Potter, née Evans**

Loi 6

Tes soupçons tu tairas

« Enfin, malgré toutes ces aventures, ça fait plaisir que vous soyez venu dîner »

« C'est vrai que un peu plus de ponctualité n'aurait pas été de refus mais »

« Sirius »

« Nous oublierons ce léger détail puisque vous êtes quand même venus. Finalement. Plus d'une heure en retard »

« Sirius…. »

« Ouais, je sais, je manque de respect mais bon, c'est pas comme si Remus avait réchauffé _trois fois_ les plats »

« Sirius ! »

« Tu veux quelque chose, Moony ? T'arrête pas de dire mon prénom… »

« Tes amis son irrécupérables, tu sais, ça ? » Murmura Lily dans l'oreille de James en prenant place à table, se faisant la plus petite possible dans ses chaussures. Ce n'était vraiment quelque chose dont elle pouvait être fière, tant de retard…

« En même temps si tu n'étais pas rentrée quinze minutes en retard »

« Si tu ne m'avais pas attendue pour te préparer »

« Si _tu_ n'avais pas pris une demi-heure sous la douche »

« Si TU ne t'étais pas trompé en me rappelant l'heure ce matin … »

« Et si _on_ mangeait peut-être ? » Les interrompit Sirius avec un sourire d'ange, toujours amusé par leurs prises de bec incessantes « Avant que James et Lily, après être arrivé en retard, ne nous continuent une jolie dispute dans les aigus au milieu du salon … »

Remus secoua la tête, visiblement désespéré. « Non ! » S'exclamèrent James et Lily, simultanément, en regardant leur ami qui haussa un sourcil, n'arrivant visiblement pas à y croire.

« Parce que non seulement » Commença Sirius en arquant de plus en plus les sourcils « vous nous empêcher de manger en arrivant en retard mais une fois là, vous ne voulez pas manger ? »

« Se disputer » Grogna James en attrapant une assiette, se servant les pâtes au délicieux fumet puis de commencer à manger, tout seul.

« C'est malpoli » Lui rappela Lily

« C'est pas plus malpoli que de critiquer le retard de ses invités » Argua James.

« Quoiqu'il en soit » reprit Lily en évitant le conflit habilement (elle servit les trois autres assiettes) « James et moi avons décidé de ne plus nous disputer »

« C'est une blague ? » Murmura Sirius

« Non » James releva la tête, une lueur de défi dans les yeux. « Une semaine entière sans cri »

Silence.

« Mwahahaha… »

« Sirius »

« mais, Remy … Mwahaha… James…. Hahaha »

« Sirius … »

« mwahahaha… pas de disputes … mwahaha »

« Sirius ! » Remus secoua la tête de désespoir. « Essuie tes joues. C'est malpoli de pleurer de rire »

« Mes amis sont irrécupérables » grommela James d'un ton défaitiste

« Tu vois » Le nargua Lily « j'avais raison. Pas que je n'ai pas toujours raison, de toute façon »

« Ca va être une longue semaine » Soupira Remus « Une très longue semaine »

« Je croyais que c'était toi qui lui avait donné cette idée » Murmura Lily « Après que James soit une fois de plus venu épancher ses problèmes sur ton épaule »

« Hey ! » Sirius releva brusquement la tête de son assiette en envoyant sa fourchette valser sur le mur d'en face « C'est moi le confident de Cornedrue ! »

« C'est pas une raison pour salir les murs » Remarqua Remus d'un air circonspect avant de se lever, aller chercher une loque et essuyer la trace. James regarda la scène, plus étonné que de raison, et un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres.

« Il se passe quoi, les gars ? » Demanda-t-il « Pour peu, on dirait un magnifique petit couple organisé avec Remus comme ménagère et Sirius le macho malpoli… »

« Prends en de la graine » Grommela Remus en reprenant sa place à la table, une lueur malicieuse dans le regard « C'est pas chez toi que tu verras un ménage de quiétude … »

« Oh Remus, je suis si contente » S'exclama Lily avec joie « Je me demandais quand tu l'avouerais enfin » Sirius s'étouffa dans son verre d'eau et camoufla son éclat de rire en toux. « Ca fait des années que je désespère d'entendre ton coming-out … »

Remus ne répondit rien. Il fixa la jeune fille, dans une expression extatique, partagée entre la vexation primaire et l'amusement. Sirius, quant à lui, trouvait cette situation entière des plus amusante. L'air de rien, il prit la main de Remus dans la sienne et envoya un sourire timide au couple marié.

« Merci Lily » Déclara-t-il d'un ton solennel « Nous ne savions pas comment aborder le sujet »

Lily lui envoya un clin d'œil complice. Remus déglutit péniblement. Puis intercepta le signe de la paupière de son colocataire et resserra ses doigts autour de ceux de Sirius. James ouvrait et fermait la bouche à rythme régulier, comme un poisson privé d'eau.

Puis, après de longues minutes à les fixer calmement, il se leva en détournant les yeux et murmura « Traites ». Puis, il alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

Aussitôt, les sourires de Sirius et Remus fanèrent. Lily lança une œillade excédée à la porte derrière laquelle James s'était enfermé et se leva. « Lil » Remus se mit à son tour debout « Je vais y aller. On n'aurait pas dû se moquer- »

La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel. « Peu importe ce qui se passe entre vous » Déclara-t-elle en pointa Sirius, qui fixait son verre d'un air vide, du menton « Il n'a pas le droit de réagir comme ça »

Remus soupira. « Je vais aller le voir. »

« Mais- »

« Si tu y vas, vous allez vous disputer alors que c'est votre semaine test. Tu devrais… »

« Tu devrais aller parler à Sirius » Trancha Lily « Il a l'air complètement atonisé. Moi, je m'occupe de mon _mari_. C'est pas parce qu'on ne doit pas se disputer qu'on doit éviter tous les conflits » Et sans laisser le temps à Remus d'argumenter, elle passa la porte.

Elle ne comprenait pas la manière dont avait réagi James. D'accord, ce n'était pas très correct de s'être joué de sa crédulité ainsi, mais pourquoi être parti si prestement, sans leur laisser le temps d'expliquer ou d'avouer ? Ca ne lui ressemblait pas. James était toujours du genre à chercher la confrontation, les explications. En particulier quand il n'était pas en tort.

Elle le trouva assis devant les toilettes, en train de faire bouillir une fiole au dessus d'une flamme créée avec sa baguette. Lily fronça les sourcils et s'avança. « Un poison ? »

« Allergie » Grommela James sans détourner les yeux de sa préparation. « Remus a mis du basilic dans les pâtes. Je l'ai goutté à la première cuillère. » Lily se mordit les joues pour ne pas rire. Ainsi, l'intérieur de la bouche de son cher et tendre était en train de virer au vert…. « Et puis, j'allais pas dire à Lunard que j'avais pas faim soudainement »

« C'est mignon » chuchota Lily en se laissant tomber à genou derrière lui pour observer la potion chauffer. « Tu ne voulais pas le blesser »

« Et puis » James secoua la tête, une lueur machiavélique brillant dans ses yeux « Si ils pensaient m'avoir aussi facilement ces deux idiots… »

« Tu ? » Lily fut surprise. Ainsi, il n'avait pas marché ? Plus le temps passait plus Lily se rendait compte des talents de comédien de James. Et ce n'était pas toujours pour le mieux.

« Ils deviennent trop proche » avoua James en baissant la tête. Lily posa ses mains contre son dos. « C'est dingue, on était quatre, à Poudlard, toujours plus unis tous les jours. Et là, Peter est retourné chez ses parents, j'habite avec toi et eux deux deviennent si complices qu'ils essayant de me jouer des tours à moi – moi qui ai été leur maître en la matière ! »

Les mains de Lily glissèrent sur les omoplates de James et descendirent vers ses côtes. Elle déposa son menton contre épaule, savourant le plaisir tout simple d'être collée à lui. « Je vois. Tu es jaloux » Il ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais un doigt de Lily posé devant ses lèvres le réduit au silence. « Toi et Sirius avez toujours été plus proche. Et toi, tu fais dans ta robe à la simple idée que Remus te remplace dans son cœur. »

James se retourna, les yeux légèrement écarquillés. « Tu deviens complètement folle. A t'entendre, je me meurs d'amour pour Patmol ! »

« Bien sûr » Lily lui sourit et prit une de ses mains dans les siennes. « Un amour fraternel. Et comme dans tous les amours, il y a de la jalousie. Tu es aussi en colère contre Sirius parce qu'il a accepté d'habiter avec Remus que tu l'étais contre moi quand j'ai accepté de faire binôme avec Levingston pour les travaux pratiques d'enchantements »

James fronça les sourcils. « Ca n'a rien à voir. Levingston était ton ex-petit ami. Je vois pas pourquoi tu devrais continuer à le voir alors qu'on a quitté Poudlard ! »

« Exactement comme Remus a toujours été le meilleur ami de Sirius et tu ne veux pas qu'il prenne ta place de presque frère » James leva les yeux au ciel, visiblement peu touché par la théorie loufoque de sa femme. « Mais tu es et resteras toujours le premier dans le cœur de Sirius, mon amour. Comme moi, je ne te tromperai jamais »

« J'espère bien » Grinça James en vidant la fiole de potion d'un trait. Il ne savait pas de quoi il avait le plus peur – qu'un jour, Lily trouve quelqu'un de mieux que lui ou bien que réellement ses deux meilleurs amis deviennent _trop_ proches ? « Quoi qu'il en soit » Déclara-t-il en se relevant « il est temps de faire payer à ces deux zigotos leur pitoyable tentative de se payer ma tête »

« Hum » Lily acquiesça. Elle se releva en se demandant comment il allait se venger. C'est dingue comme ça avait l'air facile, juste ainsi. Discuter avec James, dialoguer, se chamailler gentiment. Ce n'était pas si difficile de ne pas se disputer finalement. C'était même agréable. Pour une fois, Lily ne se sentait pas stressée ou tendue. Ça faisait du bien. « Vous n'aurez qu'à finir la soirée à trois. Je ne compte pas m'éterniser, je dois me lever tôt demain »

James se figea avec la main sur la poignée « On est mardi soir. Tu n'as pas cours le mercredi matin »

Lily se figea à son tour et se mordit la langue. Idiote ! Comment pouvait-elle avoir fait une faute aussi stupide ? « J'ai… des recherches à faire » Elle releva les yeux sur son amoureux. Après tout, ce n'était qu'un demi- mensonge.

James la dévisagea avec colère. Mais il n'explosa pas, bien qu'elle vit parfaitement qu'il en avait envie. Il se retourna et ouvrit la porte. « Ne me mens pas Lil. Je préfère encore que tu me avoues ne pas pouvoir me le dire plutôt que te voir mentir. Tu sais parfaitement que je sais _toujours_ quand tu me mens »

« Pardon » La jeune femme était choquée. D'accord, ils avaient fait une trêve mais il y donnait tant d'importance que ça ? Au point de ne pas l'obliger à dire ce qu'elle ferait toute la matinée ? Et curieux comme il était, et jaloux aussi, il se retenait, juste pour ne pas se disputer … Lily soupira de frustration. Il avait donc si peu confiance en leur couple. Elle savait qu'ils devraient ''Réfléchir à leur avenir ensemble'' si ils étaient incapables de ne pas se crier dessus. Mais ce n'était pas pour ça qu'ils allaient se séparer quand même ?

« Je te le dirai » Déclara-t-elle rapidement avant qu'il ne sorte de la salle de bain « Je te le dirai à la fin de la semaine, promis. Parce que j'ai vraiment envie de te le dire tout de suite, mais ça ne va pas te plaire »

« Bien » termina-t-il sobrement en détachant son bras de son emprise. Lily se sentit blessée. N'était-ce pas une réaction pire que des cris ? « Embrassez-vous ! »

La jeune fille se retrouva à nouveau sous le charme de son incroyable faculté à feindre l'engouement. Comment pouvait-il avoir un ton si enjoué ? « Je ne croirai pas que vous êtes ensemble tant que vous ne vous serez pas embrassé devant moi les gars »

Carnet de James Potter

_Bilan de la soirée_

_Sirius Black est malade. Complètement barje. Carrément dingue. _

_Je ne peux pas le croire. Il m'a fallu une heure pour m'en remettre. Remus aussi d'ailleurs. Comment a-t-il pu lui sauter dessus comme ça ? Juste pour rire ! Complètement à côté de la plaque, franchement. _

_Arght. Cette vision de mon meilleur ami se jetant à plat ventre sur Remus… Ca me poursuivra à jamais. Il est pas bien comme garçon. Au moins, Rem et moi sommes d'accord sur ce point. En parlant de poing, peut-être que notre loupiot a réagi un peu trop violemment en lui mettant un crochet du droit, non ?_

_Je crois que je ne vais pas aller dormir. Je dois me lever dans une demi-heure. Lily s'est assoupie dans notre salon de Godric's Hollow. Apparemment, même en partant en première de chez Sirius, elle n'a pas réussi à rejoindre le lit. Elle ressemble à un ange quand elle dort paisiblement. _

_Quand même… J'aimerais bien savoir ce qu'elle me cache ainsi. Ça me fait un peu peur. Je déteste quand elle me fait des cachotteries. Sans parler que ça fait deux semaines qu'elle se lève aux aurores !_

_Allez Potter, courage. Dans une heure, tu te taperas le vieux grinçant comme superviseur. C'est pas le moment de se poser des questions sur la tigresse. Après tout, elle m'a quand même juré cette nuit qu'elle serait toujours fidèle, non ? Ca ne doit pas être si grave … _


	7. La confiance tu garderas

Coucou à toutes !

J'ai vraiment peu de temps alors en bref : Merci pour les reviews, vous êtes adorables ! Je pars en vacances dans quelques heures, je pensais pouvoir avoir fini le chap de rasp hollow mais non, donc ce sera pour mon retour (environ 3 semaines)

En attendant, Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Lily Potter, née Evans**

Loi 7

La confiance tu garderas

« Tu es superbe » Ne put s'empêcher de remarquer James en sortant de la douche. Lily était devant le miroir et finissait de se maquiller. Elle portait un haut noir sur une large jupe blanche et ses cheveux roux relevés.

Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil via son reflet et lui sourit en remerciements. « Tu as une mine horrible. Tu es rentré tard ? »

« Il y quarante minutes » Bailla James en attrapant une serviette. Un sourire amusé passa sur ses lèvres et il ne put s'empêcher de venir se coller à elle et d'embrasser son cou.

« James, non ! » Hurla-t-elle en s'éloignant « Tu es trempé » Le jeune homme éclata de rire. Rien ne le mettait de meilleure humeur le matin que de voir sa petite mine renfrognée. « T'es impossible » Grogna-t-elle

« T'es pas drôle » Contra-t-il en se frottant énergiquement le corps, dans l'espoir vain que la fatigue disparaîtrait avec. « Et puis, pourquoi t'es aussi jolie ? » Demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. Il faisait de grands efforts pour éteindre cette petite voix mesquine en lui qui lui disait que Lily devait avoir quelqu'un d'autre à qui plaire. Il avait confiance en elle. Il la connaissait.

Mais on était mercredi matin. Il allait la laisser partir, sans avoir aucune idée de sa destination, et dans une tenue qui ferait tourner la tête de n'importe quel homme normalement constitué…

« C'est vrai, tu trouves que je suis belle ? » Le questionna-t-elle avec un sourire radieux qui fit accélérer le cœur de James. Puis, ses joues devinrent cramoisies et elle détourna les yeux. « Est-ce que tu pourrais t'habiller, s'il te plaît ? »

A nouveau, James fut forcé de rire. « Lily Evans. Toujours si incapable de voir un homme nu sans rougir de gêne… »

« Je n'ai pas envie d'être en retard » Grommela-t-elle « Alors… » Les yeux de James s'agrandirent tout grand et il se stoppa, l'essuie pendant négligemment sur son épaule. Lily venait-elle de … de dire que le voir lui donnait envie de … « Pourquoi t'a l'air si étonné ? C'est si dingue que parfois ta femme ait envie de toi ? »

Il secoua la tête. « C'est tellement rare qu'elle avoue ses faiblesses devant moi »

« J'y vais » Conclut Lily en lui plaquant un bisou sur la joue. Elle sortit rapidement et James ne put que constater les faits. Elle avait habillement détourné le sujet de savoir où elle allait passer la matinée et il n'avait pas marché, il avait couru dans son piège !

Quand il se rendit dans la chambre pour récupérer son uniforme, James aperçut le sac de cours de Lily. Posé sur la chaise à bascule, elle semblait l'avoir oublié. Il s'approcha, une remarque moqueuse au bord des lèvres, mais son cœur faillit bien s'arrêter quand il se rendit compte que le sac était vide …

Non, s'insurgea-t-il, Tu as confiance en Lily. Ne pas laisser le doute s'insinuer. Ne pas douter …

Il attrapa sa robe puis ouvrit l'armoire pour récupérer ses papiers d'identité et son badge d'entrée pour le ministère. Ils étaient sur l'étage tout au-dessus. C'était un arrangement avec Lily. Elle était plus petite donc elle mettait ses cours sur la planche du bas et lui récupérait celle du haut. Il sauta, attrapa le badge et bouscula une des fardes au passage.

Celle-ci tomba par terre et s'ouvrit, répandant toute une ribambelle de parchemins sur le sol. James jura, flanqua ses objets dans sa poche et récupéra les parchemins couverts de l'écriture inclinée de Lily. Il soupira de soulagement quand il s'aperçut qu'elle avait mis la date sur chacun d'entre eux. Un coup d'œil à sa montre l'avertit qu'il avait juste le temps de réparer les dégâts avant d'être en retard.

Il n'aurait pas dû vouloir remettre ces parchemins à leur place. Ou bien Lily n'aurait certainement jamais dû les dater. Car le dernier d'entre eux… datait d'il y a plus de trois mois.

Pris d'un doute malvenu, James ouvrit une deuxième farde. Puis une troisième, le cœur battant la chamade. Rien. Il n'y avait plus rien. C'était comme si Lily avait simplement arrêté de prendre des notes aux cours à cette date.

Par acquis de conscience, James se saisit de l'organiseur de Lily, celui dans lequel elle planifiait son étude et ses travaux à rendre. A la date fatidique du 24 février, il y avait une dernière note.

_13h30, Café des deux rencontres, Philippe Laurenz_

« Potter ! Vous avez quinze minutes de retard ! » Hurla le sergent instructeur en le voyant arriver. James ne réagit pas, les yeux perdus dans le vague. Il se sentait nauséeux et dans les vapes. Il ne pouvait pas croire. Il ne pouvait pas y croire. Pas Lily. Pas elle. Elle ne ferait pas ça. Il devait y avoir une explication logique. Il y en avait forcément une. Il _devait_ y en avoir une.

Avant qu'il ait compris comment, l'apprenti Auror Potter se retrouva à apporter une tasse de café au sergent instructeur Hataway, récupérer une pile de dossiers à compléter et se diriger vers le box commun des futurs aurors. Mais il n'avait qu'une pensée en tête. Que faisait Lily ?

Bon, courage, se dit James. Ne pas se laisser aller. Ne pas flancher. Il ne pouvait pas laisser sa vie privée empiéter sur son travail, c'était la règle numéro un ici. Après une grande inspiration, il ouvrit le premier tas de parchemins.

_Kayuza, Monroe. Arrêté il y a un an pour activité illégale. Saisi sur le lieu de travail : éprouvettes à analyser ultérieurement. Matériel pour recherches non autorisées. Trois baguettes à identifier. Adresse de l'arrestation : rue des peupliers, 25, dans les arrières salles de l'institut de médicomagie. Mise sous scellés magiques. _

Médicomagie… Est-ce que Lily avait arrêté ses études sans l'avertir ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait désormais ? Elle travaillait ? Elle avait changé d'orientation ? Elle avait prêté ses cours à une amie ? Et qui était ce Lorenz ? Son amant ? Un ami ? L'employeur ?

Non, s'insurgea James. Il faut que je finisse absolument de remettre ce dossier en ordre. C'était ça puis il aurait enfin le droit d'aller un peu sur le terrain. Il serait bien obligé d'arrêter de penser à Lily… ou il finirait à l'hôpital pour imprudence …

_Identification des éprouvettes : Hydrocarbures stabilisés. Hydracide de sel de cigüe. Ammonium magiquement amplifié. Écailles pilées de Tortéum Scilla. Venin de vampire. Œil d'algues vertes. Main de bézoard._

Hein ? James sursauta et ouvrit les yeux en grand avant de se rendre compte qu'il ne lisait plus qu'un mot sur deux. Idiot. Au moins, même si ses pensées divergeaient forcément sur ce qu'était en train de faire Lily et avec qui, il gardait suffisamment d'intelligence pour savoir que les végétaux n'avaient pas d'yeux. Ni les vampires de venin. Quant à trouver une main dans l'estomac d'une chèvre …

Main. Où les mains de Lily étaient-elles exactement maintenant ? Que faisait-elle avec ses jolis et fins doigts ? Pourquoi était-elle si joyeuse ? Pourquoi s'était-elle faite si jolie ? Elle l'avait rassuré avant de partir. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle l'aimait, qu'elle avait envie de lui. Mais était-ce vrai ? N'essayait-elle pas d'endormir sa méfiance ? Et si …

Non. Le boulot. Se concentrer. On reviendra aux potions plus tard.

_Identification des baguettes magiques : 32 cm, bois de Houx, ventricule de dragon. Appartient à Monroe Kayuza arrêté à la date du 28 mars 1978. 21 cm, bois de cerisier, plume de Phénix. Appartient à Axelle Kayuza, femme de Monroe Kayuza. Interrogatoire en page 4. 37 cm, bois de cerisier, ventricule de dragon. Appartient à Lorenz Philippe. _

Le souffle de James se cala dans sa trachée. Il ferma les yeux et les rouvrit. Il fixa le nom. Le lut et relut. Aucun doute possible. C'était le même quand dans l'agenda de Lily. Il ne rêvait pas. Mais que faisait-il là ? Et qui était ce type ? Dans quoi Lily avait-elle mis les pieds ?

Le feu aux fesses, il sauta hors de sa chaise et se précipita vers l'armoire remplie de dossiers du fond de la salle. Il trouva un paquet de parchemin au nom de Lorenz, seul un pour un Philippe. Tout ce qui était repris était une description physique (blond, 1m60, trapu. Tout son contraire. Rassurant ou inquiétant ?) et les caractéristiques de sa baguette. Alors que James remettait le parchemin, plutôt déçu, il aperçut une note au verso.

_Philippe Lorenz, 53 ans, connu pour avoir pris part avant et pendant la guerre à de nombreuses organisations antiministérielles dont la plus célèbre et inquiétante est la société Kayuza. Malgré l'arrestation des deux patrons, cette organisation de recherches fondamentales employant régulièrement de jeunes diplômés de médicomagie (voire un certain nombre de non-diplômés) continue son œuvre. Bien qu'il n'y ait aucune preuve disponible pour le moment, des témoins fantômes se recoupent : il semblerait que l'organisation cherche à dépasser le département des mystères sur les nouvelles découvertes magiques. _

_Enquête à poursuivre. _

Deux possibilités : 1) être soulagé car il doutait que Lily aille se chercher un petit blond de 53 piges pour le tromper. 2) être paniqué car Lily faisait partie de ces gens assez remonté contre le ministère pour prendre part à une organisation illégale si cela pouvait aider la résistance. Et elle rentrait parfaitement dans le groupe des 'pas encore diplômés'.

« Potter ! » Le fit sursauter le sergent instructeur. James se dépêcha de ranger l'étrange parchemin qui n'avait pas du tout le ton d'une enquête officielle et rejoignit le boss. Il tenait trois photos en main. « Où en êtes-vous sur le dossier Kayuza ? »

« J'ai presque fini de rédiger le compte-rendu de l'interrogatoire pour le procès »

L'instructeur souffla. « Tant de paperasserie ! » Il montra le siège en face du menton et James y prit place, essayant de rassembler ses esprits et de ne pas sa laisser distraire. Ne pas penser à sa femme. Ni trahison, ni activité suspecte. Être concentré. « Que savez-vous de l'organisation Kayuza Potter ? »

« Illégale, antiministériel, essaye de dépasser le département des mystères, recherche fondamentale sur la magie » Récita James en ne croyant pas à sa chance. Il allait travailler sur ce cas avec le boss ? Il allait pouvoir découvrir ce que fabriquait sa femme en faisant un boulot de routine ? Le hasard faisait bien les choses parfois quand même !

« C'est cela » Acquiesça l'instructeur, surpris qu'il en sache autant « Ils ont quelques revendications, rien d'officiel. En gros, ils pensent qu'il y a des taupes au ministère et que nous vendons nos découvertes à Vous-savez-qui. »

« Attendez » l'interrompit James « Vous voulez dire qu'ils font ces recherches pour ne pas laisser Vous-savez-qui gagner en puissance ? »

« Potter ! Dans quel camp êtes-vous ? Vous pensez qu'il y a des taupes chez les langues de plomb ? » Oui, songea James, mais il évita de le dire. « La position officielle est que ce sont les Kayuza qui revendent leurs infos aux mangemorts »

« Comment on fait pour savoir de quel côté ils sont vraiment alors ? »

« C'est là tout le problème » Souligna le sergent « Ils emploient des mangemorts et des gens très proches de Dumbledore. Il est presque impossible de savoir ce qui se passe dans le bas des bâtiments de médicomagie. Depuis qu'on y a nous-même déposé les scellés il y a un an, aucun Auror ne peut plus y rentrer. Ils ont saboté notre propre outil »

« Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ? »

« On commence par arrêter d'interrompre les supérieurs ! » James leva les yeux au ciel. Ah, vivement le diplôme ! « Nous n'avons aucune preuve que les activités illégales persistent. Pour l'instant, on essaye d'avoir des infos par les éléments les plus faibles. » Il y eut une pause avec James se mordant les lèvres pour ne pas poser de question et le sergent s'impatientant que la question vienne enfin. « Les jeunes, Potter ! » Finit-il par répondre sans l'évidente question qui aurait dû venir. « On observe, espionne puis interroge les plus jeunes éléments »

« Et comment on repère parmi les étudiants ceux qui bossent pour les Kazuya dans ceux qui vont en cours ? »

« Ils viennent plus tôt, repartent plus tard et n'ont pas de sacs de cours. La plupart du temps, ce sont des fausses pistes mais on en tient une bonne en ce moment » James déconnecta. Non, ce n'était une description de Lily. Ça ne voulait rien dire… Même si elle se comportait comme ça … Le sergent avait dit qu'il y avait des mangemorts… Lily ne travaillerait pas avec eux, n'est-ce pas ?

« On ignore encore son nom » Continuait le sergent « et nos deux dernières tactiques d'approche n'ont rien donné. C'est là que vous entrez en scène Potter »

« Moi ? »

« Vous. Vous allez vous débrouiller pour qu'elle se confie à vous, séduisez-là, faites ce que vous voulez, mais on a besoin d'infos. Elle déjeune tous les mercredi à la terrasse des deux rencontres. Faites attention, aux deux aspirants précédents, elle a répliqué l'idiot mensonge qu'elle était mariée. Ne lui laissez pas l'occasion de se défiler »

« Vous êtes sûr que c'est un mensonge ? » demanda James en fronçant les sourcils, mal à l'aise à l'idée de devoir séduire une fille… Si Lily l'apprenait… En même temps, rien ne lui disait qu'elle-même ne faisait rien d'irréprochable en ce moment …

« Potter. Vous en connaissez beaucoup des jeunes de votre âge assez stupides pour se marier ? » Souffla l'instructeur en levant les yeux au ciel. James retint le 'moi je le suis' qui lui vint et se leva.

« Quand part-on ? »

_Carnet de James Potter_

_Bilan de la matinée_

_Aarght ! Je vais devenir fou ! Je préférais encore me disputer avec elle plutôt que de la soupçonner de toutes sortes de choses immondes ! _

_Et si j'ai raison… si elle ne m'aime plus… qu'est-ce que je vais faire ?_

_Non, elle m'aime et je l'aime. On devrait être heureux. On a tout pour l'être. _

_Et merde, comment je fais pour attendre la semaine prochaine pour la mettre face aux faits ? parce que si je le fais ce soir, ça va sérieusement crier… _

_Quand je pense que la semaine passée, on se disputait sur un hypothétique bébé !_

_Il n'y a que Lily Evans pour arriver à me faire craindre l'avenir comme ça … _


	8. Le destin tu détesteras

Tout d'abord, merci pour vos reviews.

Ensuite, pardon pour le retard.

Finalement, sachez juste que je ne maîtrise pas toujours les évènements impormptus de ma vie et que je fais vraiment tout mon possible pour essayer d'être régulière sur ce site même si mes efforts ne portent pas vraiment leurs fruits. En attendant, j'espère que vosu ne serez pas déçu de cette suite qui répondra, pour une fois, à ce que vous imaginiez.

**Lily Potter, née Evans**

Loi 8

Le destin tu détesteras

James et son boss prirent place dans le café des deux rencontres vers onze heures. Il leur restait une heure avant l'arrivée de la suspecte. Cela laissa le temps au jeune homme de parcourir le dossier. L'affaire avait apparemment été prise à la légère. Pas de pistage qui ait duré plus d'une heure, pas d'informations sur son identité, ni même une description physique. Plutôt bâclée, l'investigation.

C'est ainsi que le boss l'avertit. C'était enfin arrivé. Son enquête. A lui et rien que pour lui. Bien sûr, ce n'était rien d'utile mais il allait quand même pouvoir s'exercer un peu. Interroger cette fille, d'abord incognito puis, si il le fallait vraiment, au ministère. Déterminer si elle avait ou non un lien avec les Kayuza. Et puis, simplement, acquérir des informations sur elle.

Son nom, son âge, son parcours, ses études. Son origine, magique ou non, son état civil, ses connaissances, … Si elle fréquentait des mangemorts, c'était mal parti. Il lui faudrait déterminer ce qu'elle savait ou non, ce qu'elle gardait sous silence, ce sur quoi elle mentait carrément.

C'était plus qu'excitant.

En parcourant le dossier, James tomba sur des noms connus. Il y avait Eva Mendel, une copine de cours de Lily, mais il avait été déterminé qu'elle n'avait pas de lien avec l'organisation, seulement une aventure avec un certain Dolohov, soupçonné d'être du côté obscur, sans preuve.

Le nom de Regulus Black apparaissait également. Apparemment, il avait visité l'institut de médicomagie pendant toute une période dans les trois mois qui venaient de s'écouler. On poursuivait les recherches de ce côte. James se demandait s'il devait dire ou non au chef que la mère de Sirius était hospitalisée dans un service spécial affilié à sainte mangouste, service qui se trouvait au cœur de l'institut. Il se pouvait très bien que Regulus soit simplement venu rendre visite à sa mère. La question était de savoir pourquoi un évènement aussi important n'avait été pris en compte par l'investigateur …

Puis, enfin, il arriva sur l'étudiante qu'il devait sonder. Il y avait ses horaires d'arrivée et de retour mais personne ne l'avait jamais tracée jusque son domicile, ce qui voulait certainement dire qu'elle rentrait en transplanant. Deux approches avaient eu lieu. La première, menée par Perez, comme James s'y était attendu, consistait à lui foncer dessus, lui dire qu'il était Auror et la pousser à se confier par l'intimidation. Cela n'avait rien donné. Elle s'était éclipsée en prétextant un 'rendez-vous conjugal'. En même temps, comme Perez avait commencé par dire qu'ils n'avaient pas assez d'éléments pour l'emmener au ministère …

Jim McDool se l'était joué en briseur de cœur en tentant de la draguer pour lui soutirer des infos. James trouvait cela ridicule, et pourtant, on attendait de lui qu'il recopie cette technique. Cette fois-là, la jeune fille sans nom avait déclaré ne pas pouvoir parler avec lui car son mari n'apprécierait guère. Un des principaux éléments qui avait fait pensé aux enquêteurs que la jeune fille n'était pas mariée était que ses mains étaient totalement dénudé de bijoux.

Inconsciemment, James repensa à Lily qui ne mettait jamais son alliance moldue, ni son anneau sorcier, quand elle allait à ses cours pratiques car elle ne voulait pas risquer de les perdre ou les abîmer dans le sang et les potions. Si cette fille était vraiment étudiante, elle pourrait réellement être mariée et l'approcher en jouant au don juan ne marcherait pas. Surtout que la plupart des filles intelligentes assez que pour faire ce genre d'études n'aimait pas les coureurs … (Il avait lui-même dégusté avec Lily à Poudlard)

James n'avait toujours aucune idée de la manière dont il allait procéder quand l'instructeur reprit. « Elle sort du bâtiment principal. Allez vous placer au bar, elle s'installera sur le troisième tabouret, comme toujours. Je vous observe d'ici. » L'apprenti Auror acquiesça et laissa le dossier derrière lui. « N'oubliez pas que l'exercice me permettra de remettre votre note de stage, Potter ! Et ne m'adressez ni un regard, ni un mot quoi qu'il se passe »

« Bien » Souffla James en prenant place. Pour donner le changer, il commanda à boire tandis que le carillon sonnait. Il feint donc de ne pas prêter attention à la personne qui s'installait à un tabouret de lui. Il y eut le bruit sourd d'une mallette qu'on dépose sur le comptoir puis un rire ironique, nerveux, sortit de la bouche de la jeune fille. James leva les yeux.

« Je redoutais le jour où ce serait ton tour. Tous les matins, je priais Merlin de me laisser le temps de t'avertir avant que tu ne sois envoyé ici »

« Lily … »

« Et avec ton idée stupide de ne pas se disputer ! » gémit-elle en abaissant la tête vers le bar, complètement dépitée « Si tu m'en avais laissé l'occasion … Je- »

Sans un mot dire, James se leva, passa devant la table de l'instructeur sans un regard (celui-ci par contre ne le lâchait pas et était à deux doigt de lui gueuler de retourner sur son siège) et il s'enferma dans les toilettes. Il se passa de l'eau sur le visage puis abattit son poing dans le mur de manière compulsive.

Non. Ce n'était pas possible. Il rêvait. Il allait retourner dans la salle de restaurant et se rendre compte que c'était une autre personne. Pas Lily. Pas SA Lily dans une organisation criminelle. Pas sa Lily, le sujet de sa première vraie enquête. C'était impossible, n'est-ce pas ? Lily Evans n'était pas … Elle était miss préfète parfaite, elle ne pouvait pas avoir dévié à ce point.

Ses rêves, tous ses rêves d'étudier puis de devenir une grande scientifique. Elle n'avait pas tout laissé tomber, n'est-ce pas ? Et surtout, pas sans lui en parler ? Elle ne pouvait pas l'avoir trahi comme ça. Pas elle. Pas Lily.

Mais quand il retourna dans la salle, il fallut se rendre à l'évidence. Sa femme était l'accusée de son enquête. Et maintenant, il devait partir l'interroger pour obtenir son diplôme.

« J'ai passé toute la matinée à me demander si tu avais quelqu'un d'autre » déclara-t-il en prenant place sur le tabouret juste à côté du sien. Elle lui jeta un regard furtif puis se reconcentra sur l'assiette que le barman lui avait apportée par habitude.

« Je n'ai jamais vou- »

« Alors, je suppose que je devrais me sentir soulager que ce ne soit que ça. Je devrais, non, Lily ? » Insista-t-il en la fixant du regard. Il s'aperçut que ses mains tremblaient et il n'y avait pas pire preuve d'aveu.

« Je voulais te le dire » Soupira-t-elle d'une voix tremblante

« Oui, c'est vrai. Quel soulagement ! Elle ne m'a pas trompé. Du moins, rien de sexuel. Elle s'est contenté d'abandonner ses études, changer de vie, travailler pour l'ennemi, être sujette à une enquête sans en avertir son Auror de mari, trahir sa confiance- Je continue ? »

« Tu ne me laisses même pas l'occasion de me justifier » Sa fourchette broyait et écrasait sa purée et les petits pois rejoignirent bientôt l'état de décomposition des pommes de terre. « J'avais l'intention de tout te dire mais »

« Mais il y a toujours une bonne raison. Tu aurais dû me le dire le premier jour. Même avant. Au moment où ces gens sont venus te trouver pour te proposer quelque chose, tu aurais dû me le dire. Il y a des mois. » James vida son verre d'un trait, regrettant qu'il ne soit pas alcoolisé « Des mois Lily »

« J'ai essayé » murmura-t-elle alors qu'il se levait, ne pouvant plus rester calme plus longtemps. Il avait déjà fait un énorme effort et il ne tenait pas à avoir une dispute dans cet endroit public. Encore moins devant son patron. Ce serait suffisamment compliqué de ne pas l'incriminer plus. « J'ai essayé il y a des mois. Le premier jour. Tu t'en souviens ? Je t'ai demandé ce que tu penserais de moi si j'arrêtais mes études… Et tu as dit »

« J'ai dit que ma femme n'était pas du genre à abandonner. Je croyais aussi qu'elle n'était pas du genre à trahir et mentir. Je pensais que je n'aurais jamais à douter d'elle. Visiblement, je me suis trompé »

Il sortit en se dégageant de la main qu'elle avait posée sur son bras pour le retenir. Elle le poursuivit dans la rue, il l'entendit crier son nom mais ne se retourna pas. Il devait réfléchir. Et se calmer. Faire le point. Car s'il lui parlait maintenant, il pourrait bien faire une grosse bêtise qu'il regretterait longtemps …

Lily le regarda partir. Il ne se retourna pas. Il transplana, les poings serrés et le dos tendu. Il n'avertit personne de sa destination. Derrière elle, elle entendit la porte du café tinté puis l'autre Auror sortir en criant « Potter »

« Ne le virez pas » Dit Lily en se retournant vers lui. Il ressemblait trait pour trait à la description que James lui en avait fait. « C'est de ma faute. Il faut l'excuser »

« Vous… le connaissez ? »

« Oui, Murmura Lily d'une voix éteinte, oui je le connais mais il ne sait rien sur ce que je fais alors laisse-le tranquille » Sans un mot de plus, elle alla récupérer son sac, paya son repas auquel elle n'avait pas touché et décida de rentrer chez elle, dans le vain espoir d'y trouver James.

Le 'Tyran' comme l'avait affectueusement surnommé James la suivit à l'intérieur, puis dehors, comme si ce simple fait l'aiderait à comprendre. Mais elle transplana également sans un regard pour lui.

La maison ne lui avait jamais semblée si austère et froide. Quelle horreur. Quel monstre elle faisait. Elle n'avait jamais eu l'intention de le blesser et encore moins de lui mentir. Elle pourrait bien se trouver toutes les excuses du monde maintenant, aucune ne serait acceptable. Parce que la vérité était tout simplement qu'elle avait eu peur.

Peur que James soit déçu, qu'il ne veuille pas ça pour elle, qu'ils se disputent et qu'elle réagisse inconsidérément. Ou qu'il réagisse inconsidérément. Ils étaient tellement doués pour ça, tous les deux. Ce qu'elle voulait, c'est que rien ne change entre eux. Ils étaient tellement bien comme ça, elle avait juste voulu… préserver leur bonheur.

A qui mentait-elle exactement ? Elle savait exactement pourquoi elle n'avait rien dit, de quoi elle avait peur. Elle tremblait à l'idée qu'il ne la soutienne pas et qu'il essaye de la convaincre de se désengager. Et c'est certainement ce que James aurait fait. Et, sur le point de travailler pour les Kayuza, Lily avait tellement douté que son mari l'aurait convaincu de ne pas le faire. Mais elle voulait le faire. Vraiment.

Pourquoi fallait-il toujours… C'était tellement… Et, juste le jour où elle s'était promise de lui dire la vérité, il organisait ce souper et ils décidaient de ne plus se disputer. Elle avait juste voulu attendre la fin de la semaine pour le lui dire. Et le destin avait voulu que les Aurors – soit disant dépassé par cette foutue guerre qui n'en finissait pas – s'intéressent à une stupide étudiante comme elle.

Arght !

Après avoir le tour du propriétaire et décidé qu'il n'y avait vraiment personne, elle alla chez Sirius. C'est sûrement là que James devait être. Il ne pouvait être nulle part d'autre. Et il fallait, absolument, qu'il écoute sa piteuse défense.

Elle sonna, toqua, cria puis, au moment où elle menaçait de défoncer la porte, la tête de Sirius apparut dans l'embrasure.

« Merlin mais vous êtes – Lily ! » S'écria-t-il avant de se radoucir en la voyant. Il fronça les sourcils. « Qu'est-ce que tu … »

« Laisse-moi entrer » Demanda la jeune fille

Sirius jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui puis secoua la tête « Pas maintenant. C'est vraiment pas le bon moment. »

« Je sais qu'il est là, Sirius. Laisse-moi entrer. Il faut que je lui parle »

« Vraiment Lily, c'est pas- Et il n'y a personne, je t'assure » S'empressa-t-il de rajouter

« Sirius, s'il te plaît » Supplia-t-elle « Il faut que je vois James »

Il jeta un nouveau d'œil à l'intérieur puis soupira et ouvrit la porte. « James n'est pas là. » Dit-il quand elle entra. « Mais dis-moi ce qu'il s'est passé que je sache si je dois m'inquiéter pour lui ou pas »

Lily commença par la cuisine, passa dans le salon, ouvrit la porte de la chambre de Remus, de la salle de bain puis celle de la chambre de Sirius. Elle se figea. Un sanglot au creux de la gorge, refusant de s'avouer vaincue, elle se retourna vers Sirius. « Alors il n'est vraiment pas là ? »

« Non » Murmura le jeune homme en se tordant les mains, les joues complètement rouges. La jeune fille ne prit pas la peine de le dévisager avec dégoût. Sirius pouvait bien faire ce qu'il voulait avec les deux jumelles sur son lit, ce qu'elle voulait, elle, c'était James.

« Alors je… » Murmura-t-elle en repartant. Il l'attrapa par le bras, visiblement très concerné.

« Que s'est-il encore passé encore ? »

« Je… je l'ai trahi » Soupira-t-elle en se détachant du meilleur ami de son mari. Puis, elle s'encourut et transplana chez elle à nouveau. Elle ne savait pas où chercher d'autre. Elle avait l'impression d'être complètement perdue, le cerveau fonctionnant au ralenti.

La porte était ouverte. Son cœur accéléra, elle se pressa et, au milieu du hall, elle distingua parfaitement le sac de voyage. James apparut à ce moment en provenance de à salle à manger. Pas de surprise cette fois.

« Tes affaires » Déclara-t-il « Tu les prends et tu t'en vas »

« James… »

« Pas de James ! » Le jeune homme envoya le sac vers elle et pointa la porte du doigt. « C'est chez moi, ici, jusqu'à preuve du contraire. Dehors »

« Laisse-moi seulement-»

« Dehors ! Je ne veux pas entendre tes excuses maintenant Lily ! » Son visage se contracta. « Je n'ai pas envie de dire les horreurs qui me viennent alors part avant que ce soit trop tard »

Elle s'avança. « Pars ! » Rugit-il, avec des yeux humides et injectés de sang. Et avant qu'elle put faire autre chose, il l'attrapa par le poignet et la mit à la porte.

Carnet de James Potter

_Bilan de la journée. _

_J'ai été trahi trois fois par des gens que j'aimais dans ma vie. _

_La première fois, c'était Remus. Le jour où il nous a annoncé qu'il était un loup-garou. Je ne lui en ai jamais voulu de ne pas l'avoir dit. Ni même d'être ce qu'il était. Mais je ne lui ai jamais vraiment pardonné sa réaction. Dire qu'il avait aimé notre amitié le temps qu'elle avait durée. Il ne nous faisait même pas confiance, il ne se doutait pas qu'on ne l'abandonnerait pas. _

_La seconde, c'était Sirius. Il a dit à Rogue où était Remus. Il nous a tous trahi. Il a merdé et il le sait très bien. Cette " blague" fait partie des choses qu'il évite d'aborder. Parce qu'il sait très bien que je ne pourrai jamais accepter qu'il ait sciemment envoyé un élève à la mort. Et Remus ne pardonnera jamais non plus d'avoir été utilisé, évidemment. _

_Pour la troisième. La troisième… Comment puis-je lui pardonner ? Comment exactement je pourrais trouver en moi cette force quand je ne peux même plus la regarder sans avoir envie de l'insulter ?_

_Il fallait qu'elle parte. Je n'avais pas le choix. _

_N'est-ce pas ?_


	9. Les amis tu béniras

Coucou à tous.

D'abord, d'énormes merci pour vos reviews. Personne ne m'a dit qu'il me détestait pour cette fin, c'est très gentil à vous.

Je vous laisse avec la suite ... et m'en vais déjà écrire le reste.

Bonne lecture.

**Lily Potter, née Evans**

Loi 9

Les amis tu béniras 

Comme il l'avait prévu, il ne ferma pas l'œil de la nuit. En réalité, il ne se coucha pas avant deux heures du matin. Avant, il avait rangé la maison, nettoyé les pièces de vie, fait le souper, rangé les restes (il n'avait rien mangé de ce qu'il avait mis deux heures à faire, en fait) et s'était décidé à tondre le jardin avec l'engin de torture (Une tondeuse peut-être) que son beau-père lui avait offert lorsqu'il avait emménagé à Godric's Hollow avec Lily. Il avait insulté les voisins qui l'avaient insulté initialement à cause du raffus de l'engin de torture à minuit puis il avait terminé par tailler les haies. À la main.

Et à deux heures, il s'était mis au lit et s'était retourné dans tous les sens jusque cinq heures du matin. Il se leva alors, prit une longue douche brûlante, se prépara et partit pour le ministère avec une heure d'avance.

Cependant, il eut beau s'occuper et faire l'impossible pour empêcher son esprit de dévier, il ne put pas ne pas se faire de souci. Où Lily avait-elle passé la nuit? Chez qui, dans quel état?

Et James s'en voulait énormément pour ça. Il ne regrettait pas – à peine – de l'avoir jeté à la rue mais il s'en voulait à lui-même de s'inquiéter pour elle alors qu'elle n'avait eu aucun n'égard pour lui quand elle avait rejoint l'ennemi. Cette incapacité qu'il avait à réellement ne pas pouvoir ne pas se faire de soucis pour elle datait de ses quinze ans. Déjà à l'époque, les maraudeurs s'étaient moqués de lui,lui disant qu'il devrait penser un peu plus à lui et un peu moins à elle. Et aujourd'hui, c'était pire encore.

Quand enfin il parvenait à ne pas se demander où elle était et ce qu'elle faisait, il sentait une telle rage, une telle colère monter en lui qu'il s'obligeait à repenser au bien-être de sa femme. Car penser à sa trahison le mènerait forcément à faire quelque chose d'inconsidéré.

Ca avait toujours été ainsi, de toute façon. Quelles que soient leurs relations, Lily et lui vivaient quelque chose d'explosif, sans retenue. Quand ils se disputaient, ils se détestaient. Et quand ils s'aimaient, c'était puissant et ravageur. Et quand elle le trahissait, il pourrait bien la tuer un jour qu'il perdrait contrôle. Car tout était dans la démesure avec elle, même l'amour, même la haine, même la peine.

Il transplana devant le ministère comme chaque matin. Et il sursauta violemment quand il s'aperçut que Remus l'attendait nonchalamment appuyé contre le mur en ruine du côté moldu. James s'avança vers lui, empêchant les mots- est-elle chez vous, va-t-elle bien?- de passer ses lèvres. Elle l'avait trahi, merde ! Il ne devait pas réagir ainsi. Il devait lui en vouloir, pas s'inquiéter.

«Lily a passé la nuit à l'appartement» Déclara Remus avant de lui dire bonjour, comme s'il savait exactement ce qui tracassait James en cet instant.Au moment même où le soulagement le prit, le jeune Potter sentit cette boule de colère, cet horrible sentiment que connaissent tous ceux qui se sont fait trahir par la personne qu'ils chérissaient le plus au monde, prendre vie en lui.

Il fit ce qu'il put pour le faire taire, pour l'apaiser, se calmer et tenter de penser à autre chose. Mais c'était là et bien présent. Il lui en voulait tellement qu'il se sentait incapable de penser à quoi que ce soit d'autre.

«Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?» demanda, un peu rudement, James à Remus alors que celui-ci se mettait en route vers l'intérieur du bâtiment avec son ami.

«Je t'attendais. Avec Patmol, on s'est bien dit que tu ne ferais pas de grasse mat' aujourd'hui» Répondit Remus sans se formaliser «James, que s'est-il passé? J'ai rarement vu Lily dans un tel état»

«Je ne veux pas en parler» Décréta James en avançant dans le hall. Remus soupira.

«Il faudra bien pourtant» Affirma-t-il en attrapant violement le bras de Cornedrue pour le traîner dans un coin de la pièce «Elle non plus ne voulait pas en parler figure-toi ! Et elle nous a supplié de ne pas te prévenir hier soir»

«Content de voir que vous êtes à ses ordres» Grogna James en détournant les yeux.

Remus leva les yeux au ciel. «James, que s'est-il passé? Vous vous êtes déjà disputé mais je ne vous ai jamais vu comme ça, bordel! On dirait que l'un de vous vient d'annoncer à l'autre qu'il est un mangemort!»

«Bravo Remus, dans le mile» Le jeune loup-garou se tut et dévisagea son ami. Il n'y comprenait rien de rien. Lily pleurait, s'excusait, s'en voulait mais elle refusait de parler à James. Et lui, même dans ses pires moments de ralerie, il ne refusait jamais le dialogue avec sa femme. Et là, c'est à peine s'il s'inquiétait de savoir où elle avait dormi!

«James…»

«C'est à elle de s'expliquer, merde! J'en ai marre de faire des efforts. Ça fait cinq conneries d'années que j'en fais. J'abandonne.» Remus ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit. «Maintenant tu permets je dois aller vérifier que, grâce à Lily, j'ai bien raté mon année»

James se dégagea et s'engouffra dans l'ascenseur en dépassant la file de fonctionnaire attendant leur tour. Il ne tint pas compte des protestations et employa le sort d'accélération réservé aux Aurors qui leur permettait d'atteindre leur étage sans arrêt lorsque l'urgence le nécessitait. De toute façon, un peu plus ou peu moins d'insubordination…

Quand il arriva face au bureau des Aurors, il prit une grande inspiration. Il n'avait jamais imaginé rater. Pas une seule fois – ce n'était même pas une option envisageable. Mais là, il voyait mal comment s'en sortir. C'était le dernier jour de son dernier stage la veille. Et son boss – l'horrible Hataway qui n'écoutait jamais ce que les 'jeunots' disaient – était réputé comme l'un de ceux qui cotent le plus durement. James était déjà presque sûr de récolter une mauvaise note avant l'incident Lily.

Maintenant, il devait être en négatif. Et même s'il s'y était préparé, voir un T comme Troll à côté de son nom lui fit un choc. Non, c'était un cauchemar… un pur et simple mauvais rêve. Il avait eu d'excellentes notes dans chacun de ses autres stages. Même si le dernier était déterminant, il était connu que la note Hataway était souvent négligée. Malheureusement, le règlement était clair. On peut passer avec un P- si on n'en a qu'un seul - mais jamais avec un T.

«Potter» Le commandant le regardait sévèrement mais avec une lueur dans le regard – déception mêlée à la désolation. Tout le monde l'avait regardé avec cette sorte de pitié quand on avait appris qu'il aurait Hataway en maître de stage. Tout le monde le voyait déjà major de promotion. Mais «le boss» avait eu vingt stagiaires sur sa carrière. Et seul trois n'avaient pas eu une mauvaise note. Aux yeux de tout le monde, James finirait troisième ou quatrième.

Mais là, il allait faire partie de «dix pourcents d'échec par an». Et cette pensée le ravageait autant que celle d'avoir perdu Lily. Les deux choses qui importaient le plus dans sa vie – son mariage, son travail – tout volait en éclat en une journée. On n'était vraiment pas grand-chose. Lui restait ses amis. (Traîtres ayant recueillis Lily, à qui il en devait une bonne encore, car il savait qu'il n'avait plus à qu'inquiéter. Sirius et Remus veilleraient sur la jeune fille)

Dans ses pensées, James prit le fauteuil que le commandant lui désignait en apercevant un Auror à côté de lui dont il ignorait l'identité. C'était un grand type bourru et baraqué. Le type latinos, une barbe de cinq jours dans les couleurs caramel et des yeux tendres- trop pour être confronté à l'horreur quotidienne de ce boulot.

«L'Auror Hataway m'a expliqué ce qu'il s'est passé hier» Commença le commandant en dardant l'apprenti d'un regard sévère. «Je m'en désole. Il faut que vous sachiez, Potter, qu'Anatol vous aimait bien»

James n'était pas d'humeur à rire «Permettez-moi d'en doutez, monsieur»

«Il envisageait sérieusement de vous faire réussir son stage. Et vous savez comme moi de quel genre d'exploit cela relève.»

Et de quel genre de cruauté cela relevait-il de révéler ces détails à James? Pourquoi lui dire que le pire maître de stage des Aurors l'aimait bien? Pourquoi lui dire que, sans cette bavure de la veille, il aurait fini premier au lieu de ne pas finir du tout? Ce sadisme était juste…

«Ainsi nous avons organisé un conseil exceptionnel de professeurs» L'homme à côté de James n'arrêtait pas de gigoter – ce qui pour le jeune homme ayant les nerfs à vif était insupportable «Vous avez commis une erreur Potter. Mais Hataway et Maugrey semblent penser que vous avez les capacités de réussite. Aussi allons-nous vous donner une seconde chance»

Le cœur de James se serra. Comment ça, Hataway et Maugrey l'avaient soutenu? Le premier l'insultait et le rabaissait sans cesse – il lui avait donné un T! – et le second, il avait dirigé le second stage de James l'année passée et le jeune homme se souvenait que l'Auror de renom ne cessait de lui dire qu'il était un incapable doublé d'une tête brûlée!

«Tout d'abord Potter, la condition pour avoir une seconde chance est de nous expliquer ce qui s'est passé hier» Déclara le barbu en se redressant pour faire face à James«Vous vous êtes servi chez les stup?»

«Non!» Sa tête bourdonnait, ses mains tremblaient. Il fallait qu'il explique juste que… Lily, sa femme, soupçonnée. Mais s'il le faisait, on l'interrogerait et on avait besoin d'un bouc émissaire en ce moment. Il ne pouvait pas laisser ces hommes enquêter sur elle. Il avait … perdu confiance. Si on trouvait des preuves, si il avait tort, si, en plus de le trahir lui, elle avait trahi la nation et ses valeurs propres?

«Donc, vous connaissiez cette jeune fille, n'est-ce pas?» continua l'Auror à la barbe. James ne dit rien. Il ne dirait rien. Pour protéger Lily. «Son nom»

«Ecoutez Potter, si vous aimez cette jeune fille au point de vouloir sacrifier votre avenir pour elle, j'espère qu'elle vous aime aussi un minimum en retour» James se força à rester de marbre. Au fond de lui, il espérait aussi. «Donc, quand cette après-midi, nous lui expliquerons le sacrifice que vous voulez faire, vous ne pensez pas qu'elle livrera son identité d'elle-même? Elle se sacrifiera pour vous aussi et finalement aucun de vous n'y gagnera rien»

James soupira et se prit la tête entre les mains. «Lily» Murmura-t-il après un moment de réflexion – bien que pas grand-chose ne passe par sa tête. Au fond, il savait qu'elle se livrerait d'elle-même. Il fallait qu'il soit dans la course pour avoir une chance de la protéger. C'était le seul moyen. «Lily Evans»

«Lily Evans» Répéta le capitaine comme si cela lui disait quelque chose.

«Lily Evans… Potter» Précisa James.

«C'est… votre femme?» Murmura le barbu d'un ton timide, peu sûr de lui. Les poings de James se serrèrent et cet aveu leur suffit.

«Je vous présente le lieutenant Stalinger» coupa le chef d'un ton sec – lui-même avait des problèmes avec sa femme et n'était pas compatissant envers cette gente en ce moment. «Il sera votre chef de stage cette semaine. Réussissez Potter et on oublie cet incident. Il ne tachera pas votre carrière. Bonne journée messieurs»

James aurait dû bondir, remercier, hurler sa joie. Mais il y avait ce vide en lui depuis qu'il avait appris la vérité sur Lily et il en était simplement incapable. Et malgré cette bonne nouvelle, le pire l'attendait encore.

«Et le système étant mal fait» Il n'avait pas entendu que Stalinger lui parlait. Depuis combien de temps dissertait-il tout seul? «Nous allons devoir enquêter la semaine sur elle»

«Qui?»

«Votre femme. Je viens de vous dire que c'était la décision du conseil pour vous obliger à calmer vos ardeurs.»

Carnet de James Potter

_Bilan de la matinée_

_Putain de vie._


	10. La Logique tu ne mêleras

cOUCOU à tous, je ne vais pas m'étendre en longueur mais ... MERCI à tous pou rvos reviews. Elles me font vraiment extrêmement plaisir ! Je vous laisse avec cette suite et m'en vais écrire la fin ^^

Bonne lecture

* * *

**Lily Potter Née Evans**

Loi 10

La logique tu ne mêleras

Je n'ai jamais cru en dieu. J'ai toujours hoché distraitement la tête quand les parents de Lily m'expliquaient tout ce que je ne savais pas, tout ce que les sorciers manquaient de par leur non- croyance. J'ai toujours ri avec elle quand ils étaient partis. Je me souviens vaguement qu'il était question de prières, de force surnaturelle, de destin parfois. Et je me plaisais à leur répondre que le pire cadeau que leur dieu pourrait me faire était de m'enlever Lily. A l'époque, on en riait. Puis, on a commencé à avoir peur avec la guerre. Enfin, je l'ai demandé en mariage à son père, comme le veulent les traditions. Il a ri de ma démarche puis m'a demandé à nouveau ce que serait l'enfer pour moi. J'ai répondu sans hésiter une vie sans Lily.

Bien, je reviens sur mes paroles. L'enfer c'est une vie _avec_ Lily dans laquelle elle m'a trahi, je l'ai jetée à la porte puis maintenant je suis obligé de la filer. Même quand on se disputait, même quand je dormais sur le canapé, même quand on se disait qu'il faudrait réfléchir au futur si on se disputait une seule fois cette semaine, jamais je n'ai vraiment pris au sérieux la possibilité de nous séparer. Nous sommes mariés, pour le meilleur et pour le pire.

Mais là, je ne fais que penser à ça, à elle, constamment. Si encore, j'avais une autre enquête. Ou des dossiers à compléter. Ou des cours à étudier. Même apporter du café est le paradis par rapport à suivre sa femme. Par rapport à découvrir la vérité en l'espionnant plutôt que de lui laisser une seule chance de s'expliquer. Ce que j'aurais pu faire accessoirement dans environ dix ans.

J'aurais voulu oublier, ne serait-ce qu'une minute, Lily. Oublier tout ce que je ressentais pour elle, tant d'amour et de rancœur mélangées donnant un ensemble immonde. Oublier, l'espace d'une seconde, qu'elle est l'amour de ma vie. Oublier, oublier, ne plus penser à elle, à nous, à ce qui s'est passé. Juste un peu de calme dans ma tête, un pansement pour mon cœur, une rustine pour ma fierté et ma confiance.

Mais quand je suis chez moi, elle est partout, dans la cuisine, la salle de bain, le salon, la chambre, le jardin. Peu importe la direction dans laquelle je regarde, elle est là. Dans le café qui coule le matin quand elle m'embrassait pour me souhaiter bon courage pour la journée, dans les plis de cuir du canapé sur lequel j'ai passé tant de nuits (et elle aussi). Son odeur sur les oreillers, les reflets du soleil sur ses cheveux de feu, son reflet dans le miroir, sa manie de fermer les portes, le rangement des pièces. Tout est comme si elle était toujours là et je ne pense qu'à elle, au fait qu'elle n'est _pas_ là.

Je ne peux même pas trouver refuge chez mes meilleurs amis car ils l'hébergent. Je risquerais en allant jusque chez eux de la croiser, de voir ses affaires, de retrouver sa senteur, de l'imaginer lorsqu'elle cuisine pour les garçons, lorsqu'elle s'assied dans le sofa, quand elle prend une douche rapide car l'eau est tiède. Je me pose suffisamment de questions. Où dort-elle ? Sur le fauteuil ou un des maraudeurs lui a cédé sa chambre ? Lui ont-ils déniché un endroit pour elle ou ses vêtements sont-ils toujours dans la valise que je lui ai bouclée d'un coup de baguette magique ? Utilise-t-elle le gel douche de Sirius ou est-elle revenue chez nous récupérer ses affaires personnelles ? Je me sens tellement idiot de songer à de tels détails mais cela m'évite de penser au global – celui qui fait mal.

Même quand je travaille, je pense à elle. Et bien plus car je la vois, je la suis, je la tracte. Je perçois que son dos est plus voûté qu'avant, qu'elle s'arrête régulièrement au coin d'une rue comme pour reprendre sa respiration, que son visage est couvert d'un voile de tristesse, qu'elle ne se maquille plus et que ses habits sont moins bien accordés. Je me retrouve à l'époque de mes quinze ans où l'espionner était le seul moyen de me sentir un peu plus proche d'elle. Elle était si intouchable, si lointaine. C'était un rêve, un fantasme, qu'elle m'aime aussi comme moi je le faisais. Elle était l'icône, la perfection, LA personne que tant de gens cherchent sans jamais trouver.

Puis j'ai cessé de la mettre sur son pied d'estal et elle a cessé de m'ignorer. J'ai découvert ses défauts cachés sous ses qualités, ses problèmes enterrés sous une dose de sourires forcés, ses bons côtés, ses moins bons et tout était merveilleux.

Et aujourd'hui, c'est l'enfer de l'obsession qui me guette.

« Hey, regarde » La voix profonde et grave de Stalinger sortit James de ses songes. Il reporta son regard vers le café, là où tout avait commencé, et aperçut que rien n'avait changé depuis cinq minutes qu'ils avaient pris place dans leur planque habituelle. Lily était toujours assise sur le même tabouret, le même sandwich auquel elle ne touchait pas devant elle, le même barman qui la draguait, le même… stop. Ah non ! Il pouvait supporter de la voir sans lui parler mais voir d'autres mecs l'approcher, certainement pas !

Il était en fureur, prêt à se lever et malmener ce type qui osait essayer de flirter avec elle, ne serait-ce que pour passer la frustration qu'il traînait depuis trois jours qu'il l'observait de loin sur quelqu'un. Il savait qu'il l'aimait toujours autant, il sentait son cœur qui pulsait d'espoir chaque fois qu'elle dirigeait son regard vers sa cachette et sa jalousie était pire qu'avant. Il s'inquiétait pour elle et pensait à elle tout le temps, à sa trahison, comme il avait pris l'habitude de l'appeler, très peu.

C'est alors qu'il remarqua le barman ne la draguait pas vraiment parce que Lily répondait avec un sourire forcé qui ne prenait pas avec lui. L'homme écrivit quelque chose sur un carton qu'il passa à la jeune fille qui acquiesça fermement. C'est là qu'il comprit que ça avait l'air d'un échange d'adresses mais qu'il s'agissait en fait du passage d'un message important.

Presque aussitôt, elle se leva, attrapa son sac et se dirigea vers l'institut de médicomagie. Elle avait le pas pressé, secouée, il aurait presque pu la penser excitée si elle n'avait pas été hésitante en même temps. James soupira et jeta un coup d'œil à Stalinger qui le fixait. Comme depuis trois jours. À croire que c'était James qu'il surveillait et pas Lily. L'Auror avait très peu parlé avec son apprenti et le jeune homme ne savait pas toujours pas comment il devait se comporter pour avoir la meilleure note. Stalinger ne demandait pas de café, ne lui faisait pas compléter les dossiers, n'était ni injuste, ni dur. Il se taisait et observait le jeune homme, ce qui commençait à l'agacer sérieusement.

« Quand est-ce qu'on va arrêter ? » Demanda James à son supérieur alors que la silhouette de Lily s'introduisait dans l'épais bâtiment blanc. « Ca fait trois jours qu'on la suit jusqu'aux scellées puis qu'on est bloqués là-bas et qu'on est stoppé. Puis on attend qu'elle ressorte, on la suit jusqu'au café, puis de nouveau à l'intérieur, puis jusqu'à la salle de transplanage. Ça ne sert à rien »

Le latino à barbe de cinq jours soupira dans un petit sourire et les deux hommes entrèrent dans le hall bondé d'étudiants de l'institut. Il y avait du passage dans tous les sens et la pièce se vidait à une allure folle. « Tu as été long à m'en faire la remarque, Potter. Je pensais que tu serais plus vif que ça » Presque par habitude, le visage de James se dirigea vers l'escalier de droite, celui que Lily prenait toujours, mais il ne la vit nulle part. Fronçant les sourcils, il tourna doucement la tête, fouillant toutes les issues du regard, mais ne la vit pas.

« Où est-elle ? On l'a perdue ? » Comment cela avait-il pu arriver ? Cela faisait trois jours qu'ils la suivaient dans le hall deux fois par jour. Et là, ils la perdaient ? Il faisait preuve d'une minute d'inattention et… et si Lily savait qu'elle était suivie ? Elle était intelligente, très attentive et toujours sur ses gardes, il le savait. Et cela ne l'étonnerait pas qu'elle les ait repérés et même semés. James refit un tour du hall avec ses yeux mais il n'y avait plus que deux gars roux ainsi qu'une standardiste.

« Viens avec moi » Déclara Stalinger en se dirigeant vers un couloir sombre que très peu de personnes employaient. Il n'y avait pas de fenêtres, à peine quelques bougies pour guider leurs pas. Au bout du cul-de-sac, deux grandes portes en bois, assez vieilles. Mais l'Auror le guida vers une petite pièce à droite, une petite porte dissimulée dans le mur. Intrigué, James entra à sa suite et remarqua qu'il se trouvait dans… une salle de cours miniature pouvant contenir jusqu'à une quinzaine de personnes. Il fronça les sourcils et se retourna vers son chef qui lui expliqua avant qu'il ne pose la question. « C'est ici que se réunissait la guilde de médicomagie avant qu'elle ne soit déplacée en périphérie de Londres. Au bout du couloir, c'était la salle du conseil. Tu peux me dire ce que c'est ? »

James se concentra un instant, fouillant dans ses souvenirs de centaines de pages de théorie ingurgitées quelques jours avant les examens de l'année précédente. « Ce n'est pas là qu'on nomme les nouveaux médicomages ? »

« Exactement » Acquiesça Stalinger en s'asseyant sur une chaise en bois qui devait avoir plusieurs siècles de vécu. « C'est également là qu'on bannit ceux qui ne respectent pas le serment d'Archimède (1). »

« Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait là ? » Demanda James en s'asseyant lui aussi. Il eut la surprise de découvrir que les chaises étrusques étaient en fait aussi confortables que le plus épais des fauteuils. La magie faisait des choses fabuleuses… « Ca m'étonnerait que… »

« Comment avez-vous pu la perdre ? » Reprit Stalinger sans le regarder. « Elle allée à la réception. Vous avez regardé par là Potter et vous ne l'avez pas vue. Ensuite, elle a pris l'escalier central vers les consultations privées. Vous ne l'avez toujours pas repérée. »

« Quoi ? Mais il faut y aller tout de suite ! » S'écria James en sautant sur ses pieds.

« Assis ! » Tonna l'Auror bien qu'il n'ait toujours pas redirigé son regard vers son apprenti. « Je vous ai posé une question : comment avez-vous pu la rater ? »

« Je… »

« Pourquoi ne pas avoir remarqué que la suivre en dehors de son cadre de travail était inutile avant aujourd'hui ? »

« Je… »

« Vous êtes sûr de vouloir devenir Auror Potter ? »

« Bien sûr ! C'est juste que… »

« Continuez » L'encouragea l'homme

« Je… Vous ne comprenez pas ! C'est … »

« Quelle éloquence. Vous pensez vous en sortir aussi bien dans les interrogatoires ? Si vous aviez été seul sur cette enquête Potter, nous n'aurions jamais eu de résultats. Et vous pensez réellement avoir la carrure pour ce métier ? Un peu de jugeote et de sang froid n'ont jamais fait de mal à un guerrier. Vous voulez vous battre contre le seigneur des ténèbres, être d'une quelconque utilité dans cette guerre ? Je suis sûr qu'ils recrutent encore dans la police magique. Vous pourrez toujours vous occuper de mettre les gens en sécurité quand vous aurez raté votre examen. Votre travail est bâclé et votre réflexion personnelle sur notre enquête se limite à ce qu'un sorcier de troisième année aurait pu faire ! Et je ne vous parle même pas de- »

« C'est ma femme ! » Hurla James, mettant un terme au monologue de son chef au cours duquel il était devenu de plus en plus pâle. « C'est ma femme. Comment voulez-vous que je sois réfléchi ? Je ne savais qu'on avait plus le droit d'avoir de cœur et de sentiments quand on s'engageait ! Je ne… je ne peux pas … »

« Nous y voilà enfin » Soupira l'Auror en se tournant enfin vers le jeune homme. Il posa une main sur l'épaule de James qui s'était affaissé dans sa chaise, le front dans ses propres mains. « Reconnaître ses limites, Potter, est primordial dans ce boulot. Personne ne s'attendait à ce que vous teniez. À votre place, j'aurai été la trouver dix fois ma femme, j'aurais cassé ma couverture deux fois plus »

« Quoi ? » James releva la tête, complètement perdu par ce revirement « Mais ce que vous avez dit ? »

« Destiné à vous faire craquer » Expliqua l'auror « Il y a une autre question que vous ne vous êtes pas posée. Pourquoi je suis ici à surveiller un aspirant Auror alors que je ne suis pas maître de stage. Vous ne m'avez jamais vu avec aucun de vos condisciples. »

James, encore plus perdu, essaya de calmer sa respiration et concentrer ses idées. Mais il n'y parvenait plus. C'était comme si son cerveau en avait eu assez de fonctionner et que tout allait au ralenti, engluer dans une pâte collante appelée les problèmes personnels.

« Vous allez réussir jeune homme » Le rassura Stalinger en retirant sa main de son épaule. « Si Maugrey et Hataway pensent que vous avez des capacités, personne ne serait assez fou pour vous recaler. Ma note est juste administrative. Mon rôle est tout autre. Réfléchissez »

« Vous… Vous savez… » Comprit James sans qu'il sache d'où lui venait cette subite inspiration « Vous savez »

« Vous êtes perspicace. Effectivement, il m'est arrivé une histoire semblable. Je suppose que les hautes sphères ont pensé que mon expérience personnelle pourrait vous aider à vous reprendre plus vite. Ce qui est ridicule, évidemment. Mais nous n'avons pas le temps que vous digériez la trahison de votre famille, Potter. C'est la guerre et tout est accéléré »

« Elle n'est pas un mangemort » Assura James qui se sentait étouffé petit à petit dans cette enquête. Il ne doutait pas, ne voulait pas y croire, refusait de… mais il y avait tant et tant de mangemorts soupçonnés qui entraient derrière Lily dans ce bâtiment. S'il n'avait pas s'agit d'elle, il aurait été convaincu de sa culpabilité depuis si longtemps. Mais c'était impossible qu'elle soit… Les maraudeurs et Lily Evans étaient ce qu'il connaissait le mieux et aucun n'aurait trahi Dumbledore, jamais.

« Il faut parfois réaliser que la réalité est aussi horrible que nos pires cauchemars »

« Non ! » S'insurgea James « C'est impossible je vous dis ! Les parents de Lily sont moldus, elle s'est toujours battue contre l'injustice, elle déteste ceux qui essayent d'user de force pour prendre le pouvoir… Voldemort a tué sa mère ! Et vous croyez qu'elle pourrait seulement le voir sans vouloir le détruire ? »

« C'est intéressant » Conclut l'auror en analysant les nouveaux éléments dont il disposait. James se sentit comme frappé en pleine face. Il avait tout fait pour la protéger et maintenant il leur livrait tout ce qu'il savait sur un excès de colère. C'est là qu'il se rendit compte que Stalinger était très doué pour sortir de lui ce qu'il voulait savoir sans même le demander. « Est-ce qu'elle est assez tête brûlée pour vouloir se venger personnellement ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Comme faire semblant de rentrer dans les rangs du seigneur des ténèbres parce qu'elle a dans l'idée de le tuer elle-même puisque le ministère en est incapable. Elle est capable de faire une chose aussi stupide ? »

« Non » Répliqua immédiatement James. Non, Lily était intelligente et savait parfaitement les risques et… elle voulait tellement faire quelque chose pour lutter et … et quand il avait découvert la réalité, la seule chose qu'elle avait eu le temps de lui dire était qu'elle voulait se sentir utile dans cette guerre. Mais elle n'aurait pas fait ça, n'est-ce pas ? Ce serait suicidaire.

« Allons-y » Conclut l'auror en se levant « Si elle est innocente, je ferai tout mon possible pour que la justice en soit convaincue aussi. Je ne vous demande qu'une chose Potter, ne trafiquez pas les preuves »

« Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de… »

« C'est ce qu'on pense jusqu'au jour où la personne qu'on aime le plus est menacée » Philosopha l'homme en sortant de la pièce. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que James comprenne qu'il avait fait une telle chose, lui. Et même si quelques jours avant il aurait été incapable de comprendre, maintenant, il le faisait et comprenait jusqu'à quelles extrémités un homme pouvait aller pour protéger un être aimé.

Pour Lily, il avait même été prêt à sacrifier sa carrière et ses trois dernières années de travail. Et cela disait tout sur lui.

« Rentrez chez vous, Potter » Lui dit Stalinger quand ils eurent atteint le hall « Bourrez-vous, pleurez, allez lui parler et demain revenez avec l'esprit dégagé »

« Quoi ? Mais… »

« Parce que demain, on infiltre. Vous allez avoir besoin de toutes vos capacités pour rester en vie. »

---

« Je vais aller à l'hôtel. Merci de m'avoir hébergée mais… »

« Lily, il y a des malades dehors qui passent leur temps à torturer et tuer tout ce qui n'est pas sang pur. Tu ne crois pas qu'on va te laisser aller dormir toute seule dans un hôtel de la ville ? » Lui demanda Remus en lui prenant de force sa valise des mains.

« Tu restes ici le temps qu'il faudra, même si c'est des semaines » Soutint Sirius. « Il n'y a aucun problèmes. Et si c'est dormir dans le salon qui te gêne… »

« Ne sois pas ridicule » Le coupa Lily « Mais ça fait déjà trois jours et James ne répond à aucune de mes lettres. Il ne m'ouvre même pas la porte quand je vais le voir. Je n'ai aucun moyen de … il ne veut même pas… »

« Bon, tu vas dormir dans ma chambre » Déclara Sirius sans lui laisser le temps d'argumenter plus. « Si tu dois vivre avec nous pendant des mois, on va s'organiser. Et tu ne discutes pas, c'est un ordre. Moi et Remus nous partagerons sa chambre et s'il faut, l'un de nous ira vivre avec James. Maintenant, tu vas t'asseoir à cette table, Lily, et nous dire absolument tout ce qu'il s'est passé sinon on ne pourra jamais t'aider. »

« Vous n'avez pas à faire tout ça… »

« Ca s'appelle l'amitié, Lily » L'encouragea Remus en la menant doucement vers la chaise. « Mais il faut que tu nous parles maintenant. »

Lily les regarda tous les deux, Sirius et Remus, qui faisaient tant d'efforts pour l'aider. Elle avait toujours cru que si elle avait de graves problèmes avec James, ils le soutiendraient sans même se retourner sur son sort. Mais là, elle n'avait plus aucun contact avec lui et elle avait l'impression d'étouffer. Surtout après ce qu'il s'était passé cette après-midi… ce que le médecin avait dit, elle ne fallait pas qu'elle y pense. Pas maintenant, elle avait déjà bien assez de problèmes.

Les deux maraudeurs étaient dans l'expectative. Elle souffla puis se livra parce que c'était sans doute la seule chose qu'elle pouvait encore faire. Leur faire faire confiance et espérer qu'ils ne réagiraient pas comme James. Juste garder espoir.

---

« J'apporte à boire »

Sirius était devant la porte et tenait à la main deux bouteilles d'hydromel. James secoua la tête sans y croire et le laissa entrer, se demandant comment son meilleur ami pouvait ainsi sentir quand il avait réellement besoin de lui.

Les deux garçons s'installèrent dans le salon et Sirius éclata de rire en regardant autour de lui. « Tu m'expliques pourquoi tu attends qu'on n'habite plus ensemble pour commencer à devenir ordonné ? »

« J'ai une nouvelle théorie » Répliqua James en jetant un coup d'œil à la propreté de la pièce « Les femmes sont continuellement frustrées et en colère et le rangement te permet de ne pas y penser. C'est la seule raison pour laquelle elles aiment tant ça »

« En parlant de frustration, il faudra que tu penses à reparler à Lily parce que tant qu'elle est à l'appart, je ne peux plus ramener de filles »

James but un coup et jeta un coup d'œil à Sirius. « Je ne veux pas parler de ça »

« D'accord » Accepta l'animagus « Mais il faudra que tu l'écoutes. _Et_ » Continua Sirius avant que James ne s'énerve « que tu me dises pourquoi tu n'as pas parlé à Lily de l'ordre du Phénix ? »

James se figea et regarda son meilleur ami. Visiblement, Lily avait dû tout lui expliquer et il en avait tiré ses propres conclusions. De bonnes conclusions.

« Maintenant » Reprit Sirius en levant son verre « Raconte moi les dernières nouvelles. Tu as tué un mangemort ? » Demanda-t-il d'un air avide qui fit sourire James. C'est exactement d'une soirée avec Patmol qu'il avait besoin en ce moment, après il songerait au reste.

Carnet de James Potter

_Bilan de … très tard dans la nuit_

_La logique est une chose implacable, n'est-ce pas ? Alors voici les faits : _

_Dumbledore me parle de l'ordre du Phénix et je lui dis que Lily a refusé sans même lui en parler pour la protéger_

_Lily arrête ses études et bosse pour les Kayuza parce qu'elle se sent inutile dans la guerre et n'a pas conscience qu'elle se trompe de camps. _

_Si j'avais dit la vérité à Lily, elle aurait continué ses études et on serait heureux. _

_Donc, c'est ma faute. _

_Conclusion : La logique n'est pas une solution, c'est évident._

(1) Serment d'Archimède : chez nous c'est Hippocrate parce qu'il a révolutionné la médecine grecque en la détachant totalement de ce qui était magique et mystique. Donc ce serait faire un contre sens de parler du serment d'Hippocrate chez les sorciers, non ? Archimède a été un médecin savant lui, il donnait une grande importance au cosmos et au physis, c'est-à-dire la nature et la force naturelle ce qui se rapproche de ma conception de ce que peut être la croyance chez les sorciers…


	11. Ta chérie tu n'espionneras

_Cocou à tous ! Merci grandement pour vos reviews, ça m'a fait super plaisir. Malheureusement, scolarité oblige, je n'ai pas le temps d'y répondre aujourd'hui (normalement, je n'avais pas le temps de poster ^^) mais je n'en pense pas moins que d'habitude !_

_Voici la suite... Que beaucoup d'entre vous entrevoyaient déjà (ne me détestez pas, hein)_

_Bonne lecture_

**

* * *

**

**Lily Potter Née Evans**

Loi 11

Ta chérie tu n'espionneras

« Vous êtes en retard, Potter » Remarqua Stalinger lorsque James le rejoint au carrefour habituel, à 500 mètres de l'institut légal. Le jeune homme jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre, qui indiquait toujours six heures trente puis fronça les sourcils.

« Je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte » Répondit-il, se sentant un peu plus à l'aise aujourd'hui avec l'Auror bourru que la veille. Après tout, ce type était peut-être le seul Auror capable de comprendre un peu ses problèmes. Il secoua le poignet songeant qu'il faudrait passer chez l'horloger ce soir.

« Potter » Soupira Stalinger « Ne vous ai-je pas dit qu'on infiltrait aujourd'hui ? Vous n'êtes pas passé au Bureau pour accorder votre montre ? »

« Heu » James fronça les sourcils. Passer au Bureau ? Accorder sa montre à quoi, exactement ? « Hum, non »

D'un coup alerte, son boss le fixa et un tic nerveux agita sa lèvre supérieure. « Vous n'avez jamais fait de réelle mission, pas vrai ? »

« Non » Confirma James « Enquêtes de routine et administrative. Un truc à propos d'avoir un diplôme de défense et combat avant que ça devienne trop dangereux. »

« Hugh » L'Auror déposa ses doigts autour de son menton en prenant un air songeur. Il scrutait James de ses yeux chocolat et semblait essayer de déterminer ce qu'il pouvait lui faire faire ou pas. Conscient que ce jour marquerait peut-être – enfin !- le début de quelque chose de concret, James tenta de sembler confiant et sûr. Il voulait être alerte et capable, prouver que la perte de Lily ne lui avait pas ôté toutes ses capacités. Oh oui, il allait prouver à tout le monde de quoi il était capable – il avait besoin de se le prouver, qu'il était toujours James Potter. Qu'il était toujours le jeune homme plein de fougue capable de se mettre en danger si cela signifiait sauver des gens. C'était pour ça qu'il s'était mis dans l'enfer de ces études et de cette inactivité. Parce qu'à la fin, il serait plus utile qu'en agissant simplement selon ses envies.

« Je suis prêt, monsieur » Dit le jeune homme en le regardant droit dans les yeux. « Je suis prêt depuis des mois et j'ai éclairci mes idées hier soir, comme vous l'aviez dit. Je peux le faire. J'ai toutes les connaissances et l'expérience que je pourrais avoir, je vous assure. C'est juste les conventions qui me manquent »

« Les conventions ? » Répéta Stalinger en haussant un sourcil, amusé par le terme.

« Comme passer au Bureau, ou le signal d'extraction, ou- »

« Ho, stop » L'interrompit subitement l'homme. Cette fois, il avait l'air inquiet. « Comme ça, vous ne connaissez pas le signal d'extraction ? On ne vous l'apprend pas en cours ? »

« Heu … non » James fronça les sourcils en essayant de se remémorer sa théorie et ce qu'il devait encore étudier pour ses derniers examens. Mais il n'y avait rien de suffisamment concret dans ces briques de papier. Rien qui pourrait l'aider aujourd'hui. « Non » Répéta-t-il avec plus de conviction.

« Stupide réforme des études » Grogna l'Auror en grimaçant. « Mais ils font quoi ? Allonger les études, retirer les cours essentiels. On se retrouve avec des jeunes qui en savent deux fois moins qu'avant la guerre ! Et bordel, c'est la guerre. Ils devraient en savoir deux fois plus ! » Soudain, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et James put presque entendre l'idée se former dans sa tête. Parce qu'il avait eu exactement la même quelques secondes plus tôt.

« C'est exactement ce que les bureaucrates feraient s'ils _voulaient_ que les nouveaux Aurors soient des demi-incapables » Assura James. « Mais ils ne veulent pas, pas vrai ? Après tout, le ministère a une position claire dans cette guerre » Rajouta-t-il d'un ton ironique en se rappelant Hataway l'empêcher d'émettre l'hypothèse qu'il y avait des espions.

« Ouais, ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'ils veulent » Répéta l'Auror avec le même ton désabusé que son élève. « Je suis content qu'on partage cette vision des choses, Potter. Maintenant, il va juste falloir trouver un moyen de gagner une heure pour que je vous forme avant que la cible ne rentre dans l'institut et qu'on la suive » Il soupira. « En sachant que la cible rentre dans ce bâtiment à exactement sept heures tous les mercredi. »

« La cible ? » Murmura James, un peu stressé à l'idée de montrer qu'il ne savait pas non plus de quoi parlait l'Auror en ce moment. Est-ce que ça le ferait passer pour un vrai incapable ?

« La cible est la personne qui nous permet d'infiltrer un lieu sans le savoir » Répondit Stalinger d'un ton absent, cherchant toujours un moyen de retenir la _cible_ pendant une demi-heure ou plus. « Dans le cas présent, votre femme. Je suppose qu'on pourrait attendre demain pour infiltrer mais plus on attend, plus son dossier progresse dans l'administration. Dans quelques jours, elle sera sûrement appelée à comparaître dans une salle d'interrogatoire. Arght, stupide réforme »

« J'ai peut-être la solution » Murmura James en essayant de taire les battements douloureux de son cœur à l'idée de voir Lily dans une salle d'interrogation. Comment avait-elle pu se mettre dans un tel pétrin ? Comment allait-il l'en sortir ? « Donnez-moi une minute »

L'Auror fronça les sourcils et regarda son apprenti s'éloigner de trois pas en sortant quelque chose de sa veste. Un morceau de miroir. James sortit sa baguette et tapota le bout de verre en fixant son reflet. Il ne se reconnaissait pas. Ses traits étaient tirés, fatigués, ses yeux soulignés d'une longue trace noire – des cernes qu'il ignorait avoir. Sa peau semblait souffrir elle aussi, elle était pâle, bien plus que d'habitude, et cireuse. Il fronça les sourcils. Comment avait-il pu ne pas remarquer son état avant ?

Il savait qu'il dormait mal et qu'il limitait son accès à la salle de bains au strict nécessaire – une douche le matin. Mais cette pâleur, cette fatigue, ces traits creusés … il se faisait peur à lui-même. Il comprenait mieux pourquoi Sirius l'avait obligé à aller se coucher à minuit hier et était resté à le veiller, l'obligeant à se rendormir à chaque fois qu'il se réveillait à cause d'un cauchemar. Il en devait une bonne à son meilleur ami.

Son reflet se brouilla alors qu'il disait « Patmol, t'es là ? » L'écran de verre devint noir puis le visage de Sirius apparu devant lui. Il avait l'air inquiet puis un sourire étira ses lèvres.

« Je te manque déjà mon amour ? » Susurra-t-il en battant des paupières. James leva les yeux au ciel « Je reviendrai ce soir si tu veux que je m'occupe de toi … »

« Idiot » Grinça James en sentant ses lèvres s'étirer dans un sourire tout de même. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son chef, dans son dos, qui avait l'air passablement inquiet de ce qu'il venait d'entendre. « Il faut que tu me rendes un grand service. Tu dois occuper Lily - »

La grimace de Sirius s'agrandit encore un peu plus. « Désolé Cornedrue, je ne peux pas faire ça. Tu es mon meilleur poteau quand même »

« Faire quoi ? » Demanda James en tombant des nues. Ça faisait vraiment longtemps que Sirius n'avait pas eu envers lui cette lueur démoniaque.

« M'occuper de Lily » Répéta Sirius avec toujours cet air qui faisait craindre à James la suite. « Tu vas vouloir m'éclater dans quelques heures si je pose un doigt sur elle »

Il grinça. Pourquoi ce n'était pas Remus qui avait répondu au miroir magique pour une fois ? Au moins, avec le jeune loup-garou, il aurait eu une chance de parler avant que son boss n'implose d'impatience.

« Sirius » Le reprit James « Concentre-toi, c'est important » Dit-il en parlant comme s'il cherchait à expliquer une règle de calcul extrêmement simple à un enfant de six ans. « Il faut que tu occupes Lily jusqu'au moins sept heures et demi. Ne la laisse pas venir au boulot avant »

« Oh » Les yeux de Sirius témoignèrent sa surprise sincère puis ses sourcils se froncèrent. « C'est grave, James ? Il se passe quelque chose ? »

« Juste un problème logistique » Minimisa James en évitant de penser à l'image horrible de Lily arrêtée. Non, il fallait qu'il découvre ce qu'il se passait avant l'échéance. Il devait le faire. Le temps était compté. « Tu peux le faire ? »

« Je ferais tout ce que je peux » Confirma Sirius en comprenant l'importance de la situation malgré sa tentative de le cacher. « Elle quittera l'appart à sept heures trente, t'inquiète »

« Sirius ? » Dit une voix derrière le jeune homme. Son visage blanchit alors que James se sentait tout un coup traversé d'une émotion étrange. Une sorte de jalousie étouffante mêlée à de la colère. Même s'il l'avait suivie pendant une semaine, il n'avait plus entendu la voix de Lily. Et surtout pas une voix affectueuse et soucieuse comme ça. « A qui tu parles ? »

« Personne » Répliqua le jeune homme en jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. « J'arrive dans une minute »

« Oh, d'accord » Répondit la voix de Lily. Elle semblait déçue. « J'avais cru entendre … C'est rien, oublie. Je t'attends »

Sirius redirigea son regard vers James. Celui-ci était comme figé, les yeux braqués sur le miroir, comme si elle allait apparaître d'un instant à l'autre dans son champ de vision. « Euh… Dis, James » Reprit Sirius visiblement dans le but d'alléger la situation « Quand tu dis que je dois tout faire pour la retenir, ça veut dire absolument _tout_ ? »

Le jeune homme n'eut pas besoin d'analyser le regard chargé de sous-entendu de Patmol pour comprendre « Même pas en rêve, crétin » Il toucha à nouveau le miroir du bout de sa baguette et le visage de Sirius s'évanoui, le laissant seul face au reflet du James-fantôme.

« Voilà » Déclara-t-il en se retournant vers son chef. « Vous avez une heure pour m'enseigner tout ce que je dois savoir. Je n'ai pas l'intention de laisser passer ma chance cette fois. Je suis prêt »

---

Lily était assise dans le fauteuil où elle avait passé toutes les nuits de la semaine passée et qui était encore chaud du corps de Remus qui avait pris sa place cette nuit-ci. Ce qui n'était vraiment pas nécessaire puisque Sirius avait passé _toute la nuit_ dehors. Autant dire que le loup-garou avait vraiment râlé quand il s'était aperçu qu'il aurait pu dormir dans son lit qu'il avait si gracieusement laissé à Sirius.

Lily sourit légèrement en repensant à la manière d'agir des deux garçons. C'était comme si leur mode de communication était ce jeu constant entre bêtise et morale. Sirius qui ne fait jamais rien comme il le faudrait et Remus qui rattrape tout en semblant content de le faire. C'était une relation étrange et qu'elle n'aurait jamais soupçonné avant de sortir avec James.

James. Elle avait été tellement sûre d'entendre sa voix dans la salle de bain. Il y avait Sirius et puis cette voix, elle la reconnaîtrait entre milles. Mais elle savait qu'elle était folle – qu'est-ce que James aurait fait dans la salle de bains avec Sirius ? C'était ridicule, elle le savait, elle devenait ridicule. James ne mettrait pas les pieds dans l'appartement de ses meilleurs amis tant qu'elle serait ici.

Et comme ils le lui avaient fait comprendre hier, elle serait ici aussi longtemps qu'elle ne serait pas chez elle, avec James. Ce jour semblait s'éloigner de plus en plus. Hier, elle était allée chez eux pour récupérer quelques affaires. Et elle avait vu ses lettres dans la poubelle, même pas ouverte. Et ça lui avait fait très mal. D'un autre côté, elle se doutait qu'il ne lisait pas son courrier- il ne le lisait jamais.

Sirius sortit enfin de la salle de bain et la jeune fille sauta sur ses pieds, ravie de pouvoir aller prendre sa douche. Elle n'était pas en avance aujourd'hui, elle devait être au ministère dans vingt-cinq minutes. Rapidement, Lily se déshabilla et se glissa sous le jet d'eau brûlant en profitant durant une minute de l'eau déliant son dos noueux.

Elle n'avait jamais eu de réelle peine de cœur jusqu'ici, James ayant été le seul homme dont elle ait été un jour amoureuse. Elle ignorait alors que la douleur pouvait être physique. Et pourtant, les maux de dos avaient démarré la première nuit qu'elle avait passé chez les deux maraudeurs. A moins que ce soit … - non, c'était trop tôt pour ça.

Lily attrapa le shampooing et frotta énergiquement son cuir chevelu en se demandant comment Sirius avait pu prendre tant de temps sous la douche. C'était un homme, non ? Il était sensé être rapide et exécutif dans ce qu'il faisait, pas marmonner tout seul pendant presque une heure.

Demain, elle irait se laver avant lui. Lily tourna le bouton pour rallumer l'eau mais rien ne se produisit. Inquiète, la jeune fille éteint à nouveau la douche puis la mit en marche. Et toujours rien ne se produisit. Pas d'eau.

Sirius Black avait pompé toute l'eau.

Et elle était bloquée nue sous la douche avec les cheveux pleins de shampooing et … sans eau.

« SIRIUS !!! »

---

Elle vient d'arriver. Avec vingt-cinq minutes de retard sur son horaire normal. Elle semble vraiment énervée. Extrêmement énervée. J'espère que Patmol n'y est pas allé trop fort quand même, je sens que s'il le veut vraiment, il est plus que capable de faire de la vie de quelqu'un un enfer.

Comme prévu avec mon boss, il part directement devant, avant Lily, alors que je me glisse à deux personnes d'elle dans la file devant les guichet. C'est étrange, c'est la deuxième fois qu'elle fait cette file, d'habitude, elle allait directement aux sous-sols.

De là où je suis, je perçois sa respiration saccadée et je vois sa main qui se frotte régulièrement le dos comme si elle souffrait. Je me demande ce qu'elle a. C'est atroce. Depuis que j'ai parlé avec Sirius hier, je crève d'envie d'aller la voir et de la serrer contre moi. De lui dire qu'on oublie tout ça et qu'on recommence comme avant. Mais je n'ai pas envie de recommencer comme avant. Je veux que ce soit mieux.

Je sais parfaitement où j'en suis en fait. Je suis prêt et assez maître de moi pour écouter Lily m'expliquer où elle s'est trompée et pourquoi elle ne m'a pas demandé conseil. Je peux faire ça sans m'énerver. Parce qu'il faudra à mon tour que je lui explique pourquoi je lui ai menti et pourquoi je n'ai rien dit sur la proposition de Dumbledore.

Cependant, je vais attendre la fin de l'enquête. Quatre petits jours ne changeront rien. C'est mieux. Je me concentre sur la fin de mon année, je parle à Lily puis je vais chercher mon diplôme et avec un peu de chance, on se disputera dès le lendemain. Il faut vraiment qu'on fasse quelque chose à propos de ce trait de nos caractères.

Bon, elle vient d'arriver au guichet. Je me pousse un peu pour entendre.

« Bonjour, je m'appelle Lily Potter, j'ai rendez-vous avec le docteur Isel. »

« Vous êtes en retard » Remarque la standardiste sans relever les yeux sur elle. Je souffle. Ne pas aller dire à cette femme de parler autrement à Lily. Ne pas se faire remarquer. Respire, James, respire.

« J'ai eu un problème avec mon … colocataire. » Wouah. Patmol n'a vraiment pas dû y aller de main morte quand j'entends sa voix. « Alors, il peut encore me recevoir ou pas ? »

« Vous êtes une cliente de choix, Madame Potter » Répond une troisième voix. Je relève les yeux et voit une jeune fille d'une vingtaine d'année se tenant derrière la méchante standardiste. Elle sourit grandement à Lily « Veuillez m'accompagner, je vis vous conduire à la consultation »

Je ne comprends plus rien. Depuis quand les secrétaires accompagne les clientes ? Depuis quand Lily vient-elle ici en tant que cliente ? Je les suis donc silencieusement en envoyant le signal à Stalinger, comme il me l'a appris ce matin.

« Excuse Honora » Dit la brune en prenant Lily par les épaules « Elle s'est faite plaquée ce matin »

Ma femme renifle de dédain. « Et Sirius a coupé l'eau puis m'a obligé à aller sonné chez le voisin avec une serviette autour de moi et du shampooing plein les cheveux » QUOI ? Je vais le tuer. L'étriper. Il a _osé_ laisser Lily sortir de l'appartement en serviette de bain ? Attends- Il a VU Lily en serviette ??? « Tout ça pour que le voisin confirme que ce crétin avait tourné le robinet d'arrivée d'eau ! »

« Et il est sexy le voisin ? » Questionna la brune. Je la déteste celle-là. Oh merde. Je crois que j'ai fait un bruit un peu trop audible, les filles jettent un coup d'œil derrière elle. J'essaye de paraitre détaché. Et je prie que Lily ne perce pas mon déguisement sommaire. Je fais mon possible pour éviter son regard scrutateur. Elle fronce les sourcils puis se remet à marcher.

« Aussi mignon qu'un vieux de nonante piges peut l'être. » Réplique-t-elle en continuant leur conversation « Mais c'est pas tout. Après, Remus m'a obligée à déjeuner alors que j'étais déjà méga à la bourre. Il m'a littéralement collée à la chaise pour que je finisse mon bol ! » Je souris. Je préfère la technique de Remus. Bien que Lily va lui en vouloir pendant des lustres. « Et tout ça pour que Sirius me renverse son café dessus au moment où je partais »

« Ils étaient remontés dis-moi » Plaisante la brune « C'est un peu … »

« Louche ? » Termine Lily en jetant à nouveau un coup d'œil derrière elle « Ouais. D'abord ces types qui me suivent depuis quatre jours puis ça, ce matin … »

Je savais qu'on ne pouvait indéfiniment berner Lily. C'est une fille intelligente. Mais le fait qu'elle n'essaye pas de me semer signifie-t-il qu'elle n'a rien à cacher ou qu'elle sait _qui_ je suis ?

« Et avec James ? » Demande la fille en changeant de sujet. Je me raidis. Je n'avais pas prévu que le sujet vienne sur le tapis. Pas si vite. « Tu lui as dit pour le- »

« Non » Coupe brutalement Lily en jetant un coup d'œil à mon reflet dans la vitre. Elle sait qui je suis, il n'y a plus de doutes possibles. Et elle me cache quelque chose de nouveau. Je respire calmement pour ne pas laisser la colère m'emporter. Peut-être ai-je mal interprété son comportement. Peut-être que je me trompe et qu'elle ne sait pas qui se cache sous mon déguisement. Peut-être que …

« Lily… Tu devrais vraiment lui en parler » Oui, elle devrait m'en parler ! Je suis d'accord avec la brune. « La dernière fois que tu lui as caché quelque chose … »

« Elsa » L'arrête Lily en se dirigeant vers les escaliers « Je meurs de ne pas lui dire. J'ai tellement envie de lui dire, t'imagine même pas… Mais si je le fais maintenant, alors je sais comment ça va se passer »

« Il est si opposé que ça à l'idée ? »

« Oh non. Il va se figer, puis dire qu'il me pardonne toutes mes erreurs sans demander d'explications » … Euh, pardon ? Je ne crois pas que je pourrais faire ça, non. « Je vais retourner vivre avec lui et ce sera tendu et en réalité, on se demandera toute notre vie si on est ensemble parce qu'on s'aime ou parce que c'est un homme d'honneur »

« Tu es vraiment sûre de toi ? C'est le bon moyen pour le faire revenir »

« C'est traitre. Bien sûr qu'il ne me laissera pas me débrouiller toute seule. Je connais James, il assumera jusqu'au bout. Il me dira qu'il faut de l'amour et un foyer et … »

« Et tu ne sauras jamais s'il est revenu pour toi ou l'enfant » Termina la brune « Ce n'est pas un peu égoïste comme raisonnement, Lily ? »

Je bloque.

L'enfant. Elle a dit l'enfant ? L'enfant comme dans un bébé que Lily porterait ?

Devant moi dans l'escalier, ma femme se fige et se retourne doucement vers moi. Je la fixe. Je ne peut pas m'en empêcher même si c'est mal poli. Elle baisse les yeux sur moi. Et je sais que si elle doutait de mon identité, elle a compris. Et moi aussi.

Lily est enceinte et nous sommes séparés.

Journal de James Potter

_Bilan de la matinée_

_Le boss va me tuer. Je m'en fous. _

_J'ai fait foirer la mission. Je m'en fous. _

_Je sais que c'est impossible d'être en même temps aussi heureux et aussi en colère. Mais je m'en fous. _

_MA FEMME ATTEND UN ENFANT DE MOI_

_Et elle ne m'a rien dit, ce qui semble être devenu une stupide habitude de sa part. _

_Mon. Bébé. En. Elle. _


	12. Du passé méfie toi

Salut, salut !, bon sans plus tarder je vous laisse avec ce chapitre; désolé pour le retard je vais essayer de poster la suite (pour les curieuse il s'intitulera le carnet de James Potter, je vous laisse à vos présompotions) la semaine prochaine. Si je parviens à terminer d'écrire cette fic durant cette semaine, je continuerai à poster un chap/semaine sinon je pense qu'il y aura un blanc d'un bon mois (examens à préparer obligent)

Bonne lecture !

**Lily Potter Née Evans**

**Loi 12**

**Du passé méfie-toi**

Je la regarde.

Elle me regarde.

Ma gorge est sèche.

Sa main est sur son ventre.

Son ventre. Dans lequel est mon bébé. Un bébé gage d'un autre mensonge. Un bébé pour lequel, je le sais, je suis prêt à lui dire de revenir à la maison immédiatement et tout oublier. Comme elle l'avait prédit. Mais elle porte mon enfant. Le fruit de notre amour. Comment pourrais-je la renier ?

« James … »

Mon nom, dans sa bouche. Ça fait tellement longtemps que j'y pense. Tellement longtemps que je veux l'y entendre. Le son de sa voix quand elle s'adresse à moi m'a tellement manqué. Je sens un sort qui se défait autour de moi et je regagne mon apparence sous un cri étonné de la part de la brune. Lily ne s'étonne pas.

Lily a laissé le destin décidé. Elle savait qu'il y avait une possibilité que ce soit moi derrière elle et elle a laissé la conversation continuer jusqu'au moment où son amie à prononcer le mot.

Il faut que je parte d'ici. Que je recule, que je m'enfuie. Il faut que je réfléchisse. Il faut que Lily s'éloigne de moi. Mais elle s'approche. Et dépose sa main sur ma joue. Lily. Moi. Notre bébé.

« Tu… tu… »

« Je voulais te le dire » Sa voix m'a tellement manqué. Sa peau m'a manqué. Sa présence m'a manqué. _Elle _me manque. « J'avais prévu de passer chez nous ce soir avec Remus pour t'obliger à écouter, James. Je venais te le dire, je te le jure. Je ne te l'aurais pas caché »

« Je… j'ai du travail »

Ca faisait vraiment longtemps, très longtemps, que mon cœur n'avait pas battu aussi fort dans ma poitrine. Je suis en nage et en même temps, c'est comme si les choses reprenaient enfin leurs places. Le problème était cette histoire de yakuza. Je savais que Lily n'était pas une Mangemorte, ce n'était pas le problème. Le fait qu'elle ne me l'ai pas dit, je pouvais l'oublier avec un petit effort. Mais… il y avait ce procès qui allait venir, cet interrogatoire… et ce bébé.

« James » Répéta-t-elle « tu me manques »

« Toi aussi »

Je suis pitoyable. Pitoyablement amoureux. Mais soudain, alors que je m'apprêtais à parler avec Lily, que je me décidais enfin à laisser l'heure des explications venir, je sentis une chaleur cuisante sortir de ma poche. Je n'avais pas le choix, vraiment. Le seul moyen d'innocenter Lily était de mener cette mission à bien. C'était le moins que je pouvais faire aujourd'hui pour assurer à notre enfant un avenir sécur. Wouah, notre enfant. C'est si bizarre…

« Il faut vraiment que je travaille » Réussis-je à dire en me retournant « Mais tu peux venir ce soir. Seule »

Revoir James était quelque chose de merveilleusement bon et extrêmement paniquant. Elle n'avait pas voulu le lui apprendre comme ça. Elle n'avait pas voulu que ce soit réellement lui qui la suivait depuis tout ce temps. Il y avait une possibilité que ce soit lui, bien sûr, mais elle n'y croyait pas vraiment. Elle pensait qu'il la détestait, elle pensait que jamais il ne pourrait prendre sur lui et la filer ainsi.

Mais il l'avait fait en mettant ses sentiments de côté. Elle venait seulement de se rendre compte que James avait évolué au cours de ces années, qu'il avait grandi, mûri, même s'il restait cet être incroyablement borné qui refusait d'écouter ses excuses.

Maintenant, il savait qu'elle attendait son bébé. Et maintenant, il acceptait de l'écouter, elle. Elle avait toujours su qu'il réagirait ainsi. Il était l'image même du gentleman qui épouse la fille qu'il a engrossé même s'il ne l'aime pas. Bien sûr, ils étaient déjà mariés mais James n'accepterait jamais d'être séparé de son enfant. Il pourrait bien faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé ses derniers jours et reprendre leur vie avec ce voile tendu sur le passé.

Malheureusement, Lily le savait, un jour, cela exploserait. Au vu de leur incroyable capacité à elle et à James à ne pas se parler des choses essentielles comme la confiance ou l'avenir, cela imploserait tôt ou tard. C'est pour ça qu'elle aurait voulu qu'il lui pardonne _avant_ d'apprendre la grande nouvelle. Repartir sur des bases saines, ils en avaient vraiment besoin.

D'un geste absent, elle passa sa baguette contre les scellées des sous-sols du ministère et eut la désagréable impression de ne pas être seule. Elle se demandait ce que James faisait. Qu'entendait-il par du travail ? Et plus important, était-ce réellement lui qui l'avait suivi tout ce temps ou juste aujourd'hui ?

Bah, au moins, cela lui prouvait qu'elle n'avait pas été paranoïaque de croire que quelqu'un suivait ses faits et gestes ! Lily s'engouffra dans le sas et retira ses chaussures pour enfiler les chaussons stériles et une blouse blanche. Elle savait ce qu'elle avait à faire. Aller voir son patron et démissionner. Elle devait le faire. Mais en même temps, elle aimait tellement ce qu'elle faisait ici. Tester, essayer, observer, recommencer jusqu'à trouver le bon dosage, la bonne formule, la recette parfaite. Rien que le fait de voir son reflet dans cette robe blanche la faisait rêver.

Surtout qu'elle était persuadé ne pas s'être trompé de camps. Il fallait qu'elle fasse quelque chose de sa vie, elle ne supportait plus voir son mari lutter et risquer sa vie pour que la guerre se termine alors qu'elle restait sagement dans son monde éthéré des études où le seul problème était de rendre les travaux à temps.

Lily souffla, essayant de refouler ses émotions personnelles au fond d'elle-même et pénétra dans son laboratoire en sentant un souffle glacer derrière elle. Elle se retourna mais bien sûr, il n'y avait rien. Elle était vraiment sur les nerfs.

« Ah, Evans ! » S'exclama la voix de son collègue « Regarde, la souris est morte pendant la nuit »

« Quoi ? » Lily fronça les sourcils en s'approchant de la cage de l'animal et poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme. Ce sort ne marcherait jamais, elle le savait. Ca faisait trois semaines qu'ils travaillaient dessus à plus de cinq sorciers confirmés dans le domaine et que les résultats n'avançaient pas d'un iota. « Tu as été récupéré la potion de sécurité ou pas ? »

« Pas encore. Tu peux t'en charger ? »

Elle grimaça. « Carter… Tu sais bien que je n'aime pas ce type »

Le vieil homme lança un regard perçant à la jeune fille qui se sentit soudain mal-à-l'aise. « Il est doué, intelligent et nous nous assurons que ses expériences ne servent pas à l'ennemi. Quel est le problème ? »

Elle soupira. « C'est un mangemort, j'en suis sûre » Répliqua-t-elle « Je ne comprends pas pourquoi des gens comme ça travaille ici. C'est normal que le ministère se pose des question à la fin »

« Laisse ta rancune de côté et va chercher cette fichue potion, s'il te plaît » Déclara le médicomage en continuant l'exercice compliqué d'autopsie magique qu'il était en train d'exécuter. « Et de toi à moi, mangemort ou pas, tout ce qu'il fait ici ne pourra pas servir à Tu-sais-qui »

Lily grommela que ce n'était pas une raison et qu'il aurait pu voler des informations pour les divulguer plus tard mais partit tout de même en direction du sous-sol suivant en traînant les pieds. Heureusement que James ne la suivait plus ou il aurait fait un arrêt en voyant avec qui elle était contrainte de bosser.

« Je viens pour la potion » Dit-elle d'un ton monocorde en entrant dans la salle des mixtures. Elle ne rencontra pas le regard de son interlocuteur et l'entendit ricaner.

« Tu ne devineras jamais qui j'ai croisé hier en allant récupérer de vieilles affaires chez moi » Lily leva les yeux vers le plafond en évitant de la regarder. Elle savait qu'il avait ce sourire supérieur aux lèvres et elle n'avait pas envie de s'énerver contre lui.

« La potion »

« Ta sœur. Elle n'a pas changé, toujours aussi … moldue » Lily se retint de lui rappeler que ce n'était pas sensé être une insulte et se contenta de répéter 'la potion'. Le jeune homme de son âge lui continua sur sa lancée. « Elle s'est mariée avec un type de son espèce. Ca doit être congénital, chez les Evans, d'épouser des crétins »

« Il me semblait avoir été claire quand je t'ai demandé de laisser James en dehors de ça ! » Finit-elle par perdre patience « Tu me donnes cette potion, oui ou non ? »

« Oh-Uh. Tu as l'air sur les nerfs, Evans »

« Oh-Uh » Répéta-t-elle avec une moue agacée « Mon nom est Potter, ne fait pas semblant de l'avoir oublié » Le visage de son interlocuteur s'ombra de tristesse un instant avant qu'il ne reprenne contenance et sourie d'un air victorieux en balançant un petit flacon entre ses doigts. « Et donne-moi cette potion »

« Lily… » Soupira-t-il en s'approchant d'elle. « Quand je pense que c'est de ma faute si tu es sortie avec le mono-neurone. Tu étais tellement bien, tu aurais pu devenir quelqu'un si seulement tu m'avais laissé m'occuper de toi »

« Recule ! » S'énerva la jeune fille « Et pour ton information, devenir le serviteur du pire sorcier du siècle n'est pas ce que j'appelle s'épanouir. Comment arrives-tu à te regarder dans le miroir le matin ? »

« Je ne me regarde pas » Le flacon empli de la potion traversa la salle et atterrit directement entre les mains de la jeune fille « Alors, comment avancent les recherches ? »

« Et que tu ailles tout répéter à tes petits copains ? »

« Allons, allons, ne me fais pas croire que tu ne connais pas le dispositif de sécurité ? » Lily fronça les sourcils « Toute personne qui essaierait de voler des informations ici – mangemort ou auror – subirait un lavage de cerveau en règle au moment où il franchirait les scellées. » Un sourire mesquin apparut sur ses lèvres « Avec un peu de chance, ton aventurier de mari voudra venir te sauver … »

« Rogue, je- »

A ce moment, une alarme qu'elle n'avait jamais entendu raisonna dans toute la pièce, les surprenant tous les deux. Lily profita de la diversion pour retourner jusqu'à son laboratoire. Elle aperçut alors Carter assis sur sa chaise, un chiffon posé sur son front.

« Il y avait deux Aurors » Déclara-t-il « Ils se sont sauvés »

« Des … aurors ? » Répéta Lily d'une voix chevrotante

« T'inquiète pas, dès qu'ils auront passé les scellées, ils pourront dire au-revoir à leurs souvenirs ! »

Ce fut comme une douche froide. Comme une furie, elle rassembla ses affaires, dit à son patron qu'elle ne reviendrait plus et partit direction Godric's Hollows. Qu'est-ce qu'il était arrivé à James ? Et quand ils disaient plus de souvenirs, ça voulait dire plus du tout ou juste aujourd'hui ?

Il n'y avait personne dans la maison. Ca semblait grand et froid aussi vide, sans James et leurs cris. Comme une automate, elle monta vers la chambre qu'elle trouva ans une bordel indescriptible. Peut-être qu'elle devrait envoyer une lettre à Sirius pour voir si James ne l'avait pas contacté ou…

Non, rien ne prouvait que James avait pénétré dans l'institut. Ce n'était qu'un étudiant, on n'allait pas l'envoyer dans un truc si dangereux, quand même ? Il fallait qu'elle attende le soir. S'il ne revenait pas, elle paniquerait. En attendant, elle jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle et songea à ranger un peu. Ca l'occuperait.

Son regard tomba sur une boite contenant divers souvenirs de James. des souvenirs d'eux, des maraudeurs, du jeune homme seul. Elle se pencha sur la boite pour la remettre au-dessus de l'étagère quand son regard fut attiré par le titre d'un livre.

_Le carnet de James Potter_

Qu'est-ce c'était ? Lily prit le livre et s'assit sur le lit. Dès la première page, elle comprit qu'il s'agissait d'un journal intime. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il en tienne un… Elle ne devait pas le lire, il ne fallait pas, ce n'était pas bien.

Pourtant, une phrase particulièrement virulente au sujet d'une fille rousse retint son attention et avant d'avoir songé à résister, elle était assise sur le lit à dévorer avec attention le récit de la vie de son mari à quinze ans. Elle ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ça.

_21 Juillet 1975_

_Bonjour, je m'appelle James Potter, 15 ans, sain de corps (et plus encore) et d'esprit (il paraît)_

…

**

* * *

**


	13. Le Carnet de James Potter

Bien le bonjours, chers courageux et euses bravant les obligations scolaires (quoique je ne sais pas s'il y a des examens de noël en france), je fais vite un petit et minuscule saut par ici pour vous envoyer le chap et vous remercier chaudement pour toutes vos reviews!

Bonne lecture

* * *

**REMARQUE : LISEZ LES _DATES _SI VOUS VOULEZ Y COMPRENDRE QUELQUE CHOSE. C'EST IMPORTANT.**

* * *

Lily Potter, née Evans

**Le carnet de James Potter**

_21 Juillet 1975_

Bonjour, je m'appelle James Potter, 15 ans, sain de corps (et plus encore) et d'esprit (il paraît)

Bon… Et bien, j'écris voilà. Et après ?

Stupide psy. Stupide psy et ses stupides idées. Non mais franchement. Moi, James Potter, écrire un journal intime ? J'ai l'air d'une midinette énamourée ?

Bien sûr que non. Mais ce débile que mes parents ont engagé a dit « Ecris dans un cahier tous les trois jours ou bien tu viens me voir deux fois par semaine au lieud 'une fois par mois». Arght, menace ultime, deux séances de psy par semaine. Et puis, c'est pas comme si j'allais me confier à un vulgaire cahier en papier…

_24 Juillet 1975_

Peut-être que je devrais dire pourquoi moi, le grand et magnifique James Potter, ai eu besoin d'un vulgaire et idiot psy. Ou bien pourquoi mes parents ont jugé que j'en avais besoin…

Ma cousine, ma sulfureuse et magnifique, géniale et top classe, ma si suprêmissime cousine Lucile a

_27 Juillet 1975_

Je peux l'écrire. Je ne suis pas faible. Ce n'est pas parce que je n'ai pas pu il y a trois jours que je ne pourrai pas aujourd'hui. Je ne suis pas un crétin qui s'effondre en larmes face à la cruauté et la misère de la vie.

JE NE SUIS PAS COMME CA.

Donc je vais l'écrire.

Ma cousine Lucile est…

_1 Août 1975_

Fais chier ce psy. Je le déteste. Il craint à fond. Et je sais qu'il va lire ce que j'écris et bien qu'il lise et apprécie : JE DETESTE CE PSY ET TOUTE FORME DE MEDECINE PSYCHIQUE. C'EST DE LA MERDE ET COMPLETEMENT INUTILE. CHARLATAN.

Fais chier. Je suis pas une gamine.

J'ai pas besoin d'un journal intime.

_11 Août 1975_

Je déteste mes vieux parents croulants. Stupides bourgeois. Ils m'ont traîné de force chez vous, el' dinguo. Et maintenant, je suis dans la salle d'attente entouré de vos fous qui attendent de vous un miracle et je m'emmerde.

Et je vous emmerde.

Et je ne parlerai pas à la séance d'aujourd'hui. Ces quelques mots sont tout ce que vous aurez moi, charognard.

_14 Août 1975_

Mais pour qui il se prend, ce toubib ?

Je suis capable de l'écrire, bien sûr que oui. Je ne suis pas un Gryffondor maraudeur pour rien. Je vais l'écrire cette fois.

Lucile était ma cousine préférée. Elle avait 19 ans. C'était la fille la plus belle, la plus chaude et la plus vicieuse que je connaissais. Je l'aimais comme ma sœur. M'ouais. Sauf que ma sœur ne m'aurait pas appris à bécoter une fille… Ma sulfureuse et languissante Lucile est

_17 août 1975_

Morte.

_20 Août 1975_

Devant moi.

_23 Août 1975_

Sur le chemin de traverse à cause d'un caprice que j'avais fait.

Et mes parents flippent tellement de me voir déprimé (bordel, ma cousine vient de

_26 Août 1975_

C'est un cycle vicieux. Ou un cercle. On s'en tape. Mais ma cousine n'est plus là et je déprime et mes parents flippent et mon meilleur ami est complètement dans le gaz et ça me fait déprimer encore plus et du coup ils flippent encore plus et mon meilleur ami est toujours dans le gaz et du coup je finis chez le psy.

Bordel fait chier cette putain de vie.

_29 Aout 1975_

J'ai été nommé capitaine de Quidditch.

Yep. J'avais promis à Lucile que je serais meilleure qu'elle !

Mais elle n'est plus là pour

_1 Septembre 1975_

On était sur le chemin de traverse. Il fallait absolument grave et de chez grave que je vois le nouveau balai. Il venait de sortir, je pouvais pas manquer ça ! Et mes parents de me répliquer que c'était hors de question que j'y aille tout seul et blablabla.

Mais Sirius était de la partie. Sirius est toujours de la partie ! Mais il faut quelqu'un de majeur avec vous les enfants… bordel les parents. Et oh, les gars, j'ai 15 ans, j'en suis quasiment un !

Bref, Lucile a proposé de nous accompagner. Mouarf, elle, une adulte ? A Noël, elle nous embrassé moi et Sirius, tous les deux, l'un après l'autre, avant de demander une chambre à l'aubergiste, juste pour pouvoir se fendre la poire devant sa tête… c'est vrai que ça valait le coup…

Y'avait qu'elle pour être si …

Non, je ne perdrai pas le fil. Le psy prétend que je suis incapable de garder mes idées concentrées et un truc à propos de mécanisme mental de protection. Vieux barje.

Donc Lucile, _l'adulte_, nous a accompagnés. Et puis… il y a eu Evans. Cette coincée a été nommée préfète, ça m'étonne même pas. C'est qu'une pauvre fille. Poil de carotte maigre comme un clou et sans forme. Elle a rien pour elle cette fille. En plus, elle est tellement intello qu'elle va finir par porter des lunettes et comme ça le tour sera complet. Je la plains, sincèrement.

Elle a discuté avec Lucile pendant que je m'extasiais littéralement devant le balai. J'ai jamais vu une merveille pareille… rien qu'à le regarder, je sentais déjà le vent dans mes cheveux le jour où j'aurais l'occasion de le monter, sa forme aérodynamique, le bois poli, les brins taillés au millimètre près, le…

Sirius a murmuré un truc à propos de se tirer et il est rentré chez lui. Ses cousines ont débarqué deux minutes après. Puis Lucile a éclaté de rire alors qu'elle parlait avec Evans - l'ennuyeuse Evans – et celle-ci s'est retournée vers moi, mi-curieuse, mi-vexée. A moins que ce soit choquée. On ne peut jamais savoir avec les filles dans son genre…

Elle m'a regardée avec ses grands yeux vert émeraude – la seule chose vraiment belle chez elle – comme si j'étais un extra-terrestre. J'en ris encore. Je me demande ce que Lucile a pu lui raconter comme connerie… en attendant, ma cousine s'est penchée à mon oreille et a dit « J'ai trouvé un défi à ta mesure pour cette année, Jamesie. Cette fille semble parfaite pour toi »

J'allais répliquer que les cinq filles avec lesquelles j'étais sorti l'année passée (A 15 ans, pas mal, hé !) étaient de véritables bombes et qu'il était hors de question que je fricote avec poil de carotte et ses horribles tâches de rousseur, sa poitrine plate et ses hanches même pas formées. Ce à quoi ma cousine préférée allait répondre que j'avais la trouille et que j'étais incapable de relever le pari. Suite à quoi j'aurais cédé et draguer Evans, bien sûr.

Mais il y a eu un grand bruit d'explosion.

_5 Septembre 1975_

Début d'année rempli comme d'habitude. Remus s'inquiète de nous voir si calme Sirius et moi, et il me soule à s'inquiéter bordel ! On dirait mes parents. Il va m'envoyer voir le psy-chédélique lui aussi ? On fait si peur à voir ? En même temps, je comprends que Si' soit abattu, il était en quelque sorte amoureux de Lucile. J'aurais été aussi amoureux d'elle si elle n'avait pas été ma cousine.

Toute façon, tous les mecs qui l'ont connue étaient amoureux d'elle. C'est l'effet Potter.

C'est bon, bon, bon, d'avoir le pouvoir. Mais je crois que Dumbledore a eu pitié de moi et m'a filé le poste par compassion. En tout cas, Jones – mon batteur de septième- était tellement en colère que je devienne son chef qu'il a déserté l'équipe.

Lâcheur.

_7 Septembre 1975_

Je viens de me souvenir. J'avais pas fini l'histoire. Et après que ce crétin de psy vienne me dire que je ne sais pas garder mes idées ! J'allais quand même pas laisser Peter me voir écrire dans un journal comme une gamine rougissante sous les yeux de mon meilleur poteau ! Le poudlard express n'était pas un endroit sûr.

Il y a eu cet énorme bruit et puis des cris et des gens qui couraient dans tous les sens. J'ai jamais eu autant les pétoches de ma vie. Lucile nous a crié d'aller nous cacher dans la boutique de Quidditch mais Evans était tellement blanche, complètement pétrifiée. Elle fixait un point dans le ciel – une grosse tête verte avec un serpent dans la bouche.

Je ne lis pas les journaux mais je pus quand même la reconnaître. Depuis ce jour, plus personne n'ose sortir de chez lui et « la guerre » a été officiellement déclarée.

Mais moi et Lucile et Evans, on y était, sur place, pour voir le début des offensives. Le chemin de traverse est devenu aussi sombre que pendant la nuit, il y avait tellement de cris et de pleurs… Puis Evans a enfin bougé, on s'est dirigé vers la boutique. Puis… un éclair vert.

Et ma cousine sur le sol.

Et cette stupide Evans m'empêchant de me retourner, me poussant vers le magasin, me répétant qu'il n'y avait plus rien à faire à travers ses larmes et m'empêchant de jeter un dernier regard au corps de Lucile.

Ma Lucile. Ma belle et sulfureuse et langoureuse Lucile.

Ma cousine.

_10 Septembre 1975_

Stupide Psy. Vous êtes trop con. Vous me faites écrire ce journal débile mais comment vous voulez que je sois honnête si vous lisez ce que j'écris ?

Vous êtes sûr que vous avez fait des études ?

On se voit demain et vous savez quoi ? Je ne parlerai pas cette fois. Et c'est pas vos tours de passe-passe qui me feront changer d'avis ce mois-ci.

_11 Septembre 1975_

Tais-toi. Sans commentaire.

_12 septembre 1975_

Je n'ai pas tutoyé un journal. Je ne lui ai pas parlé. Je ne suis pas fou.

_13 Septembre 1975_

Je ne suis pas UNE FILLE ! Je ne peux pas continuer à écrire un JOURNAL INTIME ! Et si les mecs le découvraient ? Surtout que le toubib a dit qu'il ne le lirait plus…. Rien ne m'oblige à – bon, je lui ai promis. Mais je promets tout le temps plein de trucs à tout le monde, ça veut rien dire.

_11 Octobre 1975_

« Je promets tout le temps plein de trucs à mes patients. Ca veut rien dire »

JE VAIS TUER CE PSY DE MALHEUR.

Tout ça parce que j'ai lâché mon journal un petit mois de rien du tout, il veut me voir la semaine prochaine.

Et je dois écrire un mot tous les jours …

Charlatan !

_12 Octobre 1975_

Je n'écris pas un journal intime. D'ailleurs, je ne commence jamais mes billets par « mon très cher journal ». Je n'écris jamais « qu'en penses-tu, bout de papier inerte et sans vie ? » Je ne suis pas une fille.

_13 Octobre 1975_

Le fait que j'écrive la date ne veut rien dire du tout.

_14 Octobre 1975_

Ceci n'est pas un Journal Intime.

_15 Octobre 1975_

Il faut que je te trouve un autre nom, fichu cahier.

_16 Octobre 1975_

Suppôt de Satan.

Trou du cul de Merlin.

Outil de Destruction Mental du Psy-Chédélique Barjot.

_17 octobre 1975_

Le carnet de James Potter.

Putain, dès que mon nom est dedans, ça sonne bien.

_18 Octobre 1975_

**Cher James Potter, **

**Puisque vous ne semblez toujours pas décidé à écouter ce que j'ai à vous dire lors de nos séances, je me dois de recourir à cette extrémité. Sachez cependant que mettre vos mains sur vos oreilles était extrêmement puéril de votre part.**

**J'aimerais souligner que vos billets quotidiens ne doivent pas consister en une phrase. Surtout si, comme cela semble être le cas, vous les avez toutes écrites ce matin en les antidatant. Vous ne semblez pas vous rendre compte que je vous sais incapable de poursuivre un même cheminement d'idées sur toute une semaine. **

**Si j'ai introduit cette idée d'écriture, jeune homme, c'est bien parce que vous incapable de m'exprimer oralement vos déboires intimes. Appelez ce carnet comme il vous semblera bon mais faites l'effort d'y inscrire au moins de quoi sont composés vos journées ainsi que quelques pensées intimes. Ou effectivement, je pourrais bien devenir un charlatan. **

**Au mois prochain, **

**J'espère que votre gorge se sera dérouillée d'ici là, **

**Mattis Jordan**

_18 Octobre 1975_

C'est un viol ! Une intrusion dans ma vie privée ! Un abus de confiance ! Je pourrais le traîner en justice pour t'avoir souillé mon pauvre petit calepin. Il veut que je parle de mes sentiments, c'est ça ? Je me sens sale, dépouillé de mon bien le plus précieux, usé et utilisé par ces mains perverses que sont les vôtres, cher Psy.

C'est assez intime, bouffi ?

_20 Octobre 1975_

*soupir*

Aujourd'hui, je me suis levé à 7h19'38''. A 7h22'45'', je suis rentré sous la douche. Elle était chaude et très agréable. Je me suis senti bien dans ma peau. A 7h29'58'', je suis sorti de la douche et je me suis essuyé. La serviette était rêche et ma peau a rougi pendant au moins deux secondes. A 7h48'13'', nous sommes descendus déjeuner avec les maraudeurs. Le bruit assourdissant m'a un moment déconnecté puis je me suis habitué, comme tous les jours. J'ai pris place à côté de Gladys, ma petite-amie, et je me suis servi un petit déjeuner copieux. A 7h59'01'', j'ai croisé le regard d'Evans et-

_21 Octobre 1975_

Je ne peux pas faire ça. Désolé. C'est pas ma dope de raconter mes journées par écrit. La preuve s'est faite hier. N'empêche que j'ai écrit aujourd'hui. Donc prochain rendez-vous dans trois jours. A +, carnet.

_22 Octobre 1975_

Je ne viens pas de parler à un cahier inanimé. Je ne l'ai pas fait. Ce n'est pas une personne, absolument pas. Je ne suis pas une fille qui parle à un truc de papier !

_24 Octobre 1975_

Lunard fait chier. Pour qui il se prend ? Le nouveau charlatan ?

Môsieur prétend que si je faisais mes exercices convenablement comme l'autre môsieur psy me le conseille, ça irait peut-être un peu mieux pour moi.

JE VAIS BIEN, bordel. Le seul qui ne va pas, c'est Patmol. Enfin, on va tous les deux mieux depuis… que nous nous sommes trouvés de nouveaux surnoms.

Bref, Lunard dit que je devrais écrire mes problèmes. Vraiment. Quel con. Comme si ça allait changer quelque chose. Mais bon, puisqu'il faut, je vais le faire. Mon problème est :

Evans.

_26 Octobre 1975_

Bordel.

Bordel. Bordel. Bordel.

C'est mon nouveau mantra mental.

Bordel.

Oh et en voici un autre :

Evans est une pouffiasse.

_27 Octobre 1975_

Pourquoi j'écris ? J'ai déjà écrit hier. J'étais bon jusqu'au 29 avant d'être obligé de remplir mes devoirs au charlatan. Mais il faut que j'en parle- que je l'écrive quoi. Je ne veux pas devenir fou. Pas avoir vraiment besoin de ce psy de malheur.

A chaque fois que je vois Evans, je vois Lucile. La lueur si amusée dans ses yeux juste avant de mourir. Elle était heureuse. Elle avait une vie géniale, elle s'assumait et trouvait de quoi s'amuser partout où elle était. Et ces mots… un défi à ma hauteur, Evans ?

Mais cette fille est une foutue coincée frustrée de la vie !

_30 Octobre 1975_

Je. Dois. Faire. Equipe. Avec. Evans. En. Etude. Des. Moldus.

Quel genre de poire fille de moldus prend cette buse, exactement ?

_31 Octobre 1975_

Evans est chiante. Bordel, elle s'en rend compte au moins ? Et à chaque fois qu'elle me parle, j'ai l'impression de me retrouver à nouveau sur le chemin de traverse, à la voir si blanche et paralysée et puis… je me souviens du visage de Lucile.

Je ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas rendre honneur à sa dernière volonté. Ses derniers mots. Ça me rend malade. La dernière chose qu'elle m'a dit c'est qu'Evans était une fille pour moi.

Et quand je vois cette mocheté rousse, j'ai juste envie d'aller dégueuler mes tripes. Elle me soûle de trop cette fille.

_3 Novembre 1975_

Je pensais qu'une fois à Poudlard, je penserais moins à Lucile. Je veux dire, déjà l'année passée elle n'était plus là. C'était supportable même si c'était moins marrant. Pourtant, j'arrête pas d'y penser.

J'en ai ma claque. Pourquoi mon esprit… Bordel, si au moins je pouvais regarder cette stupide préfète sans penser à ma cousine, ça m'aiderait.

_6 Novembre 1975_

Je suis en face du lac noir de Poudlard, avec Lucile. Elle me regarde et éclate de rire puis elle se penche vers moi et m'embrasse. C'est chaud et c'est humide et c'est bon, bordel. Sa main attrape ma cravate puis elle me fait un clin d'œil troooop sexy et elle ouvre la bouche : « J'ai trouvé un défi à ta mesure pour cette année, Jamesie. Cette fille semble parfaite pour toi »

Et là, Lucile devient Evans et je me réveille en hurlant, des sueurs froides me coulant dans le dos à la simple image de Evans se penchant vers moi pour m'embrasser.

Eurk.

Eurk. Eurk.

Arght !

_10 Novembre 1975_

Remus avait raison. Depuis que j'ai écrit mon cauchemar, je ne le fais plus. Par contre, il y en a un autre : je me noie. Vraiment. Avec l'eau qui rentre dans les poumons et le froid qui me glace et tout … Puis, _Evans_ arrive et me tend la main. Et la voix de Lucile résonne entre nous comme un sonnet cauchemardesque « J'ai trouvé un défi à ta mesure pour cette année, Jamesie. Cette fille semble parfaite pour toi »

_13 Novembre 1975_

J'avais oublié à quel point c'était jouissif d'être un bordel de maraudeur doué. Et j'adore trop être… je veux dire, monsieur le psy qui lisez ces quelques lignes, j'aime bien mon nouveau surnom. Cornedrue, ça pète !

Et puis, la tête de la rouquine quand on est rentré à quatre heures du mat en faisant bien exprès de la réveiller…

_17 Novembre 1975_

Je n'ai pas fait de cauchemar depuis le jour où je les ai écrit. Ça fait un bordel de bien.

Oh, et j'ai plaqué Gladys. Ca fait trop du bien aussi. C'est cruel de se réjouir des larmes d'une fille ?

Fait chier. Lucile aurait pu répondre à cette question. Lucile m'aurait dit que ce n'était pas bien puis elle m'aurait quémander les détails salaces avec une grimace intéressée.

Maintenant, je suis incapable de penser à ma sulfureuse brunette sans voir le visage inexpressif et bovin de l'autre coincée rousse s'afficher dans ma tête…

_21 Novembre 1975_

MISTER PSY-CHEDELIQUE EST BARJOT ET EST COMPLETEMENT MABOUL !

Il a deux théories. Selon lui, soit je suis frustré d'être incapable de réaliser les derniers mots de Lucile et c'est pour ça que je n'arrive pas à faire mon deuil et que j'y pense tout le temps et tout … Et aussi pour ça que son visage apparaît devant moi quand je vois Evans puisque elle était avec moi lorsque… Bref. Ça, c'est la première théorie. Je veux bien. Je veux dire, j'aurais adoré réaliser le dernier plan tordu de Lucile et honorer sa mémoire… si ça avait été possible.

L'autre théorie… l'autre… Il croit que je suis… amoureux d'Evans !

Tout ça parce que j'ai écrit deux-trois fois son nom dans mon carnet. Ah ! Et il lui a fallu trois ans d'études pour arriver à ce genre de conclusion ? Même les blagues de Peter volent plus haut !

_24 Novembre 1975_

D'ailleurs, si je voulais, je pourrais. Sortir avec Evans, je veux dire. Cette fille est une cruche – une cruche moche et sans forme- mais elle reste une fille. Et si j'ai été élu un des cinq mecs les plus canons du collège (et mes deux copains aussi d'ailleurs), c'est pas pour rien. Elle craquerait comme toutes les autres.

Plus facilement que les autres. Comme si elle avait un jour rêvé que le grand James Potter se penche sur sa tête de fouine angoissée… Ce serait même trop facile de briser cette pauvre gamine.

Mais c'est au-dessus de mes forces de ne serait-ce qu'imaginer m'approcher trop près d'elle… de l'embrasser… la toucher… lui tenir compagnie…

Je me sens malade rien que de penser au coup que ma réputation prendrait.

_28 Novembre 1975_

Ca ne veut pas dire que j'ai peur. Je sus un mec, un vrai. C'est juste que je ne peux pas me farcir une dinde qui ne rentrerait même pas dans un 80A !

Même si c'était l'idée de Lucile… d'où ça lui est venu ça, exactement ?

_2 Décembre 1978_

Evans veut parler.

Evans veut me parler de ce qu'il s'est passé cet été.

JE VAIS LA TUER, CETTE CONNE !

Je ne faisais plus de cauchemars, Bordel !

_5 Décembre 1975_

« J'ai trouvé un défi à ta mesure pour cette année, Jamesie. Cette fille semble parfaite pour toi »

Je dois l'avoir écrit assez de fois pour que ça devienne une sorte de nouveau mantra qui m'aidera à supporter Evans le temps qu'il me faudra pour la séduire, la faire tomber désespérément amoureuse de moi et lui briser le cœur.

Ah, je me sens d'attaque et ragaillardi par cette idée.

Prends garde à toi, la rousse. Ma vengeance sera terrible …

_9 Décembre 1975_

ON A GAGNE !

Les serdaigles se sont fait ramassés et ce n'est que le début de mon règne de capitaine !

_14 Décembre 1975_

Ce matin, en me promenant à Pré-Au-Lard avec Gisèle, je me suis surpris à réfléchir à quel cadeau j'allais faire à Lucile ce noël. J'avais déjà trouvé un truc parfait : des sous-vêtements rouges à manger. Elle aurait adoré.

Hm. Je me demande ce que va dire ma copine si je lui offre ce cadeau.

Quand je disais qu'aucune fille n'arrivait à la cheville de ma cousine…

_18 Décembre 1975_

Dans quatre jours, les cours sont finis.

J'ai commencé à faire mijoter Evans. Je vais essayer de l'embrasser juste avant de partir pour qu'elle passe ses fêtes à penser à moi. Par contre, il va falloir que j'aille dans la forêt me refroidir les idées avant de le faire pour ne pas lui vomir dessus…

_22 Décembre 1975_

YAHOU !

Mes parents ont déclaré que j'étais débarrassé du dinguo psy de mes deux !

Magnifique.

C'est la dernière fois que j'écris dans ce carnet… D'ailleurs, pourquoi j'écris ? J'ai bonne mine il paraît !

_28 Juin 1976_

Alors elle a décidé de me résister ?

J'ai été sur la tombe de Lucile et je lui ai juré que j'aurais Evans coûte-que-coûte. Respect de sa mémoire.

La guerre ne fait que commencer.

_30 Juin 1976_

Ce psy a réussi à me rendre dingue… La preuve, j'ai recommencé à écrire dans ce carnet débile. J'en ai pas besoin pour m'éclaircir les idées !

C'est la dernière fois que je l'ouvre.

_25 Novembre 1976_

Evans sous la douche.

_26 Novembre 1976_

Evans dans son bain. Avec moi.

_27 Novembre 1976_

Evans qui fait un strip-tease.

_28 Novembre 1976_

Evans avec les sous-vêtements rouges. Les derniers que j'ai achetés. Les mangeables.

_29 Novembre 1976_

Evans, nue, dans mon lit, qui m'attend avec à la main…

_30 Novembre 1976_

CARNET ! Bordel quand j'écris un cauchemar sur tes pages vierges, tu dois le faire disparaître, comme l'année passée, pas l'amplifier !

_2 Décembre 1976_

Evans a un copain.

Non mais sans blague.

Evans a un copain.

Oh, et Evans a une poitrine.

Et elle a des fesses aussi.

_8 Décembre 1976_

Evans est plutôt sexy quand elle embrasse son mec.

Cette vie est cauchemardesque, vraiment.

_14 Février 1977_

Evans s'est fait plaquée.

Je devrais être content, non ?

Je veux dire, j'avais promis de lui briser le cœur. Et ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai fait. Ok, je me suis fait rétamé par la furie rousse qui avait un retard de croissance. Mais elle souffre, ça se voit comme le nez au milieu du visage de Rogue. Donc, je devrais être content.

C'est quoi mon problème ?

_23 Mars 1977_

Evans était en pleurs dans le fauteuil l'autre jour. Elle m'a fait un peu peur. Un truc à propos de sa sœur, je crois. Bref, pour une fois, elle avait l'air fragile et ça aurait tellement facile de la casser…

Pourtant, j'ai envoyé Remus la consoler. Il est doué pour ça, lui. Mais je n'avais pas besoin de m'en mêler, vraiment. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a cette fille, elle m'énerve.

Et carnet, s'il te plaît, arrête les cauchemars une bonne fois pour toute ! Je n'en peux plus de voir Evans dans mes rêves _érotiques_. Il y a un truc qui cloche quand tu mets les mots érotique et Evans en une phrase !

_21 mai 1977_

Bordel.

J'ai gagné. La coupe de Quidditch je veux dire. J'ai gagné le match, capitaine victorieux, et j'ai remporté la coupe. J'étais tellement heureux, ça m'a rendu dingue. Littéralement.

Je veux dire, pourquoi, de toutes les filles présentes, j'aurais embrassé Evans ? Je savais que trop d'émotions me rendrait fou. Vraiment. En plus, maintenant, j'ai la mâchoire déboîtée. Cette fille aussi est dingue.

_15 Juillet 1977_

Caaarrnnneeeeett ! (Ceci n'est le cri aigu d'une fifille désespérée, qu'on soit clair)

J'ai envie d'écrire à Evans. Je suis en vacances et loin d'elle alors dis-moi s'il te plaît pourquoi je pense à elle ? Je sais parfaitement que je ne peux pas lui envoyer une lettre d'insultes, alors quoi ?

Ca doit être la chaleur.

_2 Septembre 1977_

Sans surprise, Evans est préfète-en-chef.

Avec _énormément_ de surprise, je suis préfet-en-chef.

Dumbledore devait avoir vraiment très pitié de moi. Ou bien il est sadique. J'arrive même pas à penser à l'horreur que ça va être de passer autant de temps avec elle. C'est pas parce qu'elle est soudain devenue jolie qu'elle est devenue agréable.

En plus, elle me déteste.

Et ça m'énerve, va savoir pourquoi …

_20 Décembre 1977_

Cette fille est parfaite pour toi.

Peut-être que Lucile l'a vu du premier coup d'œil. J'ai toujours dit que ma cousine était formidable. Et elle avait raison, bien sûr.

Je suppose que cette fois c'est vraiment la dernière fois que j'écris dans ce carnet. Je n'ai plus aucun problème : j'ai des amis géniaux, j'ai enfin accepté de reconnaître que j'étais peut-être amoureux d'Evans, je vais réussir mes aspics les doigts dans le nez…

Très cher carnet, merci pour ces trois ans de soutien. Finalement, le charlatan n'avait pas tort. Tu m'as été utile.

Héhé…. T'as vu comme je suis devenu super bien comme mec, je reconnais même mes erreurs passées !

_21 Décembre 1977_

Une dernière chose : ça ne veut pas dire qu'Evans fait ce qu'elle veut de moi. Elle ne m'a pas changé ni rien. Juste pour être d'accord…

_22 Décembre 1977_

Et je ne t'ai pas tutoyé, juste pour qu'on soit d'accord.

_25 Avril 1979 _

Je suis marié. A une folle furieuse.

Mon très cher carnet, tu vas reprendre du service, mon vieux.

Je vais avoir besoin d'aide pour ne pas péter un plomb.

Non mais vraiment, je pouvais pas savoir que je devais dire « je le veux » et pas « bien sûr que oui, c'est pour ça que je suis là, non ? » au curé !

Tiens c'est malin, c'est ta dernière page. Il faut que je rachète un nouveau livre.


	14. Chéris tes souvenirs

Coucou à tous/toutes...

Vraiment, c'est pas bien, j'ai pris sur mon temps de révision (mais bon c'est dimanche, un peu de relâche) pour écrire ce chapitre et le suivant (^^) et commencé l'épilogue (bon et aussi les derniers chap de mes deux autres fics qui seront en état pour la semaine prochaine) bref du productif qui me permet de publier aujourd"hui...

Merci à tous pour les reviews, j'espère que vous comprendrai que je n'ai pas exactement le luxe de prendre le temps répondre mais bon, mes examens durant jusqu'au 23 janvier, je n'aurais pas survécu sans tricher un peu et écrire quand même... Et en passant : Joyeux noël !

Bonen lecture !

**

* * *

**

**Lily Potter Née Evans**

**Loi 12**

**Chéris tes souvenirs, ils sont si vite partis**

-Je suis fatigué. J'ai l'impression d'avoir fait une journée vraiment éreintante. Je suppose que ça a dû être le cas puisque je me suis retrouvé chez moi sans me rappeler de rien. J'ai envoyé un message à Stalinger et il m'a dit de le rejoindre au ministère sans tarder. Lui non plus ne se souvient de rien de sa journée. Pas même s'être levé. C'est effrayant.-

« Ils devaient avoir posé un sort à l'entrée contre le vol des informations » Supposa l'Auror en donnant une tasse de café à James « Ca va être une longue nuit, Potter »

« Pourquoi, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? » Questionna celui-ci. Il détestait cette impression d'avoir oublié quelque chose de très important. Il savait qu'il avait appris des choses essentielles mais ne parvenait plus à mettre le doigt dessus.

Stalinger eut l'air gêné un instant puis soupira « Ils ont été arrêté ta femme en fin d''après-midi » James se figea, une boule extrêmement dérangeante ayant élu domicile au fond de sa gorge. « Elle était chez vous, apparemment »

« Chez… chez nous ? »

« Tu habites bien à Godric's Hollow, non ? » Supposa Stalinger en tendant un avis d'interrogatoire au jeune homme « Tu devrais peut-être renforcer les sortilèges de protection à ce propos. Ca laisse à désirer »

« Je… Où est-elle ? » Questionna-t-il en lançant un regard hagard vers les salles de réunion en se maudissant de sentir si faible qu'il parvenait à peine à raisonner ou agir. Il devait la voir, convaincre l'Auror qui l'interrogeait, faire… agir… quelque chose…

« Avec Maugrey »

La tasse de café que James tenait en main glissa le long de ses doigts devenus si mous que des fétus de paille et il ferma les yeux en retenant contre lui l'indigestion qu'il sentait poindre. « Maugrey ? C'est une blague ? Pourquoi s'occuperait-il d'une affaire si peu importante ? » Stalinger avait de nouveau l'air très mal à l'aise et soupira en détournant les yeux. « Non » Bégaya James « Non, ils ne peuvent pas croire que … Lily n'est pas une mangemorte ! »

« Potter, calme-toi »

« Me calmer ? » Cria James en sentant son sang battre à ses tempes. _Ne pas faire irruption dans la salle d'interrogation pour leur arracher Lily. _« Tu me demandes de me calmer alors que l'homme le plus qualifié dans l'arrestation de mangemorts de tout le Bureau est en train d'interroger ma femme ?! »

« Si elle est innocente, il le saura. Il a un troisième sens pour ça, fais-lui confiance »

« A moins que le ministère ait besoin d'un nouveau bouc-émissaire ! » James Potter n'était pas connu pour son calme ou sa patience, c'était un fait établi depuis longtemps. Il était même étonnant qu'il ait eu suffisamment de maîtrise pour ne pas aller interrompre l'interrogatoire. « Il y a moins d'une semaine, cette enquête était si bâclée que vous ne saviez même pas qu'elle était ma femme et soudain, ça intéresse Maugrey ?! »

« Potter » Souffla Stalinger « La semaine passé deux Aurors ne s'étaient pas introduit dans l'institut de médicomagie pour en ressortir sans souvenir »

« Qui ? » Accusa l'apprenti en se dirigeant à grandes enjambées vers la pièce devant contenir Lily « Qui a mis Fol-Œil sur le coup ? »

« Lui-même » James se figea. « Quand il a vu passer cette jeune fille devant lui, il a déclaré qu'il allait s'en charger » Serait-il possible… Non, Alastor n'aurait quand même pas… quoique James lui avait déjà montré une photo de Lily quand il était son élève, quand il hésitait à l'épouser. Il ne se souvenait que trop bien les marmonnements de l'Auror quand il avait découvert James autour de la table de l'Ordre aussi. Il n'arrêtait pas de dire qu'il était trop jeune et il avait conclu ses plaintes en disant à James qu'il n'était pas de trop.

Cependant, on parlait d'Alastor Maugrey. Il n'aurait jamais délaissé une affaire en cours pour s'occuper de Lily juste parce qu'elle avait un lien avec lui, n'est-ce pas ? Il ne s'intéressait qu'aux mangemorts et-

A ce moment, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée. « Potter ! » Gueula Fol-Œil avec humeur « Rentrez là-dedans et raisonnez la ! Je ne peux rien faire si elle ne parle pas »

_Si elle ne parle pas ?_ James n'hésita et profita de l'opportunité offerte pour entrer dans la salle d'interrogatoire qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Qu'avait voulu dire son supérieur par 'je ne peux rien faire'. Il ne pouvait pas l'aider ou pas l'accuser ? Et comment était-il possible que quelqu'un comme Maugrey soit incapable de mener un questionnaire de routine comme celui de Lily qui… Qui était assise sur sa chaise, les jambes croisées et le visage aussi fermé que le jour de l'enterrement de ses parents.

« Salut » Bredouilla James en se rendant compte qu'il ne lui avait plus parlé depuis ce jour où il l'avait mise à la porte. Quelle situation… Elle sursauta et croisa son regard. Il s'attendait à beaucoup de choses – qu'elle soit désolée ou inquiète- mais pas à ce qu'elle le fusille du regard et détourne les yeux. Il avait la nette impression d'avoir manqué un épisode. « Ca fait un bout de temps qu'on a plus parlé toi et moi, hein ? »

Elle toussa comme si elle était franchement surprise de ses paroles mais en dit rien. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait à la fin ? « Lily, tu sais pourquoi tu es ici ? »

« Tu peux dire à l'autre effrayant que je veux bien lui parler maintenant» Déclara-t-elle après un moment « Tout plutôt que de devoir t'imposer ma vue »

« Qu… Quoi ? »

« Je ne voudrais pas que tu sois malade par ma présence, Potter »

« Lily ? »

Elle secoua la tête d'un air ironique et extrêmement en colère. « _Lily ?_ » Répéta-t-elle « Tu ne préfères pas la préfète coincée ? Ou bien mieux encore la rousse complète abjecte ? Oh non pardon, ça n'y était pas ça. Comment disais-tu encore ? Ah oui, poil de carotte frustrée de la vie ! »

James avait blanchi au point que sa peau ressemblait plus à présent à la couleur ornait les murs de la salle. Une vague impression de connu lui venait des mots qu'elle débitait bien qu'ils ne les situent absolument pas. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait à la fin ? Ils ne se voyaient pendant des jours et des jours et c'est comme ça qu'elle revenait ? Enfin, revenir était un bien grand mot …

« Oh, je suppose que tu as dû être ravi de pouvoir sauté sur l'occasion pour te débarrasser de ta cinglée de femme »

« Tu n'es pas- je n'ai pas- mais de quoi tu parles ? »

« Tu as bien rangé la maison. Même ta boîte à souvenirs. Tu sais, celle qui m'est absolument interdite. Elle était au milieu de la chambre. » Oh non. Non, non, non. Lily n'avait pas lu son carnet, n'est-ce pas ? James sentit une sueur froide paralysante descendre le long de son dos. Il n'avait pas vraiment été tendre à cette époque de sa vie… « J'ai d'ailleurs trouvé un livre super intéressant sur ta façon de me percevoir »

« Tu n'avais pas le droit de lire ça » répliqua-t-il d'un ton presque aussi inquiet que celui de Lily était froid. Pourquoi il avait dit ça ? Il s'en foutait qu'elle ait lu ces conneries ! Il n'y avait rien de vrai là-dedans. Il aimait Lily et bien sûr que ces bêtises qu'il avait écrit avant étaient fausses… Elle n'allait pas remettre en doute tout ça ?

Et Lily éclata d'un rire dénué d'émotions. « Pardon, monseigneur. Pardon de ne pas t'avoir permis de voir ta si _sulfureuse_ cousine étalée sur le parvis et sans vie, de ne t'avoir pas laissé voir son regard éteint et sans expression sans vie. Pardon de t'avoir épargné les cauchemars qui m'ont poursuivie moi pendant des mois alors que tu passais ton temps à m'insulter ! »

« Lily… C'est le passé tout ça » Murmura James en sentant sa gorge se serrer à l'évocation du premier meurtre auquel il avait assisté. Si seulement il avait s'agi du dernier…

« Tu sais que j'aurais pu l'oublier mais c'est quoi le message, James, à part que tu ne t'es intéressé à moi que sur des critères physiques ? »

« Quoi ? » Mais ça venait d'où ça ?

« Du jour où tu as écrit 'Evans a une poitrine' dans ton carnet, tu as changé radicalement de comportement ! Tu es un muffle ! Je suis plus qu'une paire de- »

« Lily ! » La coupa-t-il en se sentant complètement désemparé face à son comportement incompréhensible « Je t'aime, bien sûr que je- »

« Et tu as écrit que tu avais épousé une folle furieuse ! » Termina-t-elle en se relavant et en criant « Ca faisait plus de deux ans qu'on sortait ensemble et tu as écrit que j'étais une folle furieuse et que tu étais incapable de me supporter sans ce fichu carnet ! »

« Tu as refusé de coucher avec moi le jour de la nuit de noces ! » Répliqua-t-il « Bien sûr que j'ai crû que tu étais devenue folle »

« Parce qu'il n'y a que le sexe qui t'intéresse »

« Tu dis n'importe quoi »

« Non, je viens juste de m'en apercevoir, c'est tout » Furieusement, elle essuya quelques larmes ayant coulé sur sa joue, effleura son ventre puis se dirigea vers la sortie « Mr Maugrey ? Je vais répondre à vos questions, s'il vous plait, faites-le sortir ! »

« Laisse tomber, je sors tout seul » Croassa James d'une voix cassée en essayant de visualiser l'endroit où devait être son carnet. Il devait le relire, comprendre, trouver un moyen d'obliger Lily à ouvrir les yeux. Tout ça, c'était le passé. « Et s'il te plaît Lily, ne va pas en prison, d'accord ? Cette discussion n'est pas terminée »

« Elle l'est pour moi »

* * *

« Mais elle ne peut pas m'en vouloir pour ça quand même ! » S'énerva James en parcourant de long en large son salon « Patmol, dis-moi que… »

« James » Intervint Remus en secouant le carnet devant lui « Ce truc ne fait que l'insulter. Tu as mis que rêver d'elle dans un sens érotique relevait du cauchemar »

« Mais »

« Ensuite tu mets 'Evans est sexy' et quatre pages après vous sortez ensemble ; elle est plus qu'en droit de douter de tes intentions »

« Mais enfin Lunard, tu me connais » Marmonna piteusement James « tu dois savoir que jamais… et Lily aussi elle… »

« Vous êtes mariés » Intervint soudain Peter. Il se reçut trois regards atterrés « Je veux dire que tout est contre toi Prongs et on dirait que tu es avec elle juste parce qu'elle est mignonne. Mais tu ne l'aurais pas épousé pour ça »

« C'est pas con » Souligna Sirius « On devrait dire ça à Lily » Il s'interrompit « Au fait, où est Lily ? »

« En prison » Grommela James en se prenant la tête dans les mains. Les autres maraudeurs se figèrent.

« Quoi ?! » Glapit Sirius « Mais ils ne peuvent pas, elle n'a rien fait ! »

« Je ne savais pas que c'était si grave » Déclara Remus en fronçant les sourcils « Tu devrais être avec elle et la soutenir, James »

« Ils m'ont renvoyé chez moi quand ils ont appris que j'avais examen demain » Dit le futur Auror « Et j'ai parlé avec le type qui s'est chargé de son dossier. C'est un copain de Dumbledore. Il m'a dit qu'il avait pris le dossier en charge en voyant mon nom dedans. Il m'a promis qu'il ferait en sorte qu'elle rentre vite »

« Il est compétent ? » S'inquiéta Sirius quand Remus demanda « Il est influent ? »

Peter fronça les sourcils. « Hm, les gars, c'est bizarre mais j'aurais imaginé le contraire » James acquiesça. Lui aussi voyait plus Remus que Patmol s'inquiéter de la compétence.

« Les deux. Il avait l'air de… C'est bizarre, Maugrey ne fait jamais rien pour personne et il croit que tout le monde est un espion mais il a accepté de l'aider et de la sortir de là donc ça devrait aller. C'est un bon »

« Tu devrais quand même être près d'elle » Insista Remus « Et tu devrais aller dormir pour ton exam »

« Je me fous de réussir maintenant » Soupira James « Je veux Lily »

« Ton carnet » Exigea Remus en tendant la main. James et Sirius le regardèrent comme s'il devenait fou.

« Dans ton autre main » Lui rappela Peter

« Non, le nouveau. Celui que tu m'as montré l'autre fois »

James se concentra en essayant de se rappeler où il était… avant de le sentir apparaître dans sa poche. Teins, pourquoi l'avait-il évoqué au cours de la journée ? Il avait dû se passer quelque chose d'énorme à l'institut de médicomagie. Comme perdu, il donna le livre à Remus.

« Tu l'as insultée là-dedans ? » L'interrogea-t-il

« Non- pas vraiment- je sais plus » S'embrouilla-t-il. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il voulait Lily, il voulait que toute cette histoire soit finie, qu'ils avancent.

« Je vais le lire » Se porta volontaires Sirius. James blanchit.

« Et ma vie privée ?! »

« Je vais le lire » Reprit Remus « Et je le donnerai à Lily. Je suis sûr qu'elle comprendra comme ça. Il faut faire quelque chose qui prouve ta bonne foi mon vieux » Exposa le loup-garou en parcourant le carnet. Soudain, il se figea. « James, quand tu dis que tu as perdu la mémoire, ça remonte à quand ? »

« Tout depuis ce matin. Pourquoi ? J'ai écrit quelque chose ? » Questionna-t-il en se précipitant sur le livre que Remus cacha immédiatement.

« Non, ne le lis pas. Je suis sûr que Lily se fera un plaisir de te répéter ce que tu avais écrit. Cette seule dernière page suffit à montrer à quel point t'es dingue d'elle, mec, ne t'en fais pas »

« Et maintenant au lit ! » Ordonna Sirius en se doutant de quelle nouvelle Remus parlait. Il était un peu frustré, il aurait adoré voir la tête de James si Remus avait dit 'Lily t'a dit que tu allais être papa'. « Et t'as intérêt à réussir ton année, Potter, qu'on ait préparé tout ça pour rien ! »

« Préparer quoi ? »

« Rien ! » S'écria Peter en se levant « Va dormir et on se revoit à la remise des diplômes dans deux jours »

« Et on fera tout pour Lily vienne t'accueillir d'un baiser » Ajouta Sirius avec un clin d'œil.

« Mais évite de réserver un hôtel quand même » Termina Remus.

James se laissa mener à son lit et s'endormit presque immédiatement. A nouveau, il avait l'impression d'avoir oublié quelque chose de primordial.


	15. Aux époux revient le droit de s'aimer

_Bonsoir, _

_Je publie ce soir le chapitre final de cette fic car demain, je débute mes examens aux aurores et pour une durée de 3 semaines sans maj; mais dès que c'est fini, je clôturerai It's gonna be love pour mettre en route une nouvelle fic et la suite des madusiècles (pour ceux qui suivent mes autres fics)_

_j'espère qu'il ne reste pas trop de fautes et je tenais à Toutes vous remercier pour vos reviews toute au long de cette histoire. A très bientôt !_

_Bonne lecture_

**

* * *

**

**Lily Potter Née Evans**

**Loi Finale**

**Aux époux le droit de s'aimer revient**

Lily était assise sur le lit de Sirius, les mains pressées autour du carnet qu'il venait de lui remettre. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle était tellement blessée par ce qu'elle avait lu dans le précédent. En colère mais surtout blessé. James devait l'aimer, elle savait qu'il était réellement amoureux d'elle. Mais l'aurait-il été si elle n'avait pas eu sa poussée de croissance tardive ? Ca lui faisait mal de penser que l'homme qu'elle aimait se basait sur ce genre de critères. Mais ça ne l'étonnait pas. Même ses amis étaient si beaux que c'était étrange.

Elle soupira et feuilleta à nouveau le livre. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait raconter de plus ? Elle l'imaginait mal écrire 'je l'aime' dix fois en guise de nouveau mantra. Et ce serait pire, comme s'il voulait s'en convaincre… Elle repensait à cette conversation dans la salle d'interrogatoire et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il n'avait pas évoqué l'enfant.

Il fallait que les choses s'arrangent. Elle ouvrit le livre, au milieu, et lut la première note qu'elle trouva.

_Deux disputes. _

_Ai hérité de la corvée nettoyage du linge parce que j'ai fait une minuscule tâche sur les draps (elle prétend qu'on ne pouvait plus dormir dedans à cause de ça et que je ne respecte pas son travaille de 'ménagère'... Pff, je sais ce que c'est de laver une housse de couette ! ... Je viens de le faire)_

_Ai passé une heure à la rassurer et à lui jurer qu'elle était capable de réussir, que c'était juste un petit coup de fatigue, que ses études allaient recommencer à lui plaire comme au début et que la fin de l'année était dans quatre mois. Courage, je sens que je vais encore en entendre parler. _

_Ai été engueulé (pas beaucoup) parce qu'elle a été malade. Elle prétend que c'est de ma faute – Non, mais, les femmes ..._

_Oh, et bien sûr : Ai été engueulé (encore) parce que mon boulot d'apprenti me prend tout mon temps et mes week-end et qu'on ne peut plus passer une minute ensemble. _

_Ai répliqué qu'on devrait en profiter plus alors, plutôt que crier (comme d'habitude). _

_Résultat : Avons passé un agréable moment cochon sous la couette. _

Un sourire étira ses lèvres. Le ton était très différent du premier carnet. Moins en colère, accusateur. On aurait presque dit qu'il s'amusait à relater les raisons de leurs disputes et ses 'punitions'. Quel gamin quand même … Ca devait sans doute être le premier jour où elle lui avait parlé de ses doutes, avant d'accepter la proposition qu'on lui avait fait sans lui en parler. Mais il avait semblé très opposé à son abandon. Lily soupira et ferma le carnet. Elle ne savait pas très bien ce que cela lui apporterait. eput-être pourrait-elle se contenter de feuilleter les dernières pages, après tout, c'était le présent qui importait le plus.

_Une dispute. On s'améliore. _

_Première discussion à propos des enfants – Lily n'a pas l'air très chaude, je dois la convaincre un peu. (Je veux mes prongsie Juniors moi !)_

_Elle a ressorti la vieille excuse du 'Tu n'es pas sérieux'. Heureusement qu'elle a fermé la porte ou je la lui aurais faite bouffer, sa réplique ! _

_Je suis arrivé en retard (Obligé) me suis fait engueuler et confié une tâche papier et café…_

_Arght ! j'ai déjà dit que je détestais être assistant ?_

Il avait renoncé à mettre la date apparemment. Quoiqu'il en soit, elle ne pouvait que reconnaître ses torts cette fois. Elle avait eu tellement peur qu'il ait raison, d'être vraiment enceinte qu'elle avait répondu très vertement. Pourtant quand ses doutes furent confirmés, elle n'avait pas paniqué. Au contraire. C'était assez étrange l'idée que le fruit de son amour avec James grandissent en elle. Qu'un autre être vivant soit le résultat de ces années avec le décoiffé… Ca chamboule.

_Pas de dispute. Mauvais signe. _

_Remus m'a eu. Peut-être que c'est (un peu) soûlant (à peine) de se disputer tout le temps. Il veut qu'on fasse une trêve (Sans blague ?)_

_Je veux Sirius …_

_Résultat : Suis paumé dans un magasin moldu … Mais elles sont où, les chandelles ? _

Lily fronça les sourcils. Comment pouvait-il écrire dans son carnet en plein milieu d'un magasin ? Mais son sourire tendre devint amusé. Elle se souvenait de cette soirée. Elle avait été parfaite, géniale. Elle qui stressait de connaître les résultats du médecin à ce moment avait été plus que rassurée par cette réaction de James. Elle savait aussi à quelle trêve cela avait mené et les conséquences que ça avait eu…

_Conversation reportée à ultérieurement. _

Qu'est-ce que… ? Elle leva les yeux au ciel. Il n'avait visiblement pas besoin de ce carnet pour tenir face à sa folle dingue de femme ! C'était juste lui qui avait un besoin compulsif d'écrire même quand il n'y avait rien à dire !

_Je déteste les quiproquos_

_Il y a certains moments je ne voudrais jamais- jamais- sortir du lit. Surtout si Lily y est aussi. _

_Ma femme est la plus belle-euh, ma femme est la plus belle-euh, ma femme est la plus belle-euh, ma femme- okay, nous avons fini par l'avoir notre conversation. Lily pensait comme quoi que nous ne pouvions continuer sur ce rythme encore longtemps…_

_Elle avait, semble-t-il, remarqué que cela nous minait tous les deux de se disputer tout le temps et que c'est d'ailleurs à cause de ça qu'elle craignait que je ne la plaque le jour où j'en aurais marre. _

_Ouais. Moi, la quitter, elle. Parce que, à elle, ça lui a traversé la tête- et plusieurs fois- de ne pas revenir à la maison- la garce ! Et tout ça, pour se tirer avec un bel apollon espagnol facile à vivre qui lui ferait l'amour certes moins bien que moi mais qui ne gueulerait pas à côté… _

_D'accord, elle a dit que, à certains moments, à bout, l'idée de partir lui avait traversé l'esprit mais que le mariage l'avait gardée- et je n'ai pas sauté sur les conclusions, elle aurait fini par penser à l'option de l'espagnol un jour où l'autre …En plus, je fais de réels efforts- j'ai gardé ma remarque perfide sur l'amant pour moi !_

_Non, ce qui m'inquiète, c'est la conclusion que nous avons tirée de la discussion à cœur ouvert genre très guimauve comme je l'avais planifiée – je crois que ça ressemble à une sorte de pari sur notre futur … celui de ne pas se disputer pendant toute une semaine. _

_Et si on n'y arrive pas, on réfléchira sérieusement quel avenir on peut promettre à notre couple- voire pas d'avenir du tout … Et, je dois l'avouer, j'ai un peu peur … _

_Non mais franchement, Lily, moi, pas de disputes, vous y croyez ?_

Lily, qui avait été franchement amusée au début, se reprit vite. Voilà, c'était exactement ce qu'elle lui reprochait ! Ce n'était pas 'sa femme qui était la plus belle' mais bien 'J'ai épousé une fille parce qu'elle était la plus belle'. Bon, c'était un peu vaniteux. Et remplit de mauvaise foi parce qu'il semblait révolté à l'idée de la quitter.

Oh, elle avait presque oublié sa promesse de ne plus s'énerver. C'était un peu raté et ce qu'elle lisait confirmait ses doutes. Il avait pris cette conversation très au sérieux. Lily ferma les yeux en se rappelant ce qui avait précédé cette fameuse conversation. Ça expliquait le 'reporté à ultérieurement' du dessus. Ils avaient été très agréablement occupés cette nuit-là.

Lily soupira. Ca semblait juste de lui en vouloir mais elle n'était pas mieux. Elle prenait la mouche tout le temps sans raison, elle lui reprochait continuellement plein de choses et il lui en voulait à peine. Certes, son apparence était importante à ses yeux mais le contraire était vrai. James était si magnifique. Il l'agaçait à dix-sept ans et elle ne lui avait laissé une chance que parce qu'il était si…miam. Elle était la pire des deux en fin de compte.

_Sirius Black est malade. Complètement barje. Carrément dingue. _

_Je ne peux pas le croire. Il m'a fallu une heure pour m'en remettre. Remus aussi d'ailleurs. Comment a-t-il pu lui sauter dessus comme ça ? Juste pour rire ! Complètement à côté de la plaque, franchement. _

_Arght. Cette vision de mon meilleur ami se jetant à plat ventre sur Remus… Ca me poursuivra à jamais. Il est pas bien comme garçon. Au moins, Rem et moi sommes d'accord sur ce point. En parlant de poing, peut-être que notre loupiot a réagi un peu trop violemment en lui mettant un crochet du droit, non ?_

_Je crois que je ne vais pas aller dormir. Je dois me lever dans une demi-heure. Lily s'est assoupie dans notre salon de Godric's Hollow. Apparemment, même en partant en première de chez Sirius, elle n'a pas réussi à rejoindre le lit. Elle ressemble à un ange quand elle dort paisiblement. _

_Quand même… J'aimerais bien savoir ce qu'elle me cache ainsi. Ça me fait un peu peur. Je déteste quand elle me fait des cachotteries. Sans parler que ça fait deux semaines qu'elle se lève aux aurores !_

_Allez Potter, courage. Dans une heure, tu te taperas le vieux grinçant comme superviseur. C'est pas le moment de se poser des questions sur la tigresse. Après tout, elle m'a quand même juré cette nuit qu'elle serait toujours fidèle, non ? Ca ne doit pas être si grave … _

Elle ne savait pas qu'elle lui avait causé autant de doutes. Elle se sentait tellement honteuse et piteuse avec elle-même. C'aurait été tellement simple de lui dire tout dès le départ. Mais non, elle avait cultivé le secret parce qu'elle savait qu'il allait s'énerver et qu'il voulait absolument mener à terme cette stupide semaine sans dispute. Elle n'avait pas voulu que les choses se passent ainsi, jamais.

_Aarght ! Je vais devenir fou ! Je préférais encore me disputer avec elle plutôt que de la soupçonner de toutes sortes de choses immondes ! _

_Et si j'ai raison… si elle ne m'aime plus… qu'est-ce que je vais faire ?_

_Non, elle m'aime et je l'aime. On devrait être heureux. On a tout pour l'être. _

_Et merde, comment je fais pour attendre la semaine prochaine pour la mettre face aux faits ? Parce que si je le fais ce soir, ça va sérieusement crier… _

_Quand je pense que la semaine passée, on se disputait sur un hypothétique bébé !_

_Il n'y a que Lily Evans pour arriver à me faire craindre l'avenir comme ça … _

Jamais elle ne se serait doutée de ses peurs. James apparaissait toujours comme tellement fort et sûr de lui-même. Elle qui vivait avec lui tous les jours n'avait pas vu dans quelle position elle le mettait. Elle était plus qu'étonné que les thèmes qui revenaient le plus étaient ses peurs quand au fait qu'elle le trompe ou le quitte. Il n'avait jamais parlé de ce genre d'inquiétude.

En fait, il agissait comme s'il savait. Il savait qu'elle l'aimait, qu'elle n'avait pas de secret, qu'elle lui appartenait. Mais visiblement, il ne savait pas. Ou pas assez. Elle avait juste envie d'abandonner cet appartement effervescent et courir le rejoindre, lui jurer son amour éternel, lui répéter sa grossesse, se réjouir avec lui. Il lui tardait de le revoir. Elle ne voulait plus jamais douté, elle non plus.

_J'ai été trahi trois fois par des gens que j'aimais dans ma vie. _

_La première fois, c'était Remus. Le jour où il nous a annoncé qu'il était un loup-garou. Je ne lui en ai jamais voulu de ne pas l'avoir dit. Ni même d'être ce qu'il était. Mais je ne lui ai jamais vraiment pardonné sa réaction. Dire qu'il avait aimé notre amitié le temps qu'elle avait duré. Il ne nous faisait même pas confiance, il ne se doutait pas qu'on ne l'abandonnerait pas. _

_La seconde, c'était Sirius. Il a dit à Rogue où était Remus. Il nous a tous trahi. Il a merdé et il le sait très bien. Cette " blague" fait partie des choses qu'il évite d'aborder. Parce qu'il sait très bien que je ne pourrai jamais accepter qu'il ait sciemment envoyé un élève à la mort. Et Remus ne pardonnera jamais non plus d'avoir été utilisé, évidemment. _

_Pour la troisième. La troisième… Comment puis-je lui pardonner ? Comment exactement je pourrais trouver en moi cette force quand je ne peux même plus la regarder sans avoir envie de l'insulter ?_

_Il fallait qu'elle parte. Je n'avais pas le choix. _

_N'est-ce pas ?_

Lily sentit une boule prendre naissance dans le fond de sa gorge. Lui avait-il pardonné ? Elle était tellement focalisée sur ce qu'elle avait lu, sur ces horreurs, qu'elle en était presque venue à oublier qu'il était celui à l'avoir mise dehors. Elle avait tellement peur qu'il ne puisse jamais passer à autre chose, continuer de l'aimer. Et si elle allait le voir et qu'il la repoussait ?

_Putain de vie._

Lily fronça les sourcils. James n'était pas fondamentalement grossier. Et s'il avait écrit ça, c'est qu'il avait dû avoir de sacrés problèmes. Elle, son boulot, ses examens… Il n'y avait que l'embarras du choix des choses pour lesquelles elle n'avait pas pu montrer son soutien et sa présence.

_La logique est une chose implacable, n'est-ce pas ? Alors voici les faits : _

_Dumbledore me parle de l'ordre du Phénix et je lui dis que Lily a refusé sans même lui en parler pour la protéger_

_Lily arrête ses études et bosse pour les Kayuza parce qu'elle se sent inutile dans la guerre et n'a pas conscience qu'elle se trompe de camps. _

_Si j'avais dit la vérité à Lily, elle aurait continué ses études et on serait heureux. _

_Donc, c'est ma faute. _

_Conclusion : La logique n'est pas une solution, c'est évident._

L'ordre du Phénix ? Qu'est-ce que c'était cette histoire encore ? Comment ça, il avait refusé pour elle ? Mais de quel droit osait-il prendre ce genre de décision ? Du coup, elle ne se sentait plus coupable de l'avoir tenu dans le secret. Et elle ne s'était pas trompée de camp. Cet Auror, Maugrey, l'avait traité comme si elle était un mangemort ou pire avant de repérer pourquoi on l'avait arrêté et il avait eu un petite sourire en coin en marmonnant « Digne de femme de son mari, n'est-ce pas ? »

A ce moment, ça sonnait comme une insulte mais s'il avait réagi comme ça, c'est que ce n'était pas une si mauvaise idée de bosser là, pas vrai ? Après, il avait demandé _par qui_ elle avait été recrutée et quand elle avait répondu, Maugrey avait presque vraiment sourit. Et Lily se doutait que ce n'était pas une chose fréquente chez lui. Ensuite il avait dit qu'elle serait dehors rapidement et sans casier. Si c'était pas une preuve !

Il n'empêchait que James avait donc menti et continué par faire preuve d'une mauvaise foi honteuse. Maintenant qu'elle ne pouvait plus retourner au Labo, elle avait bien l'intention de l'obliger à lui dire de quoi il en retournait ! ou bien attendre qu'il aborde le sujet et lui en vouloir s'il ne le faisait pas… Non, ce serait méchant. Et ça mettrait à nouveaux du gaz dans leur eau. Ou de l'eau dans leur gaz. Pff, elle avait passé tellement de temps avec les sorciers qu'elle en oubliait les expressions moldues.

_Le boss va me tuer. Je m'en fous. _

_J'ai fait foirer la mission. Je m'en fous. _

_Je sais que c'est impossible d'être en même temps aussi heureux et aussi en colère. Mais je m'en fous. _

_MA FEMME ATTEND UN ENFANT DE MOI_

_Et elle ne m'a rien dit, ce qui semble être devenu une stupide habitude de sa part. _

_Mon. Bébé. En. Elle. _

Ce mec est tellement mignon… Comment lui en vouloir ? Comment douter qu'il l'aimait ? Ils avaient été deux beaux idiots tout au long de cette semaine.

Wow. Une semaine. C'était à peine le temps que ça avait duré. C'était dingue, absurde. Mais réel. Lily respira un grand coup et ferma le carnet en se disant qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de lire ce qui était écrit avant la page où elle avait commencé. Peu importait maintenant. Elle voulait retrouver James et leur maison.

« Lily, on y va ! » Cria la voix de Sirius à l'entrée. Elle sourit et se leva en lissant sa robe. Aujourd'hui, son homme allait devenir un Auror. Et elle serait là pour le soutenir et l'aimer. Pour être avec lui, aujourd'hui et pour toujours.

Elle sortit de la chambre, se disant qu'elle ne devait jamais dire à James combien de nuit elle avait passé dans le lit de Sirius, et fut époustouflée par la décoration que les garçons avaient mis en place en si peu de temps. Ils avaient décidé d'organiser une petite fête pour célébrer l'évènement.

« Tu crois que tu peux te disputer avec lui pendant un gros quart d'heure après la cérémonie du ministère ? » Lui demanda Sirius « On n'a pas exactement fini »

« L'occuper quinze minutes suffira » Précisa Remus en donnant un coup de coude à son ami. Lily rigola.

« Sans problème. Je pense que nous avons beaucoup de choses à nous dire » Avoua-t-elle en touchant son ventre par inadvertance. Il fallait qu'elle arrête avec ça !

« Au fait Lily, James a perdu quelques souvenirs d'avant-hier » Lui dit Remus alors qu'ils se mettaient en route. Le ministère étant tout proche, ils ne transplanèrent pas.

Les souvenirs. Le sort sur l'institut. Elle avait complètement oublié ! Que ferait-elle si James l'avait oublié ? Si il était devenu une sorte de légume sans-

« Juste la journée » Ajouta le loup-garou en la voyant paniquer mentalement. Lily soupira. « Il a oublié toute la journée et tout ce que tu lui as dit »

« Tout ? » Répéta-t-elle, l'idée faisant chemin dans son esprit « Attends, toute la journée ? »

Sirius souffla d'exaspération. « Non, il ne sait plus que tu es en cloque » Coupa-t-il en lisant sur ses traits l'interrogation.

Elle ne sauta pas en l'air comme une gamine. Mais elle n'en pensait pas moins. Cool, cool, cool. Elle allait pouvoir lui dire de vive voix ! Top génial… Elle avait plein d'idées sur la manière de le faire pour être bien sûr qu'il fasse dans son pantalon sous l'effet de surprise.

Bon sang, il avait vraiment déteint sur elle.

* * *

Ils entrèrent dans la grande salle très austère où des sièges réservés par les soins de James au début de l'année les attendaient. Elle prit place entre les garçons puis Peter arriva un peu essoufflé. Une musique pimpante démarra et une dizaine d'élèves arrivèrent sur l'estrade dans des robes vert émeraude à couper le souffle. Lily se mordit les lèvres, excitée comme à son premier rendez-vous, et adressa un petit-signe de la main à James.

Il était tout blanc le pauvre. Elle craint un instant qu'il soit malade sur scène mais il croisa son regard et elle y lut un certain étonnement. Lily se délecta de sa vue, de lui sourire, de partager son bonheur même à distance et elle eut l'impression qu'un peu de sa bonne humeur passait de elle à lui. Il lui fit un clin d'œil, semblant se détendre légèrement, puis parcourut la salle du regard. Le silence se fit.

Un Auror fit un discours long et ennuyeux sur les qualités nécessaire pour ce travail et l'assiduité avec laquelle les étudiants s'étaient appliqués. Lily pouffa en voyant James bailler. Puis on appela le major de promotion et elle sentit Sirius se tendre à côté d'elle. C'est alors que James avança aux côtés d'un autre type un peu plus baraqué.

Non, ils n'avaient pas fait cet idiot premier de classe ?

« Vous êtes une bande de malade » Grogna Sirius à côté d'elle « Tu étais la première des Gryffondors pour les Aspics et lui se tape prem's des Aurors. Barjos va, vous êtes nés avec des lunettes sur le pif ? »

Remus se mordit les lèvres « Jaloux »

« Nous avons passé trois ans ensemble » Commença l'autre type « Fréquenté les mêmes cours, passé les mêmes examens, côtoyé le danger et ce matin, sans m'avoir prévenu, mes patrons que j'admire sont venus déclarer que j'avais fini premier. Imaginez mon émoi de devoir improviser un petit- »

Lily retint un bâillement et s'appuya contre l'épaule de son voisin. « Réveille-moi quand c'est à James »

« C'est un effet de la grossesse de passer de pile électrique à marmotte ? » Lui susurra Sirius dans l'oreille en replaçant une de ses mèches rousses correctement.

Lily se redressa. « Arrête de rendre James jaloux »

« Chut ! » Lily leva les yeux au ciel et tira la langue à la vieille femme devant elle qui venait de siffler. Mégère. Il y avait fort à parier que c'était son fils, le rasoir premier de classe. Mais s'il était premier, pourquoi James s'était avancé aussi ?

Relevant les yeux vers lui, elle s'aperçut qu'il se retenait de rire. Il avait dû voir sa réaction très mature… Lily faisait vraiment des choses qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas en ce moment.

« Je suis sûr que vous avez tous très envie que cette cérémonie prenne fin alors je vais essayer de ne pas m'éterniser » Déclara James en s'avançant au niveau de l'amplificateur vocal « En réalité, je me demande pourquoi ils m'obligent à parler mais vous savez, il faut essayer de rester dans les petits papiers des boss même si on a notre diplôme… Récemment, des évènements de ma vie personnelle m'ont amené à réfléchir beaucoup au sens de nos actions et à la portée de nos actes.

Plus que jamais, le métier que nous avons choisi semble comme une nécessité afin de permettre à chacun de retrouver la place qu'il mérite dans notre société. A ceux qui doivent se cacher de sortir au grand jour » Il regarda Sirius qui devait se méfier de toute personne que sa famille aurait pu envoyer à ses trousses « Aux exclus de reprendre leur place qu'il leur est due » Dit-il en acquiesçant vers Remus « Aux personnes comme vous et moi de réaliser leurs rêves sans se sentir égoïste de ne pas participer à la protection des plus faibles » Lily sourit.

« Pour que nous tous puissions enfin retourner sur le chemin de traverse en criant de joie et non plus de peur, je pense qu'il est grand temps de nous sacrer Auror. » Il y eut un silence. « Je sais, pour dire vrai, j'ai choisi ce métier parce que les robes sont de la couleur des yeux de ma femme. Ah, désolé, je ne suis pas vraiment doué pour les émouvantes cérémonies »

Quelques rires s'élevèrent dans la salle et deux examinateurs s'avancèrent vers les étudiants. Lily retint son souffle quand Potter, James fut appeler. Ils pointèrent leurs baguettes sur lui et derrière sa robe émeraude apparurent son nom, surmonté du son statut. _Auror James Potter_. La classe. Le long de son bras apparurent deux baguettes entrecroisés, cigle de la division et on lui remit un long parchemin.

Dix minutes et un autre discours mortel plus tard, leur jeune diplômé accourait vers eux avec un sourire démentiel. On pouvait voir qu'il était très content de lui. Il serra Sirius contre lui, étreignit Remus et tapa dans le dos de Peter. Puis il se tourna vers elle comme pour la prendre dans ses bras et se figea. Lily sentit son corps se glacer. Elle ferma les yeux, espérant ne pas montrer à quel point elle était blessée quand elle se sentit soulevée dans les airs.

James la fit tourner et la serra contre lui en murmurant dans ses cheveux « Tu m'as manqué, Lils »

« Toi aussi » Répondit-elle en se laissant glisser sur ses pieds. Elle leva les yeux vers lui et sentit en elle ce petit chavirement habituel quand il la regardait avec tant d'amour dans les yeux. « Toi aussi »

« S'ils sont pas mignon ! » S'exclama Sirius en faisant semblant de s'essuyer une larme au coin de l'œil. Il arracha à moitié le diplôme de James et l'ouvrit. « E ? Pourquoi t'as dû faire ce discours – il était foireux d'ailleurs – pour une note minable ? »

« Parce qu'il y a semaine ils ne voulaient même pas que je termine l'année » Expliqua James « J'ai foiré un stage et j'ai récolté un T »

« T'as foiré un stage ? » Répéta Remus en fronçant les sourcils « C'est-à-dire ? »

James échangea un regard avec Lily « Une sale histoire où je devais draguer une fille »

« Je suis désolée » Dit tout de suite la jeune femme en comprenant mieux pourquoi il avait été grossier dans son carnet. Par Merlin, à cause d'elle, il aurait pu ne pas être reçu !

« Tu peux bien. A cause de toi, j'ai dû improviser totalement un discours foireux »

Ca n'a aucun sens, se dit Lily mais elle laissa passer. Il y avait mieux à faire. « Bon, vous devez avoir des choses à vous dire, on vous laisse » Déclara Remus en tirant Sirius vers la sortie.

« Hm » James se dandinait d'une jambe sur l'autre

« Oui » Souffla Lily en regardant ses pieds. Pourquoi se sentait-elle soudain si mal-à-l'aise avec lui ? Elle aurait dû en profiter, lui sauter dessus et l'embrasser et… lui dire qu'elle portait son bébé.

« Tu veux qu'on aille faire un tour ? » Proposa-t-il en semblant aussi tendu que le jour où ils étaient allés à Pré-Au-Lard ensemble pour la première fois en septième. La jeune femme acquiesça et le suivit dehors. « Hm, le chemin de travers ? »

« Tu vas crier ? » S'inquiéta-t-elle en repensant au discours. Un demi-sourire apparut sur ses lèvres.

« Pas si je peux éviter »

Lily acquiesça encore et prit son bras pour les laisser les transplanner sur le chemin. Autour d'eux, il n'y avait que des gens pressés, se déplaçant rapidement en groupe, allant d'un côté à l'autre sans perdre une seconde. C'était étrange de se promener au bras de James comme un couple normal. Surtout que tout le monde le regardait comme s'ils étaient rassurés par sa présence. Mais James portait encore sa cape d'Auror.

« Félicitation » Déclara Lily après quelques minutes de marche silencieuse. « Pour ta réussite. J'ai toujours su que tu y arriverais »

« Merci » Elle déposa sa tête contre lui et il la prit par les épaules. « Il faudrait qu'on en parle, non ? » Supposa-t-il

« Oui… Nous connaissant ça risque de mijoter jusqu'à explosion sinon » Un sourire passa sur ses lèvres. « Je commence alors » Se lança Lily « J'ai vraiment été une idiote de ne pas te parler des yakuza. Mais c'était … tu sais, j'avais cette impression horrible d'étouffer dans l'immobilisme ! »

James secoua la tête, il paraissait incrédule. « Tu regrettes de ne pas me l'avoir dit mais pas de l'avoir fait ? »

« Il n'y a pas que du mauvais » Assura-t-elle avec véhémence « Je suis sûre qu'il y a… Même Maugrey semblait penser qu'il n'y avait pas de problème avec le camp que j'ai choisi. Et je me souviens quand tu étais son élève et que tu disais qu'il était parano et voyait le mal partout. Même lui ne le voit pas dans les yakuza ! »

« Il ne t'aurait pas aidé juste pour moi » Acquiesça James en repensant à la rapidité avec laquelle Alastor avait pris le dossier en charge. Comme s'il en connaissait plus long sur l'association que les autres personnes.

« Et je suis allée trouver Dumbledore » Ajouta-t-elle. A ses côtés, il se tendit- sûrement en pensant à l'ordre dont il avait _oublié_ de lui parler- mais ne dit rien. « Je voulais au moins avoir un avis externe. Il m'a dit que je ne travaillerais pas pour l'ennemi. Dumbledore, James, si lui se trompe… »

« Il ne t'a rien dit d'autre ? »

« D'en parler avec toi, absolument. De te dire que j'avais besoin d'agir. On aurait dit que… » Lily se tut. Elle venait de comprendre qu'à cette époque, James avait déjà refusé l'ordre en son nom. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle lui demande de quoi il retournait ; mais il y avait toujours cette petite part d'espoir au fond d'elle-même qui lui criait d'attendre que lui en parle, qu'il libère ses secrets.

« Que ? » L'encouragea le jeune homme en tournant la tête vers elle

« Il avait l'air étonné de ma démarche » James acquiesça et reporta son regard au loin. Lily retint un soupir exaspéré. Il savait exactement à quoi Dumbledore avait pensé. Pourquoi ne lui parlait-il pas de cette histoire d'ordre là tout de suite ?

« Et … qu'est-ce que tu faisais exactement ? Je veux dire tu jouais à l'alchimiste fou en espérant arriver quelque part ou … ? »

Lily ricana. « Et elle transforma le plomb en or. Non, il y avait ce sort de très vieille magie. C'était une protection contre la mort. Il fallait le déchiffrer, arriver à le réaliser, analyser les conséquences, voir si ça marchait… c'était tellement excitant. Tu imagines, si seulement on était arrivé à le maîtriser, ça aurait voulu dire qu'on aurait pu protéger des gens contre l'avada et les trucs comme ça. C'aurait été…Quoi, pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? » Bouda Lily en le voyant se retenir de rire

« Tu es mignonne » Dit-il simplement en posant un baiser sur sa pommette. Lily sentit un frisson la parcourir et secoua la tête en levant les yeux au ciel. « Quoiqu'il en soit, vous n'y êtes pas arrivé, vrai ? Parce que si ça venait à tomber entre les mains des mangemorts… »

Lily fronça les sourcils. « Quoi ? Vous utilisez des sortilèges de mort chez les Aurors ? »

James se racla la gorge. « Parfois tu n'as pas le choix. Mais ce n'est pas le- »

« _Tu_ utilises des Impardonnables ? » Répéta-t-elle en se détachant de son étreinte « C'est quoi ces conneries ? Tu ne vas pas me dire que vous avez une sorte d'immunité ou je ne sais quoi ?! »

« Lily… » James leva les yeux au ciel. « Bien sûr que non, je n'ai jamais utilisé un de ces sorts mais parfois, tu n'as pas le choix »

« Le choix ? » Répéta-t-elle « Je ne vois pas- enfin, James, c'est honteux d'avoir le droit de mort simplement parce que tu estimes être du bon côté. Les mangemorts aussi estiment être dans leur droit ! La seule différence c'est qu'ils n'hésitent pas à se montrer cruels. Alors si même vous- »

« Vous ? Mais je viens de dire que je n'avais jamais… La seule personne contre qui je pourrais l'utiliser c'est Tu-Sais-Qui lui-même. Et heureusement, il n'est pas souvent en compagnie de ses sbires sur les champs de bataille »

Lily secoua la tête. « Oh, quelle chance que tu ne sois pas un meurtrier. Encore » Rajouta-t-elle entre ses dents. « Tu sais ce que j'en pense de ces conneries de peine de mort. Le bourreau finit coupable et il mérite le châtiment qu'il a infligé aux autres »

« Est-ce que tu t'entends ? Tout ça parce qu'il n'est pas totalement interdit à un Auror d'utiliser un Impardonable ? Ce n'est pas parce que quelque chose n'est pas interdit qu'on le fait forcément, Lily ! »

La jeune fille détourna la tête et se remit à marcher en croisant les bras sous sa poitrine. « Tu as quand même reconnu avoir des envies de meurtre »

James souffla. « Et on y revient. C'est Voldemort bon sang ! Tu n'en as pas envie, toi ? »

« C'est sur le principe » Répliqua Lily avec mauvaise foie.

« Le principe ? Mais quel principe, bordel, on est en guerre ! » James inspira un grand coup et secoua la tête. « Voilà, ça recommence, regarde ! »

« Quoi ? »

« Ca fait cinq minutes qu'on est ensemble et on se dispute déjà pour un truc ridicule »

Lily baissa la tête, se sentant coupable de sa brusque réaction qui, elle le savait, était totalement exagérée. Mais elle n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher… Et puis, comme à chaque fois, elle refusait de reconnaître ses torts même quand elle en avait conscience. Résultat : Dispute. Ils devaient _vraiment_ faire quelque chose à ce propos.

« Pardon » Marmonna-t-elle « Mais c'est ridicule de donner droit de vie à des policiers »

« _Policiers ?!_ » Répéta James d'une voix choquée en sentant son souffle se couper « Je ne suis pas un policier ! »

« Pardon, mônsieur l'Auror »

« Parlons d'autre chose » Coupa James qui n'avait vraiment pas envie d'entrer sur ce terrain. « Qu'est-ce que tu disais ? Ah oui, le sort… »

« Oui, le sort » Reprit Lily en essayant de se changer les idées pour ne pas redevenir une furie agressive. Elle aimait James. Elle voulait que les choses aillent bien entre eux. C'est ce qu'elle désirait le plus au fond d'elle mais tout se passait comme si c'était impossible. « On avait mis beaucoup d'espoir dans cette protection et- »

« Tout ce que je voulais dire, coupa James, c'est que c'est dangereux de donner aux mangemorts la possibilité d'être immortel, peu importe la direction »

Lily eut presque envie de rire. Elle savait bien qu'il ne lâcherait pas l'affaire si facilement. « Je sais. Mais tu t'es aperçu toi-même que quiconque essayant de sortir des informations de là pour les donner à une tierce personne peut rencontrer quelques problèmes de mémoire… »

« Tu crois vraiment qu'un mangemort a besoin d'avoir l'intention de donner ces infos ? Crois-moi, Tu-Sais-Qui est bien capable de leur fouiller l'esprit jusqu'à trouver ce qu'il veut »

« Il n'y a que deux mangemorts là-bas » Défendit Lily « Ils n'ont pas accès à des informations potentiellement dangereuses »

« Deux que tu connaissais » Souligna James avec le scepticisme propre à sa profession.

« On rencontre tout le monde quand on est engagé. En gage de confiance mutuelle. Il n'y a pas de culture du secret. J'aurais très bien pu aller voir sur quoi travaillait l'équipe d'à-côté sans m'attirer de problèmes, tu sais ? De toute façon, on n'est arrivé à rien du tout »

« Tu… tu travaillais avec un des deux ? » Demanda-t-il après un moment. Gauchement, il s'était rapproché de sa femme et avait repris sa main. Il n'aimait vraiment pas resté fâché avec elle.

Lily eut une mimique qui voulait clairement signifier 'oui mais je ne veux pas en parler'. « Au début, on a cru que si le sort ne marchait, c'est parce qu'il n'était résistant que à l'avada. Tu vois, on empoisonnait les rats mais ils mourraient toujours. Alors on s'est dit qu'avec le sortilège de mort peut-être que… »

« Et ça fait une différence ? » Déclara-t-il soudain en élevant le ton « Tuer c'est tuer, peu importe que ce soit un animal sans défense ou un mangemort. D'ailleurs, certains d'entre eux le méritent bien plus qu'un … rat. » Lily fronça les sourcils en le voyant avoir tant de mal à dire le nom de l'animal en question.

« Je n'ai certainement jamais suffisamment haï ces bestioles que pour pouvoir les tuer de sang-froid ! » Répondit-elle en faisant des efforts pour ne pas s'énerver inutilement. « C'est pour ça qu'on utilisait un mangemort. Il venait tuer cette pauvre bête quand on pensait avoir réussi. Mais ça foirait inexorablement »

« Qui c'était, le tueur ? » Questionna innocemment le jeune homme en pensant une fois de plus qu'il fallait quelque part être sadique pour être un scientifique. Ah, si Peter avait la moindre idée de ce que faisait Lily avec ses frères…

« C'est l'Auror ou mon mari qui parle ? » Demanda-t-elle avec un sourire aux lèvres. James secoua la tête avec dérision mais sans en penser moins. Il se demandait lequel travaillerait dans… « James, ça va ? »

« Mal de tête, c'est rien. Tu disais ? »

« Conséquences postamnésiques. Tu l'as vu » Lui expliqua Lily « Et comme on a travaillé ta mémoire sur ce détail, c'est normal que tu ressentes ça. Tu sais, peu importe qui c'était, je ne voudrais pas que tu aies d'autres raisons d'avoir des envies de mort. On devrait peut-être… »

« Attends, attends » La coupa James en les faisant se stopper. Sa tête pulsait douloureusement et il sentait son esprit s'engourdir comme s'il devait lutter pour rester conscient de ses paroles. « Tu veux dire que je le connais ? » Lily détourna les yeux et se tordit les mains en acquiesçant. Elle avait vraiment l'air mal-à-l'aise. Il déglutit. Qui pourrait-il bien connaître du côté des forces du mal qui serait assez doué pour travailler pour les Yakusa _et_ l'énerver au point de mettre Lily si mal ? « C'est Rogue ?! »

« Ne t'énerve pas ! » Répliqua-t-elle aussitôt en posant une main sur son épaule alors que James était sonné. Mais le mal de crâne avait disparu. « C'est vraiment idiot, il était juste là pour le sale boulot. Très désagréable mais pas besoin de refournir tes griefs »

« Oh non, c'est cool » Mentit James en reprenant son chemin. Sa mâchoire était douloureusement contractée « Le mec qui était amoureux de toi à Poudlard et avec qui tu étais amie faisait partie de la petite association secrète que tu m'as cachée. Super, je me sens vraiment mieux de savoir la vérité »

« En parlant de ça, j'ai lu quelques extraits de ton nouveau carnet » Il sentit sa gorge se contracter encore plus douloureusement « Pas tout » Assura-t-elle tout de suite « Juste quelques pages au hasard. Il y a juste une chose que je voulais te dire… Arrête de douter et de ne pas me le dire »

« Quoi ? » Elle parlait de quoi ? Il n'avait pas doutes, lui ! Il était amoureux, marié, heureux et… une nouvelle douleur point dans son esprit. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait oublié de si important bon sang ?

« Tu n'arrêtes pas de marquer que je pourrais te quitter ou te tromper. Je ne pourrais pas, je t'assure, alors arrête d'être tellement inquiet et secret »

« Je ne suis pas secret » Bougonna-t-il

« Si ! Si je ne l'avais pas lu, jamais de la vie je n'aurais cru que… enfin, je pensais que c'était moi l'anxieuse de la maison »

« Je ne suis pas anxieux » Marmonna James en luttant pour réfléchir à ce qu'il aurait dû se rappeler. Il avait la sensation qu'il n'aurait jamais dû oublier ce détail, que c'était essentiel, que ça changerait sa vie mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

« Bien mais arrête de jouer au mec macho qui ne parle pas de ses inquiétudes. Je préférerais que tu en discutes avec moi plutôt que te livrer à un journal intime »

« Je n'écris pas de _journal intime_ » Siffla-t-il hargneusement

« Ca te travaille encore, pas vrai ? » L'embêta Lily avec un sourire amusé. James leva les yeux au ciel, agacé. Parfait, maintenant elle savait des choses sur lui qu'il ne se rappelait même pas.

« Revenons-en à la cause de notre séparation » Coupa le jeune homme. « On n'a pas fini. Je veux qu'on lave la plaie une fois pour toute »

« Je n'ai plus rien à dire, j'espère juste que tu pourras un jour oublier et me pardonner pour n'avoir rien dit »

« J'ai encore une question à propos de ce que tu faisais, juste une » Lily inclina la tête en semblant amusée et flattée de son intérêt « C'est un sort d'ancienne magie, non, or ce qui caractérise l'ancienne magie, hors l'âge de l'incantation, c'est l'implication personnelle. »

« J'étais très investie »

« Non, pas la volonté, ça, c'est bon quand tu veux faire léviter une plume. Moi je te parle d'instincts primaires, basiques. Les Impardonnables, pour y revenir, sont de l'ancienne magie. Pour arriver à tuer ou à faire souffrir quelqu'un, tu dois y trouver une sorte de plaisir, de délectation furieuse et malsaine. Ça doit être plus puissant que l'envie »

« Je ne comprends pas » Admit Lily en percevant la piste qu'il lui donnait sans réellement en comprendre la portée.

« Un jour, j'ai reçu un doloris de Regulus Black dans un combat » Lily émit un son choqué mais elle ne savait pas très bien quelle partie de la phrase ça concernait le plus. « C'était pas très malin de sa part, on ne lance ce sort que quand on maîtrise l'adverse mais soit. Je veux dire, les mangemorts ne lancent ce sort que quand ils maîtrisent leur adversaire. Bref, il m'a toujours considéré comme le responsable de la déviance de Sirius et je suis sûr qu'il avait envie que je souffre. Mais ça ne m'a pas fait plus d'effet que quand tu me giflais à Poudlard »

« Bon sort » Approuva Lily en essayant de ne pas dramatiser la situation qu'il décrivait.

James eut un sourire en coin et poursuivit. « C'était juste un gamin perdu dans une guerre qu'il ne comprend pas aussi bien qu'il le prétend. Il n'avait pas cette hargne de blesser qu'a sa cousine » Expliqua James « Me voir me tortiller à ses pieds ne l'aurait pas repu de ses instincts de vengeance, il n'y trouvait pas de plaisir. C'est plus profond que la simple envie »

« Agir avec tes tripes » Comprit Lily « ce qui veut dire que ce sort ne marcherait que sur quelqu'un qu'on aime vraiment, pour qui on est vraiment prêt à donner sa vie ? »

« Peut-être. Ou bien ça ne marche pas » James la prit par les épaules et lui donna une petite étreinte. « En tout cas, ça doit être à performer uniquement si c'est une question de survie d'un être sans défense » Inconsciemment, Lily toucha son ventre. « D'accord, chapitre clos. On n'en parle plus. Maugrey ne t'a pas mis de casier donc tu pourras reprendre tes cours en septembre si tu en as envie. Je ne te pousse à rien, promis. Et je ne serai pas déçu si tu ne le fais pas » Ajouta-t-il

« Dans deux ans peut-être » Supposa Lily « L'année prochaine en septembre, j'aurai quelques… impératifs familiaux »

« Ah bon ? » S'étonna le jeune homme « Tu as repris contact avec ta sœur ? »

Lily éclata de rire. « On en reparlera plus tard. Alors, est-ce qu'on peut mettre cette funeste semaine entre parenthèse jusqu'à la fin des temps ? »

« Et bien j'ai dit que j'avais tiré un trait mais tu n'as rien dit. Je n'ai pas envie que tu me jette au visage ce que je pensais à quinze ans chaque fois qu'on se disputera » Lily songea qu'il était vraiment mignon quand il avait l'air si hésitant.

« Tu n'étais qu'un crétin sans morale » Répondit-elle de la même façon qu'elle disait je t'aime. « mais je dois bien avouer que si moi, j'avais eu un journal intime aussi » James voulut se récrier mais se ravisa en la voyant rigoler d'avance « il n'aurait pas vraiment été un culte de ta personne, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. »

« Et pour les raisons qui m'ont fait m'intéresser à toi ? » Poussa-t-il en l'étonnant de remuer le couteau ainsi. Visiblement, il voulait vraiment qu'absolument tout soit mis à plat.

Elle haussa les épaules. « On est ensemble maintenant, j'ai décidé que c'était l'essentiel. Peu importe les raisons »

« Je t'aime » Répondit James en serrant ses doigts autour des siens. « Même si tu étais défigurée »

« Ou grosse ? »

« Ou grosse » Affirma-t-il en la regardant bizarrement « Pourquoi, tu as l'intention de faire un contre-régime ? » A nouveau, il avait cette horrible sensation dans la tête. Ah, c'était tellement frustrant ! Il savait que c'était là, sur le bout de sa langue, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en rappeler.

« Je me demande ce que je vais faire quand on sera rentré à la maison » Avoua Lily en détournant le sujet. Elle attendait toujours des confessions de sa part. « Je n'ai pas l'intention de retourner à l'Institut mais je n'ai pas envie de… je veux dire, retour à la situation initiale, non ? A croire que je ne suis pas faite pour pouvoir faire quelque chose dans cette guerre »

« Ce n'est pas plus mal » Réagit James d'une voix un peu enraillée par la culpabilité « C'est dangereux »

« Ca me rend folle. Peut-être que je devrais aller voir Dumbledore… Je t'en parle avant cette fois, tu remarqueras » Du coin de l'œil, elle le vit devenir plus pâle.

« Okay, Lily, j'avais peur d'en parler parce que je voudrais pouvoir toujours te protéger mais … en fait, Dumbledore a … il m'a parlé de quelque chose pour toi et … j'ai en quelque sorte… refusé à ta place »

« En quelque sorte ? » Répéta la jeune femme en haussant un sourcil. Elle aurait pu s'énerver et lui dire ce qu'elle pensait de sa réaction mais il n'avait pas cherché à mal et elle ne voulait pas ruiner cette bonne ambiance. Autant prendre la chose légèrement au point où ils en étaient.

« Réaction idiote, j'aurais dû t'en parler, mille excuses » Il embrassa le dos de sa main et s'assura qu'il n'y avait personne aux alentours pour entendre ce qu'il allait dire. « On ira voir Dumbledore et je lui exposerai la situation. Ca s'appelle l'Ordre du Phénix et c'est extrêmement secret. Et dangereux, je t'ai dit que c'était dangereux ? »

« Je suis contente que tu m'en parles » Conclut Lily en se disant qu'il était vraiment trognon quand il était inquiet pour sa sécurité ainsi. Elle devrait réfléchir avant de s'engager sérieusement. Après tout, elle attendait un enfant. En pensant à ça, il serait peut-être temps de mettre le futur papa au parfum.

« Lily, est-ce que je peux… ? » Murmura James en s'arrêtant devant une vitrine. Lily leva les yeux vers lui et elle vit qu'il regardait ses lèvres. Avec plaisir, elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et vint cueillir son baiser avec bonheur. Elle ne voulait plus jamais laisser les choses s'envenimer. Jamais.

« James » Murmura-t-elle après quelques intenses moments « Remus et Sirius, ils ont »

« Préparé une fête, je sais » Il se détacha doucement d'elle et se tourna vers le magasin « Dommage. » Il se figea « Hm, Lily, tu ne vas pas me faire le coup de me priver de sexe ou un truc du genre pour recouvrer la confiance ou prouver que- »

« James » Le coupa-t-elle en levant les yeux vers le ciel nuageux. « Si je te prive, je me prive. Ne me crois pas meilleure que je suis » Il sourit et se repencha vers elle mais elle posa une main sur ses lèvres. « Tes amis nous attendent pour te faire une surprise. Ne traînons pas. Nous aurons le temps de rattraper le temps perdu cette nuit.»

Il acquiesça et jetant encore un coup d'œil à la vitrine. Tous ces accessoires pour enfants lui donnaient un mal de tête à crever. « Tu n'as toujours pas envie d'avoir un bébé ? » Demanda-t-il l'air de rien « Ca occuperait tes journées »

« Ca te donnerait une bonne raison de me voir décliner l'ordre de Dumbledore » Répliqua-t-elle avec pragmatisme en sentant un peu de stress poindre en elle.

« Mais regarde ça ! » La poussa-t-il en pointant des peluches adorables « Ca ne te donne pas un tout petit peu envie ? »

« Tu sais que la moitié des hommes de cette terre courraient au lieu de s'extasier, pas vrai ? Allez, viens, ils nous attendent. Au fait je suis enceinte et la fête a lieu dans l'appart' de Sirius. James, tu bouges ? »

« Tu… tu peux répéter ça ? » Bégaya-t-il en fronçant les sourcils tellement forts qu'ils formaient une ligne droite sur son front

« La fête a lieu »

« Non, l'autre truc »

« Je suis enceinte » S'exécuta Lily avec un sourire attendri. « Ton. Bébé. En. Moi. Ca va, tu t'en remets à nouveau ? Allez, viens, on est en retard » Elle se mit à avancer vers une ruelle pour transplanner plus tranquillement. Elle avait toujours détesté les gens qui disparaissaient en pleine rue, même au chemin de traverse. Ça la faisait sursauter. Alors, elle ne le faisait pas.

« Attends ! » S'écria James en la poursuivant « Tu ne peux pas me dire ça et partir comme si de rien n'était ! Lily ! »

Heureuse, la jeune fille s'arrêta et le laissa la prendre dans ses bras et répéter qu'il l'aimait et qu'il était heureux. Elle savait que la guerre faisait rage, que les choses n'iraient pas pour le mieux, qu'elle et James traverseraient d'autres coups durs. Mais pour le moment, tout ça n'importait que peu. Ils étaient ensemble, ils allaient être parents et le reste n'avait plus d'importance.

Quoiqu'elle entrevoyait déjà les disputes à venir avec toutes les responsabilités qu'engageaient un enfant. Les couches, les repas, les réveils nocturnes, la garde, les décisions éducatives, … Peut-être devrait-elle commencer le Carnet de Lily Potter, née Evans ?

**The End**


End file.
